Alien, Demon, or Undead?
by LadyLasa
Summary: Alien Force. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin witness the defeat of a Highbreed by a couple who appears to be human. When they discover what they are dealing with, can they trust the pair to help foil the plans of the Highbreed? "Encounters Series".
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: While this is part four of my Visitation Series, it's set as a stand-alone with only vague references to the other three installments. This came as a random idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. However, it's unlikely that I'll be updating it frequently. I'm going to try to get the third installment of the series done before I focus on this one, but if there is more demand for this, then I'll focus on it instead. _

_I'm going to try to keep this with a T rating for violence and occasional profanity. Also, I've decided not to use a beta, so if there are any glaring spelling or grammar errors, feel free to let me know.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10:Alien Force or its associated characters. I am not receiving any profit from this. _

_Lothan and Lalasa Konistav (and their homeland) are my own creations and may not be used without permission._

**Chapter One**

Ben opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the haze of slumber as he tried to determine what had awoken him. The sound of his cell phone cut through the silence of his room, his head turning slightly to glance at the digital alarm clock beside it. _Who would be calling at one in the morning?_ he wondered. Reaching over to the nightstand, his hand fumbled for the object, nearly knocking it to the floor before he was able to grasp it. One look at the caller-ID caused confusion to cloud his features and he flipped the device open, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted sleepily, keeping his voice hushed.

"Ben, wake up." The urgency in her tone caught him off guard, banishing any chance of resuming his slumber.

"Gwen?" He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"Something big," she replied. "There's some kind of disturbance about fifteen miles northeast of here; outside of town. I don't know the details, but there is definitely some strong magic involved if I could feel it from here. Kevin and I are on our way to pick you up and…"

"I'll meet you there," he interrupted. "Fifteen miles northeast, right?"

"Yeah, but Ben…"

"See you there." He flipped the phone shut as he stood, his other hand reaching for a pair of jeans. After dressing quickly, he pulled on his green jacket and slid the phone into his pocket.

He opened the door to his room carefully, wincing at the creak of the hinges. Breathing a sigh of relief as he realized his parents were still asleep, he crept down the stairs and out of the house. His gaze settled on his bicycle for a moment before he quickly dismissed the idea, glancing down at his wrist instead. It only took a moment for him to find the appropriate form and his hand slammed down on top of the Omnitrix.

With wings spread, Jetray took to the air, gaining speed as he turned towards the northeast. _I thought it was mostly desert out there,_ he mused. _Then again, if anyone wanted to test out something without the general public noticing, the desert would be an obvious choice. _A bright flash of orange confirmed that he was heading in the right direction and he pressed forward, the scene coming into view.

A single house stood alone in the middle of the desert, but its presence seemed less significant than the creatures surrounding it. A swarm of DNAliens – at least two dozen by his estimation – were advancing towards the two people standing in defense of what was presumably their home. A single Highbreed towered at the rear of the offensive line, directing its minions forward.

_They don't stand a chance against that horde,_ Ben realized in horror. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed several scattered bodies, charred beyond recognition. Before he could take action, the smaller human reached forward, sending a stream of fire towards the advancing aliens, engulfing the front of the line in flames. _I stand corrected, but I'm sure they won't mind a little help._

He hovered above the remaining aliens, angling his head down as bright green energy blasted from his eyes. The DNAliens halted their progress, although it was difficult to determine if the cause was his attack or the fire that had left several of their number dead. Before he could attack again, he was forced backwards to avoid a ball of flame heading in his direction.

"Hey!" he protested. "I'm trying to help you!" He let the air current carry him back a little further as he tried to get a better take of the battle.

What he had assumed to be humans were starting to reveal that his initial observation had led to false conclusions. After all, he'd never met any human that could summon fire on demand. The flame-wielder was obviously female, with human characteristics. Red hair was pulled back in a loose braid that reached to her waist, contrasting with her pale features. Her companion was over half a foot taller, his dark brown hair brushing the top of his broad shoulders. Ben couldn't make out his face from his position, but he noticed that both figures wore long, dark coats.

The woman shouted something, her tone challenging, although he couldn't understand the words. He wasn't given time to contemplate their meaning, though. As he paused above the house, the Omnitrix flashed once before going dark, causing him to revert to his average, teenage form.

"Oh crap," he muttered as he saw the ground rushing towards him. As he tried to brace himself for the impending impact, he felt something slam into his side. He quickly realized that he was being held over the man's shoulder as they fell to the ground. The taller form absorbed the shock from their landing, but seemed unharmed as he straightened and set Ben on his feet.

"Stay here," he ordered, his accented voice sounding more like a growl. Ben nodded mutely, able to get a brief glance of his face before the man turned. He seemed to have the same pallid complexion as his female companion, but his most striking feature was a pair of glowing azure eyes.

In the time it took Ben to blink, the man had returned to the side of his partner, who was holding off the DNAliens with blast after blast of flame. She paused long enough to exchange a few words with her ally before resuming her defense. The DNAliens were dwindling in number, a few of them starting to hesitate as they saw the burned and lifeless bodies of their comrades. There seemed to be eight of them left, half of them continuing towards their targets.

The woman reached within her coat, withdrawing a sword as she waited for them to near. Her companion rushed forward, crouching for a moment before leaping up. Ben's eyes widened as he watched the man propel himself over the remaining DNAliens, drawing his own sword as he landed before the Highbreed. The familiar sound of a car's engine pulled his attention from the scene and he turned to regard Kevin and Gwen as they quickly climbed out of the vehicle.

"That guy's going to take on a Highbreed?" Kevin asked, surprise mingling with skepticism.

"Looks like it," Ben said, glancing down at his wrist.

"Why are you just standing here?" Gwen demanded.

"Do you see that?" He pointed to the scattered and smoldering remains of what had once been DNAliens. As Gwen nodded, he motioned to the woman who was slicing through more of the enemies. "She did that to them and that guy kept me from become a stain on the rocks." He held up his arm, showing them the darkened Omnitrix. "It stopped working when I got close to the house. I was using Jetray to get here fast and well…" He paused, glancing back to the battle. "Let's just say that it wouldn't have been pretty."

"They're fast," Kevin observed, trying to follow the movements of the strange couple, which had become little more than a blur. The woman's path was only determined by the aliens that fell as they met the deadly blade of her sword. "Looks like they don't need any help though."

"Any idea who, or what, they are?" Gwen asked.

"Obviously not human," Kevin replied before exclaiming, "What the hell? Did you see that?" When the cousins shook their heads, he continued. "I swear I just saw him bite that Highbreed." His words were followed by a soft chuckle. "Looks like he didn't like the taste. Can't say I blame him."

Ben and Gwen returned their attention to the makeshift battlefield. Only the Highbreed remained of the alien forces, now facing off against the couple. Kevin's blunt assessment had been correct and they found that they were having trouble keeping up with the pace of the fight. It was over in moments, the Highbreed laying in two pieces on the ground with the pair seeming relatively unharmed.

Their backs were to the trio of teenagers as the woman crouched down to examine the corpse. As she straightened, she turned, speaking a few inaudible words to her companion as she regarded the spectators. He simply shrugged, giving a brief response before pulling a small scrap of cloth from his pocket and handing it to her. She ran the cloth across her blade, wiping off what could only be assumed to be alien blood, and handed it back to him as she sheathed her sword.

"It doesn't look like they plan to attack us," Ben said, exchanging a glance with the others.

"Either way, keep your guard up," Gwen advised. "Here they come."

As the pair neared, Ben tried to make out the details of their appearance. Both seemed to be in their early twenties, but again, he found himself taking extra note of their eyes. The man's were a deep blue, although no longer glowing, while his partner's were a striking amethyst. Their movements were precise and graceful, making them appear to glide instead of walk. Streaks of green and magenta fluid stained their skin, dripping off the leather of their coats, but they showed no visible injuries.

"You should not be here," the woman stated. Her voice held the same accent as the man beside her, although her words seemed more melodic. "I suggest that you return to your homes and forget what you've seen tonight."

"I don't see that happening," Ben replied evenly.

"I could easily remove the memory," the man warned as he took another step forward.

"You can try," Kevin challenged, his hand inches away from the hood of his car. Before he could touch it, the stranger was directly in front of him, meeting his gaze evenly. Thick, magenta liquid clung to his face, a few drops falling from his chin.

"Do not test me, child," he growled. "I am not in the mood."

"Lothan," the woman interrupted. Her next words were spoken quickly, although the language was beyond their understanding.

"I am inclined to make an exception," he replied in English.

"No," she stated. Returning her attention to Ben, she parted her lips to speak again. "Who are you and why have you come here?"

"Funny. That's something we should be asking you," Kevin answered before Ben could respond.

"I'm Ben," the younger boy replied, trying to diffuse the situation. "We heard that there was a disturbance out here, so we came to see if we could help. I guess you had it covered."

"You could say that." She offered a slight smile before addressing her companion in their language. He nodded once, giving Kevin one last glare before returning to her side. "I suppose it is only fair to offer some explanation for what you witnessed tonight. However, it would be best if my husband and I had a chance to... clean up first. You are welcome to come inside, but due to the late hour, perhaps you would prefer to speak of this another time? If I recall correctly, you are required to attend education classes in the morning, are you not?"

"There's no school on Saturday," he said, glancing to the others. "I'm pretty sure that we'd all like to get some answers tonight."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "Besides, if we put this off, what's to keep you from skipping town?"

She exchanged a glance with her husband, who muttered something under his breath. The woman responded quietly, her shoulders rolling in a shrug. Their debate continued for only a few brief moments before they finally addressed the confused trio again.

"Very well," she said. "We shall discuss this inside." As the couple walked past them, they motioned for the teenagers to follow, leading them around to the front entrance. A few whispered words caused the door to open before they had neared it, adding more questions to the growing list in Ben's mind. The first thing he noticed were the small globes of light hovering around the ceiling, bathing the room in a soft glow. "Sit and relax. We will not take long."

Ben nodded, feeling more than a little unnerved by the eerie silence of the house, his sneakers sounding far too loud as he crossed the hardwood floor to the sofa. The couple ascended the stairs, leaving the trio to contemplate the situation. The living room seemed larger than the exterior of the house would imply, even with the two sofas occupying the center. Gwen sat on the other end of the one Ben was seated on, every muscle tense as she looked between him and Kevin.

"Something isn't right about this," she whispered.

"You're telling me," Kevin stated, leaning in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. "I say we find out what we can and then get the hell out of here."

"It's not just that," Gwen added as she shook her head slightly. "There's absolutely no electricity in here. No machines at all. It's like everything in the house is running on magic alone, but it's not like any kind of magic I've felt before."

"Any theories on what they are?" Ben asked, his voice equally quiet.

"No idea," Kevin replied. "They're strong and fast. They took down that Highbreed without even breaking a sweat. Then again, that guy did bite it. Maybe he poisoned it or something."

"Maybe." Ben looked over at him, hoping for any other ideas. "What are you doing?"

"They said to relax," he stated as he opened the refrigerator. "I usually like something to drink when I'm relaxing." His smirk vanished when he settled his gaze on the bottles within. "You might want to come take a look at this."

"What's wrong?" Gwen rose from the sofa and crossed the room to look past him, her eyes widening. "Ben?"

Her tone caused a feeling of alarm to course through him and he joined them in the kitchen, glancing into the refrigerator. Cold air greeted him, keeping the liter bottles chilled. Thick, crimson liquid filled the containers and he read the labels silently to himself, his pulse quickening as he swallowed hard.

"I say we forget the answers and just get out of here," he suggested, surprised that he could find his voice.

"I doubt that you will find a beverage to suit your taste in there." The melodic voice startled them and he looked up to see the woman's amused expression. "Had I known we would have guests tonight, I would have arranged for something more to your liking."

Her husband stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. His expression mirrored her own, a grin beginning to spread across his lips. While his appearance was mostly unchanged – save for a clean set of clothes and the absence of alien blood – hers was strikingly different. Her features seemed sharper, more angular, but her almond-shaped eyes retained their violet color. Her fiery hair hung loose, one side tucked behind a delicately pointed ear. Dark vines of ivy were tattooed across her shoulders and down her arms, seeming to move of their own accord and giving the impression that they continued past the border of her tank top.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ben asked, motioning to the contents of the refrigerator.

"That all depends on what you believe it to be," she replied.

"It looks like blood to me," Kevin clarified. Her noncommittal shrug did little to ease his suspicions. "So, should I even ask why you have a fridge full of blood? How about where you got it from?"

"We convince human teenagers to come into our home and then drain them before they can escape," the man stated, his grin never leaving his face. "Sometimes we store it for later use." He waited a moment, seeming to observe their shocked expressions and defensive postures before letting out a low chuckle.

"Ignore him," his wife said as she elbowed him in the ribs. "He sometimes forgets that not everyone shares his particular brand of humor. We do not harm young ones." Turning her head slightly, she addressed him next. "Was that really necessary? They are frightened enough as it is."

"It did improve my mood," he replied.

"Who said anything about being scared?" Kevin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I can smell your fear," he explained, suddenly behind the trio. "You can try to hide it as best as you can, but even beneath your strong façade, it is still there."

"That is enough, Lothan," she said firmly. "We have enough enemies as it is. We should try not to add any more to the list." Returning her attention to her guests, she offered a small smile. "My apologies for his lack of manners. As you have seen, it has been a rough night for us."

"That's actually why we're here." Gwen took a step forward, placing a little bit of distance between herself and the man addressed as Lothan. "Why were you fighting a Highbreed? Did it attack you?"

"So that's what the demon is called," she mused, almost to herself. "It did not attack us at first. It came here disguised as a human and requested to purchase something of mine. When we refused to bargain with it, the demon ordered its minions to attack. I just hope it stays dead so that we don't have to kill it again."

"It wasn't a demon," Ben explained. "It was an alien."

"That would explain why it did not taste like a demon," Lothan said as he retrieved two glasses from one of the cabinets. Motioning them aside, he withdrew one of the bottles from the refrigerator.

"Told you I saw him bite it," Kevin remarked.

"And what else did you see?" the woman asked, arching a brow.

"Enough to know that you're not human," Ben stated.

"Very observant." Lothan chuckled softly as he filled the glasses. "Although the same could be said for yourselves. There is something different about all three of you. You seem to be part human, but I am having trouble determining the rest of your heritage." Closing the bottle, he replaced it in the refrigerator before lifting the glasses and stepping past them. He handed one to his wife as he spoke again. "So that brings us back to the question of why you would come out here in the middle of the night to watch a battle."

"You're not really going to drink that, are you?" Kevin watched then uneasily, his stomach turning with the thought.

"Unless you are offering an alternative," Lothan replied with a grin, "I do not think it would be wise to ask that question."

"I believe it would be best if we focused on one subject at a time." She cast a warning look at her husband before returning her gaze to their guests. "Why are you here?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Gwen said.

*****

"It's working again," Ben said as he watched the green and black symbol return to the face of the Omnitrix. After nearly an hour of discussion with the couple, the teenagers had left the house and were halfway home.

"As much as I'd like to kick some alien butt," Kevin remarked, staring at the road in front of them, "I think we should stay away from this one. They seem to be able to handle even a Highbreed without any trouble. They don't need our help on this and I'd be just as happy to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Come on," Ben argued. "We've dealt with all kinds of dangerous aliens. This really isn't much different."

"Except for the fact that this time we run the risk of being someone's dinner." His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he glanced at Gwen out of the corner of his eye. She seemed lost in thought, staring out the window silently. "I'm pretty sure that he would have tried to put us on the menu without a second thought if his wife wasn't there."

"Maybe he was just in a bad mood," Ben offered, although the excuse sounded lame even to him. "They were in the middle of fighting a bunch of aliens when we showed up. That would ruin almost anyone's night."

"It doesn't add up." Gwen turned her head to look at them. "Think about it. The Highbreed aren't really the bargaining type. Why would they change their habits now?" She shook her head slightly. "Either that Highbreed knew that it didn't have much of a chance against them or there's more to this than they're telling us."

"Given the fact that the Highbreed have a huge superiority complex, I'm willing to bet that we didn't get the whole picture back there," Kevin agreed. "All the more reason to stay out of it."

Ben sighed and turned to look out the window, leaving the debate there for now. _Let it go,_ he told himself. _For all we know, they might not even want our help. Kevin might have a point, but with one Highbreed dead, it's likely that more will show up. If that happens…_ He didn't finish the thought, closing his eyes as he yawned instead. _Well, the enemy of my enemy…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. _

**Chapter Two**

Resting his elbows on his knees, Ben sat on his bed, torn by indecision. He had spent most of the Saturday afternoon with Gwen and Kevin, discussing the situations and the latest visitors to the area. They seemed to be in agreement: stay out of it and let the situation resolve itself. He couldn't bring himself to accept that, though.

_We're supposed to be protecting the Earth_, he thought, recalling his earlier arguments. _So far, the Highbreed have been the biggest threat. How can I just sit by and watch them cause more trouble?_ It wasn't their fight, they told him. Getting in the middle of a feud between the Highbreed and a pair of vampires would be suicide. The pair could handle themselves. _What if they become a bigger problem than the rest of the aliens we've dealt with?_

He shook his head, unwilling to follow that train of thought. They couldn't be that bad, could they? After all, he was certain that they could have caused some serious damage to the teenagers, but they hadn't. They hadn't been completely honest either, though.

Standing, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. A glance at the clock told him it was only a few minutes past eight, early enough for what he had planned, but late enough for the sun to have set. His hand reached for the doorknob, but stopped, returning to his side as he turned towards the window. The last thing he wanted to do was to try to explain this to his parents.

_No,_ he realized with a humorless laugh. _The last thing I want to do is try to have a casual conversation with a pair of vampires by myself._ He turned the dial on the Omnitrix, selecting the appropriate alien before pressing his palm down on the image. It surprised him how painless the change was. The distortion of bone and muscle as it reformed into something else should have caused him to scream in agony, but he had discovered that it wasn't even that uncomfortable. It was a strange sensation, to feel himself stretching and realigning into something different, but he remained grateful that it never hurt.

A thin vapor collected in front of his mouth as he breathed, his wings spreading out behind him. With a thought, his form faded, passing through the wall easily before solidifying once more. He knew that he could have reached his destination quicker had he chosen Jetray, but he wanted the extra time to think, to figure out exactly what he would say.

*****

"Damn it," Kevin grumbled as a drop of oil splattered onto his forehead.

"Such language for one so young."

His eyes narrowed as he heard the familiar voice and he wiped the dark residue from his forehead with the back of his hand before rolling out from under the car. He was on his feet almost instantly, glaring at the figure leaning in the doorway of the garage. One hand tightened into a fist while the other inched towards the hood of the car, his teeth clenched as he addressed the unwelcome visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Are you always so hospitable?" Lothan asked, a hint of a grin dancing across his features.

"I'm not going to ask you again," the dark-haired youth warned.

"That is comforting to know." The vampire stalked forward, chuckling softly. "I find it far too annoying when one feels the need for repetition." He stopped a few feet away, his unblinking gaze settled on the teenager as he spoke again. "I wanted a chance to talk to you alone."

"Right." Kevin's skepticism was clear in his tone as he watched him warily. "So, talk."

"Usually, when one has a guest, he would at least try to be polite." The pupils and whites vanished as his eyes took on a dark blue glow. "Perhaps you missed that lesson in etiquette. You have not even offered a drink."

"What ever happened to not hurting 'young ones'?" As his palm landed on the hood of the car, he felt the hard, green cover spread over his skin.

"Young is a relative term," Lothan replied, his grin revealing a pair of elongated canines. "My wife is stricter on that than I am. I simplify it to refusing to harm innocents. You, however, are not exactly innocent, are you?"

"I put that behind me," he retorted defensively. "Or maybe you missed that memo?"

"Have you really?" An eyebrow arched as his grin shifted to a smirk. "And what about those that you have hurt in the past? Have they put it behind them as well?"

"You're one to talk." The teen took a step forward, his muscles tense. "How many people have you hurt over the years? How many people have you killed?"

"I do not think you want an answer to that." Glowing eyes narrowed as he continued. "One more would not make a difference."

"Think you can bite through steel?" Kevin challenged.

"I suppose we will find out."

*****

As soon as the house came into view, Ben descended to the ground, his wings wrapping around his form. With a bright flash of green, he returned to his human appearance and took a deep breath before walking towards the building. His unease grew, his heart beating faster with each step as he glanced up at the structure.

It seemed like an ordinary house; two floors with a wrap-around porch held up by columns. Light tan siding helped it to blend in with the landscape and he noticed the damage from the previous night was gone. The desert sand seemed undisturbed, almost as if the battle he had witnessed never took place. The windows on the second floor were dark, but a warm, inviting glow came from the first level.

He looked over his shoulder, gazing at the tiny silhouette of his town in the distance. His instincts screamed at him, telling him once again that this was a bad idea, but he ignored them and faced the house. Another deep breath filled his lungs before he slowly exhaled and approached it. He cautiously ascended the wooden steps, his hand lifting to knock on the door.

Before he could complete the motion, the door swung open, inviting him inside. He hesitated, recalling a scene from a horror movie that he had recently watched, but forced the unwelcome images to the back of his mind. As soon as he entered, the door swung closed on silent hinges, the soft click causing him to spin around in alarm.

_Ok, now this is getting creepy_, he thought as he tried to force his heartbeat to slow to a normal rhythm. He swallowed hard, turning towards the short corridor before him. Before he could call out to announce his presence, he was greeted by a melodic voice.

"You do not have to stand in the foyer all evening, Ben."

He followed the voice, wincing at the sound of his sneakers on the floor as he stepped into the living room. His gaze fell upon the figure seated on one of the sofas, her legs curled beneath her as a book rested on her lap. The small globes of light still hovered around the ceiling and they seemed to brighten as he entered the room. His carefully prepared words failed him as he paused inside the doorway and he simply nodded when she motioned to the other sofa.

"Please, sit and relax," she said.

"Thanks." He was glad to at least remember his manners as he sat, his eyes never leaving her. "I hope I'm not bothering you, Mrs. Konistav."

"Lalasa," she corrected with a smile. "No need for formalities."

"Right." He cleared his throat as he watched her close the book and set it aside. "I'll try to make this quick."

"I have all night."

"Well, I don't." Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees. "My friends think we should stay out of this, but I don't think I can do that."

"This is not your fight." She stood, crossing the room to the kitchen, and pulled a glass down from the cabinet. After filling it, she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and returned to the living room, handing him the bottle before resuming her seat. "I have a feeling that we will have to deal with more of those creatures while we are here and I do not want to see innocent bystanders hurt in the process."

"That's the thing," he replied as he leaned back. "We're not exactly bystanders in all of this. We've been fighting the Highbreed for a while now. So, if they're involved in any trouble, then it's kind of my job to find out what's going on and stop it. I can only do that if I know the truth."

"You already know more than you should," she stated. "Believe me, the less you know from here on out, the better. My husband and I have only involved the local population when absolutely necessary. If these… Highbreed become more of a problem, we have allies that we can contact to assist us."

"But why call them when we're right here?" Ben argued. "We know how they work. We can help."

"You are speaking for your friends, now. I thought they did not want to be a part of this."

"If I can convince them that you're not here to hurt anyone, then they might be willing to help too." He twisted the cap off of the bottle and took a sip of the water, his confidence returning as the conversation progressed. "You can trust me, Lalasa. I just want to help."

She seemed to consider his words as he watched her lift her glass to take a sip of the thick, crimson liquid. He forced down the discomfort he felt towards the beverage, deciding that he should be thankful that his own blood didn't fill the glass. Her expression changed slightly, her ivy tattoos shifting across her skin as she finally spoke.

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

*****

"Stay still!" Kevin yelled in frustration as he struck empty air yet again.

"There would be little fun in that," Lothan laughed from behind him. "We can try it your way though."

The teenager spun around, fist clenched as the momentum carried it towards the vampire. His triumphant grin vanished when the visitor lifted a hand, catching the thrown punch with apparent ease. Lothan's grip tightened, causing the steel coating to crack before he released his hold. Kevin stepped back, green flakes falling from his hand as he tried to catch his breath. He watched the vampire, expecting retaliation, but none came.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" he demanded angrily.

"Is that why you think I am here?" He arched a brow, the glow fading from his eyes as he chuckled.

"So, you just came here to screw with me." His tone made it clear that the words were an observation instead of a question. "If that's the only reason you have, then you can see yourself out. I don't have time for this crap."

"You apparently have no sense of humor, either."

"Maybe yours is just too twisted for my tastes," he retorted. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you want." He folded his arms over his chest as the steel coating retreated from his form.

"Initially, I figured it might be beneficial to have a word with you," Lothan replied with a shrug. "However, your short temper presented an opportunity that I could not resist."

"And what's that?"

"Amusement, my friend." The vampire grinned, his fangs gone as he regarded the youth. "For those of us with eternity before us, we take our humor where we find it."

"Let's get one thing straight," Kevin began as he glared at him. "I'm not your friend. I'd like nothing better than the thought of never seeing you again. So, why don't you take your sick sense of humor and get the hell out of my garage."

"Very well," he conceded with half a bow. He stepped past him, his boots silent on the concrete before he paused. "I suppose you will just have to wait for your friend's return to learn the status of his discussion with my wife."

"What?" His expression went through a slow transformation: anger to confusion to panic to suspicion. "You're lying. Even Ben wouldn't be dumb enough to go there alone."

"Then I suppose it was another giant blue moth with his scent that I passed on my way here." Lothan turned, a grin forming on his lips as he regarded the youth. "I doubt he saw me, but believe me when I tell you that he was heading for my current residence."

Kevin cast a glance at his car, silently cursing the fact that he had chosen that particular evening to change the oil. When he looked back to the visitor, he felt a fresh wave of anger spread through his entire being. He could see the amusement in the vampire's eyes and wanted nothing more than to break his jaw.

"If she hurts him…" He couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't find the words to express just what he would do to them if Ben was found injured or worse. Instead, he left the threat hanging and met the dark blue gaze with a furious glare.

"Calm yourself, Kevin." The words were laced with a tone of command and the teenager felt an odd sensation sinking into his mind. His anger faded as he felt his muscles relax, part of his thoughts screaming in alarm even as a smile worked its way onto his features. "That is much better. Now, I want you to listen carefully. Your friend is in no danger. You would do well not to worry yourself over his absence." Lothan took a step back, edging towards the open door of the garage. "I believe it would be best if you simply forgot about this little meeting." With that said, he turned, silent steps taking him out into the night. He paused, giving one last glance over his shoulder as the teenager blinked in confusion. "My apologies, young man. I suppose I have the wrong address."

"Hey, no problem man." He watched the stranger depart and turned back to his car. "Sure hope he finds what he's looking for," he mused as he slid back under the vehicle.

*****

"So, you don't even know what they're after?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I doubt that they even know what they are seeking," Lalasa replied with a shrug. "They know the effect that they want, but not what creates it."

"Ok, so what effect do they want?" He leaned back and sipped his water, the bottle nearly half empty.

"Before I explain that, it is important that you understand a few things about me," she stated. "As you know, Lothan and I are from a different realm. Your cousin was correct when she said she felt strong magic here." She gave a slight smile at his surprised expression. "We have excellent hearing, Ben. Your world is built on technology while ours is thick with magic. The two forces rarely function together. One usually overcomes the other, depending on which is stronger."

"So that explains why the Omnitrix doesn't work in here," he observed. It seemed strange that such a powerful piece of alien technology could simply cease to function, but he could find no other explanation. As she arched a questioning brow, he held up his wrist. "This. It lets me change into different aliens, but as soon as I got close to the house, it just shut off. It started working again on the way home last night."

"Interesting." She seemed to observe the item for a moment before lifting her amethyst gaze to his. "Magic could certainly account for that. During my first visit to Los Angeles, I managed to disable a friend's security system purely by accident." A soft laugh drifted on the air as she recalled the memory. "Needless to say, he was not pleased. However, sometimes such things are beyond my control. Magic is something that is ingrained in me. Even as a mortal, I was well-versed in the Arcane. I had been studying since I was a child."

"I guess that part of the myth is true, then." His words were directed to himself, but he saw her tip her head to the side as she considered them. "The whole vampire myth, I mean. You were… alive one, right?"

"Once," she admitted. "A very long time ago."

"How long?" He regretted the question almost as soon as it left his lips, remembering something about it being rude to ask a woman her age. "Nevermind, it's not really that important, is it?"

"It is alright, Ben." Her tone was gentle as she continued. "There is no crime in curiosity. It has been nearly a millennium since I have drawn breath." She paused and laughed softly. "You look surprised. Would you believe that my husband is more than two hundred years older than I am?"

"But why does he look human and you don't?"

"Because he was human before he was turned," she replied. "I was only half human, on my father's side. My mother was an elf."

"An elf?" he asked skeptically, resisting the urge to laugh. The image of Santa's workshop danced in his mind and he bit his lower lip, unable to picture the woman before him as a part of it. "Seriously?"

"You are sitting here conversing with a vampire and yet you find it difficult to believe in the existence of elves?" She shook her head slightly. "I have the feeling that you have an inaccurate view of my mother's people, although I do not believe that I even want to know what that is. The elves of my homeland are guardians of the forest and keepers of Arcane secrets. They are similar in appearance to humans, with a few small differences. I have been told that I look a lot like my mother, if that helps."

"Yeah, a little." His mind took him along a different path; away from the North Pole and into a dense forest. He recalled a story he had read over the summer; a story of magic and dragons and, he remembered, elves. "Anyway," he changed the subject, "you said you know what effect the Highbreed are going for?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "At least, I think I do. They want something that will disable technological devices. I have several items that contain enough magic to accomplish that, but nothing that I would trust those creatures with. I am unsure of their intentions, but I have been careful to limit our influence on your world. I would rather not change that now."

"It's a good thing you didn't give them anything," he assured her. "The Highbreed want to wipe out every human on the planet. They think they're superior to everything else."

"How many of them are there?" She had drained her glass and set it on the table beside her, but her eyes flashed briefly with a bright, violet glow.

"I'm not sure," he said uneasily. The change in her demeanor worried him, to say the least, and for a moment, he second-guessed his decision to visit her. "We've dealt with them a couple of times, mostly outside of town, but I don't know if they have any one place to hang out. We've really only seen one at a time. Even one is almost more than we could handle."

She nodded as she rose from the sofa and began pacing. His eyes followed her, observing every detail. Her footsteps made no sound and no shadow fell from her form. She was obviously agitated, but so far had made no move towards him. He cast a glance at the corridor that led to the entrance to the house, almost wondering if he would be able to make it out of there.

Ben shook his head, banishing the thought. She had plenty of opportunity to hurt him, hadn't she? So far, they had just been discussing the situation. _So why do I feel like I should be running away?_ Maybe it was the realization that he was alone with someone who had done something that he hadn't accomplished. He had watched her and her husband kill a Highbreed, and then walk away without a scratch. Her posture worried him, too. She had gone from calm serenity to borderline fury in a matter of seconds.

"You are frightened," she stated. When he opened his mouth to deny it, she lifted a hand. "Superior senses, remember? Your heart is racing and I can smell your fear. Rest assured, Ben, I have no intention of harming you. It is just…" She paused, almost as if searching for the right words. "I have close friends that reside in your world. If these Highbreed intend to harm them, then I must deal with the threat. If that means that I must hunt them down one by one, then so be it."

*****

Kevin had just finished pouring the last quart of oil when he heard his phone. Setting the empty container aside, he fished the device out of his pocket, grinning when he saw the name on the caller-ID.

"Hey, Gwen," he greeted cheerfully.

"Kevin, I think Ben might be in trouble." She sounded worried and his brow furrowed slightly.

"I'm sure he's fine," he replied, certain in his assessment.

"Really?" Her tone was skeptical. "Kevin, his parents just called. He managed to leave the house without them seeing him. I already called Julie and she hasn't seen him either."

"So? Can't you track him?"

"I did," she said. "He's outside of town." When he didn't respond, she continued. "Fifteen miles outside of town. In the desert."

"Maybe Big Chill wanted to have another litter," he offered with a chuckle.

"I can't believe you're joking about this!"

"Gwen, listen, I'm sure Ben is alright," he assured her again. "I don't see what you're so upset about."

"Gee, I don't know," she replied angrily. "Maybe because there's a pair of vampires in a little house… Fifteen miles outside of town!"

"Vampires?" he echoed in confusion. "Really?"

"Kevin, what is wrong with you?" Gwen demanded. He held the phone a few inches away from his head, wincing at the volume.

"Alright," he conceded. "I'll come pick you up and we can check it out if it'll make you feel better." Hearing her agree, he disconnected the call and slid the phone back into his pocket. He closed the hood of his car and climbed into the driver's seat.

Something pulled at the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. Gwen had sounded so sure that her cousin was in danger, but it seemed impossible. Kevin couldn't imagine that scenario. _Of course he's alright,_ he thought. _We'll go take a nice drive out to the desert and she'll see that nothing's wrong. Maybe we can catch a late movie afterwards._ He grinned at the thought as he pulled out of the garage. _Might have to be a chick flick though. Oh well, I can deal with that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So run this by me again?" Kevin glanced over at his passenger before returning his attention to the road.

"Honestly, Kevin, it's really not that complicated." Gwen shook her head slightly as she continued. "There are two vampires living in a house out in the desert. We met them last night and now Ben went to talk to them without telling anyone."

"So, your cousin, Ben Tennyson, went out to have a chat with a couple of vampires all by himself?" He arched a brow, his tone skeptical. _No more horror movies for her_, he decided. "Come on, not even Ben is that dumb. Even if he was, I don't think he has the stones for something like that."

She shot him a look that would have frozen lava, and then rolled her eyes. Turning her head, she stared out the window, watching the desert landscape stretched out beside them. The moon cast an eerie glow across the barren expanse and it seemed to magnify the dread that was welling up inside of her.

"So you're sure you don't remember anything from last night?" she asked, refusing to look at him.

"Nothing," he admitted with a scowl.

"So you don't remember watching two people massacre over a dozen DNAliens and a Highbreed?" she pressed.

"Like they didn't deserve it," he muttered.

"Kevin, they didn't just fight them." She turned her head to regard him finally. "They killed them. No questions, no explanations, nothing. Didn't you see the..." She paused, stumbling over the words. "Don't you remember the bodies? They were scattered all over the place when we got there. Most of them looked like they had been burned alive."

"So they barbecued a couple dozen DNAliens." His shoulders rolled in a shrug. "I think I would have remembered that."

"You should remember it," she retorted. "You were there. You almost picked a fight with one of the vampires."

"Really?" He couldn't resist a grin at the mental image conjured by her words.

"Yes, really. He made a comment about erasing..." Her eyes widened as the realization sunk in. "He must have erased your memory sometime between then and the time I called you earlier."

"That doesn't make any sense." When he received an incredulous look, he elaborated. "Let's say that all that actually happened last night. Why would he erase my memory and no one else's? Don't you think they would have just tried to kill us instead?"

"I don't know," she replied, staring out the window again. "All I know is that we were all there. We saw what they can do and now Ben is alone with them."

*****

"Your friends, are they…?" Ben left the question unfinished as Lalasa refilled her glass and returned to her seat.

"Some are human and some are vampires," she replied. "Although the vampires here are different than us. They are better suited to blend in with the humans. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to be able to tell my friends that you're not as bad as they think," he explained, gesturing to her glass. "I mean, just because you're a vampire, it doesn't mean that you have to hurt people, right?"

"Ben, I do not think you understand." Setting her glass on the table beside her, she watched him, her expression grave. "We are predators. We hunt and we kill. It is in our nature. Just because I am drinking my breakfast from a glass, it does not mean that it is my only method of obtaining nourishment. Our morals are different than yours. My husband and I do not hunt innocents, but there are those of our kind that have no regard for humanity."

"That's not really helping," he said, frowning.

"You wanted the truth."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Consider this," Lalasa began. "Many centuries ago, there was a vampire who was banished from our world. From then until recently, my husband and I were the only ones of our kind in Zalyndrya. However, as time went on, small bands of young vampires began slaughtering humans across the land, mostly gypsies. About two years ago, we discovered that the one we had banished had found a way to send others to our world from Earth. He was so bent on revenge for what he perceived as an injustice, that he created an elaborate scheme to draw us into a trap. In the end, we faced him and his cohorts, and I can tell you that it did not end well. The only way to ensure that we would have no more trouble was for me to kill him." She lowered her gaze and folded her hands in her lap. "He was my brother."

Ben had no words for what she had told him. He simply stared at her for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to respond. His mind tried to gain perspective, to understand the position someone would have to be in to kill part of her own family.

"So you see, violence is a part of our existence." Her words drew him from his thoughts, forcing his attention back to the subject at hand. "I would like to tell you that you and your friends have absolutely nothing to worry about when dealing with us, but that would be a lie."

He nodded mutely, staring at the bottle of water in his hand. The information she had given him was drastically different than what he had hoped for, but at least she was willing to be honest. That fact was hardly reassuring, though. Throughout the course of his fifteen years, he had learned that few things in life were free and he had the distinct impression that the cost of the knowledge she had given him would be more than he was willing to pay.

"Does it have to be human?" he asked finally. As he watched her arch a brow, he cleared his throat and forced the words out. "The blood… Does it have to be from a human?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "In rare circumstances, I have had to resort to hunting animals, but their blood is not nearly as fulfilling. If I limited my diet strictly to animal blood, I would have to hunt at least once a week, possibly more. With humans, generally I only have to feed fresh once a month." She lifted her glass from the table and motioned to it. "This sustains me well enough in between."

"Where do you get that?"

"We have a supplier down in Los Angeles. He gets it from the blood bank and sells it to the local vampires, some of which happen to be friends of ours."

"So it's not all bad," he said, managing a small smile. "I mean, you don't go out of your way to hurt people and I guess you only do that when you absolutely have to. I just find it really strange that no one believes that you exist."

"We are extremely careful to keep it that way," Lalasa explained. "It's easier for the ones that are native to your world. They can survive on bottled blood alone if they wish. It's also easier for them to blend in than it is for us."

"Why's that?" Something in the back of his mind warned him that he was asking too many questions, but he ignored it. _How often to I have a chance to sit down and learn about vampires right from the source?_

"There are a few things that set us apart from the ones here." She held out her hand and one of the globes of light drifted down from the ceiling, hovering above her palm. "We have no shadow, no reflection, and our movements are completely silent."

"We make excellent assassins," a voice added from behind him.

Startled, Ben nearly fell off the sofa as he turned around, the plastic water bottle clattering to the floor. Lothan's grin was accompanied by Lalasa's soft, melodic laughter and the teenager felt himself flush with angry embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" he demanded.

"Approximately fifteen minutes," Lothan replied with a chuckle. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize I was there. It took longer than I had expected and I was bored with waiting."

"Forgive me," Lalasa said, stifling another laugh. "The look on your face was simply priceless."

He glanced between them, realizing how dangerous of a position he was in. On the one hand, their humor, while at his expense, was generally good-natured. However, being the only human in a room with two vampires cast a shadow of paranoia over him. The atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically as he watched their expressions grow serious. Without a word, Lothan was gone, the slam of the front door the only signal of his departure.

"Did you tell anyone that you were coming here tonight?" Lalasa asked.

"No," Ben replied with a confused shake of his head. "Why?"

"Your friends will be arriving within a few minutes."

*****

"Hey, Kevin?" Gwen turned her head to regard him, her features showing the concern that accompanied an unpleasant revelation.

"Yeah?"

"What if Ben didn't leave on his own?"

"I don't follow." The corners of his mouth dipped in a frown as he glanced at her briefly.

"What if they came and took him?" She didn't want to follow that train of thought, but she couldn't dismiss the possibility.

"I don't think he would have gone quietly," he stated. "He would have struggled and I bet his parents would have heard it."

"You made a comment last night about how fast they are," she reminded. "I know you don't remember, but we couldn't even keep up with them. They could have gotten in, grabbed him, and left before anyone even realized what happened."

"You think they're after the Omnitrix?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that some alien tried to steal it." As she looked away, she straightened in her seat, pointing to the house that was starting to take shape up ahead. "There it is."

Kevin nodded as he tried to get a good look at the structure. He noticed a figure leaning against one of the columns on the porch as they neared and watched the man lift a hand, presumably to shield his eyes from the glare of the headlights. Pulling up in front of the house, he shifted into Park and killed the engine.

"Is that the guy?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, reaching for the door handle. She hesitated, lowering her voice as she glanced over at him. "We need to handle this carefully. Ben is still in there and he's alive, but we don't want to give them any reason to hurt him or us."

"Carefully," he repeated, still staring at the man on the porch. "Got it."

He opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car before striding across the sand to the house. Pausing a few feet away from the stairs, he glared up at the waiting figure, trying to force his memory to recall the previous evening. The man was clad in jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched across the muscles of his chest and upper arms. Kevin estimated that the man was only an inch or two taller than him and similarly built, only slightly more muscular. _I could probably take him,_ he thought.

"Well met," Lothan greeted, lowering his hand as he folded his arms over his chest. "What brings you all the way out here tonight?"

"Where's Ben?" Kevin demanded, earning him a panicked look from Gwen.

"I believe it is considered rude to answer a question with another question," the vampire replied with a hint of a grin. "I will forgive your breach of etiquette for now."

"I'm not going to ask you again," the dark-haired teen warned.

"This seems strangely familiar," Lothan remarked. "Not that you would remember of course…"

"You son of a…"

"Mr. Konistav," Gwen interrupted, resting a hand on Kevin's arm. "Please, we just want to see Ben and make sure he's alright."

"It is nice to see that one of you has manners," he replied, shifting his gaze to her. "I assure you, your cousin is unharmed."

As if to confirm his words, the front door opened and Ben stepped out onto the porch, followed by Lalasa. Her leather duster was as spotless as the land surrounding the house and she handed a nearly identical one to her husband as she stopped beside him. Ben offered an apologetic smile to his friends as he descended the stairs.

"We will be in touch," Lalasa stated.

Ben couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not, so he simply nodded as he walked towards the car. Gwen gave the couple one last look before following, pulling a glaring Kevin beside her. Once inside the vehicle, they wasted no time in putting as much distance between themselves and the house as possible, and Gwen decided that for once, complaining about exceeding the speed limit would be a bad idea.

"Honestly, Ben," she began as the outskirts of town came into view. "I don't know what goes through your head sometimes. What possessed you to go out there by yourself? I thought we agreed to stay out of it."

"I just wanted to ask them a few things," he replied defensively. "I had a feeling that they're not as bad as you thought and wanted to make sure."

"They're vampires!" she stated angrily. "What if they tried to kill you?"

"They could have killed all of us last night if they wanted to," he retorted.

"What did she mean?" Kevin asked suddenly, drawing confused stares from the cousins. "That lady said that they'd be in touch. What was she talking about?"

"They want the Highbreed gone as much as we do," Ben explained. "Even if we don't work side by side with them, if we can find out where the aliens are hiding, then they can help get rid of them."

"Why do they care?" He glanced at him in the rearview mirror before returning his attention to the road and slowing down for a stop light.

"I think getting attacked by a Highbreed and a bunch of DNAliens is enough reason for them to care," he replied. "But Lalasa said that they have friends here on Earth."

"You're on a first-name basis with them?" Gwen asked, finally turning around to look at him.

"Well, yeah," he said, glancing down at the glow of the Omnitrix. "That's not really the point though. If they want to protect the Earth, even if it is just for their friends here, then they can't really be all bad. Look, if you guys don't want to get involved, fine, but I think it's better off for everyone if I help them."

"We work as a team," Kevin stated before shaking his head. "That was a stupid move, Tennyson. Ballsy, but stupid."

"Have fun explaining all of this to your parents," Gwen added. "You're going to be in so much trouble when you get home."

"I'll figure out something to tell them," he replied. "That's the other thing. We can't tell anyone about them, not even our parents. Mine are just getting over the fact that we're out here fighting aliens. I think that telling them that we're helping vampires and fighting aliens would be too much for them."

"All that aside, can you imagine what the general public would do if they found out that we had a pair of vampires hanging around?" Kevin asked as they pulled up to Ben's house. "I think this is something that's going to have to stay between us."

"Exactly," Ben confirmed. "I also kind of promised that we'd keep quiet about it." He watched Gwen glare at him as she stepped out of the car, allowing him to exit the vehicle as well. "What? She told me a lot more about them and their problems with the Highbreed."

"Like what?" she prompted.

"Well, assuming that I'm not grounded, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Turning towards the house, he caught sight of his parents standing at the door. "I better get inside."

"Sometimes I wonder about him," she remarked as she watched him enter his house.

"Just sometimes?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "We both know how he can be. He's too stubborn for his own good. Why didn't you tell him?"

"About what?" Sliding into the passenger seat, she turned to regard him. "About your memory?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "Don't you think that's something he should know about?"

"Don't you think he should have told us where he was going?" she retorted.

*****

"So she killed her own brother?" Gwen asked in horrified disbelief.

"Yeah," Ben replied, handing her one of the smoothies. "But when you think about it, she did both her world and ours a favor. I know it sounds bad, but from what she was saying, a lot of people died because of him."

"And this is all assuming she was telling the truth," Kevin remarked as he took his beverage.

"I believe her," Ben stated. "I don't know why, but I just know that she wasn't lying last night."

"Maybe because they want you to trust them." Kevin leaned against the hood of the car and took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Just like that guy didn't want me to remember what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ben, Lothan wiped his memory," Gwen explained. "We're not sure when, but it was sometime between Friday night and yesterday evening. He doesn't remember meeting them before last night, not even when we watched them kill that Highbreed. If they can do that, then it's not a far stretch to think that they can make you believe whatever they want you to."

The younger boy frowned, his brow furrowed as he considered the new information. His attention was drawn to the sound of an approaching motorcycle, the noise accompanied by a low whistle from Kevin. The trio watched as a black and violet bike pulled up beside the store before the rider turned off the engine.

"Looks like one of the new Harleys," Kevin observed. "I didn't know that model was out yet."

The cousins nodded as the rider removed his helmet, revealing youthful features and light brown hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. He unzipped his leather jacket and walked to the window, placing a few bills on the counter.

"Anyone else see something odd about that?" the black-haired teen asked. When the other two shook their heads in confusion, he motioned to the stranger. "Does he look like the wheat-grass smoothie kind of guy? Not to mention the fact that he looks barely out of high school. Kind of strange that he could afford a bike like that." The stranger glanced over at them, as if sensing that he was the subject of discussion.

"Don't you think we have enough to worry about right now?" Ben asked impatiently as he stepped in front of them. "Let the guy enjoy his smoothie in peace."

"Relax, Tennyson," Kevin said with a smirk. "I just want to find out where he got his bike."

"You can ask, but I don't think you'll get an answer." They looked over as Julie approached. "He was here yesterday. I saw a couple of people try to talk to him, but I don't think he speaks English." She glanced over at him before settling her gaze on Ben. "Where were you yesterday anyway? I really needed to talk to you."

"I was…" He paused, trying to come up with a good explanation.

"He was with me," Kevin answered for him. "I had some work to do on my car and needed an extra pair of hands. You know… Guy stuff."

"Right…" she replied with a frown. "Ben, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He gave a glance to the others before following her across the parking lot.

Gwen and Kevin watched the pair for a moment before returning their attention to the stranger who had returned to the motorcycle. He seemed to be watching the other customers with only a small amount of interest, but every few minutes, he would look in their direction. By the time Ben returned, the pair was starting to feel more than a little uneasy. The crestfallen expression on his face brushed aside their concerns and they exchanged a glance.

"What happened?" Gwen asked. "Where's Julie?"

"She had to go home and finish packing," he replied. "Her dad just got a job in New York. They're leaving town tonight." He sighed and downed the rest of his smoothie. "Can this weekend get any worse?"

* * *

_A/N: Before the Benlie shippers start sharpening their stakes, let me note that I'm not getting rid of Julie to open the door for an OC relationship. I don't write romance. I have other reasons for wanting her out of the picture and I didn't want to add a messy break-up. That left me with two options: either have her move away or kill her off. Given the fact that it would be emotionally devastating for Ben if she died suddenly, I figured sending her out of town would be the better decision._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So here we go... two updates in one week. I might have another one ready before the holidays, but it's still in progress. I'd like to take a moment to thank the readers who have posted reviews. They always brighten my day when I see them and I try to respond to each one that I receive. As the story continues, I will definitely be responding to reviews and including little tidbits about the original characters that appear in this fic. _

_I appreciate everyone that's reading this story and those who have added it to their alerts as well._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The first half of the day passed quickly. Ben drifted from class to class in a daze, his mind far from the schoolwork that should have been his main focus. Between dealing with aliens, a pair of vampires – who might or might not have been honest – and the departure of his girlfriend, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. By the time lunch rolled around, he wanted nothing more than to take a much-needed half hour nap.

Deciding that getting some food in his system would be a better idea, he carried a tray to his usual table, his eyes downcast as he picked at the meal. He barely heard the excited whispers around him, but when they finally caught his attention, he glanced up in subdued curiosity.

Across the lunchroom, at a table alone, sat a girl he didn't recognize. By all accounts, she was beautiful. Pale blond hair spilled over her shoulders, her face framed by a pair of thin braids; one violet, one midnight blue. Crystal blue eyes seemed to observe everything around her as she took a small bite from the pear in her hand.

"Looking for a new girlfriend already?" a familiar voice taunted from behind him.

"Go away, Cash," he muttered.

"Like she'd go for a loser like you anyway," Cash continued, ignoring the remark and prompting a laugh from JT. "Your last one left town to get away from you." When Ben failed to take the bait, he pressed further. "Maybe I'll go talk to her then."

"Have fun with that."

He watched the pair stroll over to the other table, trying to hide a grin when the girl seemed to ignore them. His vague amusement faded into concern as he watched her swat away Cash's hand. When the boy persisted, toying with one of her braids, Ben decided it was time to intervene. As he started to stand, though, he realized that the girl had her own way of dealing with the annoyance. Her left hand darted up to grab the boy's wrist and she twisted it, the quick movement eliciting a cry of pained surprise. She said a few words, her voice too soft for Ben to hear, and then released her grip, sending Cash staggering back a few paces.

The pair wasted no time in retreating, leaving Ben to wonder what exactly she had said to them. When she stood, her slight frame surprised him. She couldn't have been more than an inch or two over five feet tall, but she had sent the bully and his side-kick packing with ease. She dumped the empty plate from her tray into the trash can and then calmly exited the cafeteria, taking the rest of her pear with her.

"Who was that?" he asked a passing classmate.

"She just transferred here from somewhere in Europe," the student replied. "I have math class with her. Her name's Abigalia Fox, but that's all I know."

"Thanks."

The rest of a day seemed like a blur. With one more riddle added to everything else he was trying to focus on, Ben was surprised he made it through the day without getting detention for daydreaming in class. While he was hardly in the market for a new girlfriend so soon, the new student from Europe certainly presented him with a few questions.

As he stepped out of the school, he stopped, hiding his surprise at the motorcycle waiting in front of the building. Within moments, the petite blonde rushed past him and down the stairs. The rider handed her a helmet, which she slid on quickly before climbing onto the bike. He watched them depart, momentarily stunned, before shaking himself out of his stupor and descending the steps to the bicycle rack. As he leaned down to turn the combination lock, he heard a familiar engine accompanied by an equally familiar voice.

"Hey Tennyson!" Kevin called. "Hop in. We'll pick up your bike later."

"Yeah, okay," he replied, confusion etched onto his features. Letting the lock fall from his grasp, he hurried over to the car and opened the passenger side door. "Where's Gwen?"

"I dropped her off already," the older teen replied. "She said she had homework to do and I figured you needed some guy time." He offered a slight grin as Ben sat down and closed the door. He cleared his throat, unaccustomed to showing even a small amount for the well-being of the younger boy. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I guess," he said with a sigh. "It's been a weird day."

"Define weird."

"It might be nothing, but..." He hesitated, recalling the events in the lunchroom. "There's a new girl; just transferred from somewhere in Europe."

"Is she hot?"

"It's not like that," Ben retorted. "Cash was giving her a hard time at lunch and she almost broke his wrist." He watched Kevin's eyebrows nearly disappear beneath his dark hair. "That's not all. Remember the motorcycle yesterday? That guy picked her up from school today."

"That explains why he doesn't speak English," Kevin said thoughtfully. "So, there's a chick from Europe that managed to scare off the schoolyard bully and she knows a biker. What's so weird about that?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shake of his head. "I've just got a funny feeling about them. I can't put my finger on it, but something just doesn't seem right."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it." He pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie and turned off the car. "Like, right now."

Ben gave him another confused look before following his gaze to the black and violet motorcycle parked at the other end of the lot. Abigalia Fox was seated sideways on it, her head turned to watch her companion approach with a pair of cups. A smile played about her lips as she took her beverage, the expression softening her features.

"Wow, she _is_ hot," Kevin remarked, earning him a glare from his passenger. They watched the pair for a moment, before he spoke again. "You're saying that she sent Cash running? She's what... five foot nothing?"

"Yeah." Stepping out of the car, Ben found himself struggling with indecision again. Before he had a chance to make up his mind, the driver's side door slammed closed and Kevin strode past him towards the couple. "Hey, wait!"

When his friend ignored him, he hurried to catch up. The girl's attention shifted to them as they neared, her expression hardening. Her companion glanced over his shoulder, frowning before he stepped protectively in front of her. He took a slow sip of his drink and then folded his arms over his chest, completely obstructing their view of her.

"Nice ride," Kevin remarked with a disarming grin. The biker simply nodded, but remained silent. "Mind if I take a look?" Storm gray eyes narrowed in response and he tried a different tactic. "So, I hear you're from Europe?"

"I saw you in the lunch room today," Ben spoke up, trying to see around the leather-clad figure. "You did a good job handling Cash."

"Then you are aware that I do not take kindly to unwelcome advances." The words had an edge to them, but something else about her tone surprised them. Her voice had a distinctly melodic quality with the accent that they had only heard from two other people.

"What part of Europe are you from?" Kevin asked, his grin vanishing.

"I prefer to keep the details of my life private, if you don't mind." Her companion turned, leaning over to whisper a few words to her. She gave a brief response and Ben instantly recognized the language that confirmed his suspicions. As the man stepped back to stand beside her, she rested a hand on his arm. "You did not come over here to look at a motorcycle, did you?"

"And you're not from Europe, are you?" Ben countered.

"Are you telling me that they're…?" Kevin glanced between them as the realization sunk in. He felt his muscles tense as Ben guided him a few paces away.

"They can't be vampires," the younger boy whispered. "It's daytime, but they've got to be involved in this. I heard that language Friday night when Lothan and Lalasa were talking."

"So either this is one hell of a coincidence or they're working together," Kevin reasoned. "How much do you want to bet that they were called in to spy on us?"

Ben nodded his agreement and turned to regard them again. His eyes narrowed as he saw the knowing smile on her lips and he approached them a little more cautiously. Her companion blocked his path once again and shook his head slightly.

"Who are you?" Kevin demanded, mirroring the man's stance as he stopped beside Ben.

"My name?" she asked, feigning innocence as she tipped her head to the side, peering around the man to look at them. "I am Abigalia Fox and this is Dravias Fox, my husband."

"Wait, what?" Ben exchanged a confused look with Kevin before staring at the pair again. It was then that he noticed the thin, silver band circling the third finger of her left hand. "Is that even legal?"

"Come on," Kevin muttered. "She can't be more than fifteen and this guy is like eighteen or nineteen. There's no way…"

"Do you always take everything at face value?" Dravias asked.

"I thought you didn't speak English…" The black-haired teen's eyes narrowed as he processed the new information.

"You must be Kevin," Abigalia said with a smile before her gaze shifted to the younger boy. "Which means that you must be Ben."

"Start explaining," Kevin demanded.

"We would love to," she replied as she hopped off of the bike. She gave a soft laugh as she dropped her empty cup into the trash can. "Not today, though. I have History homework to do."

The simple statement regarding something as mundane as homework left the teens staring in bewilderment. It was difficult for their minds to transition from a discussion that implied the involvement of vampires from another world to a passing remark regarding day to day studies. Before either boy could formulate a response, Abigalia and Dravias had both climbed onto the motorcycle and were preparing to depart.

"I suppose I shall see you in school tomorrow, Ben." She winked at him before slipping the helmet over her head.

"You can count on it," he said, almost to himself as he watched them ride out of the parking lot. He shook his head, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and turned to look at Kevin, who had pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Gwen," the older boy replied. "We've got to find a time tonight where we can put our heads together. Seems like you were right, Tennyson. Something's definitely not right about that chick."

*****

"Wait." Gwen held up a hand, nearly dropping her fork. "She goes to your school and she's married?"

"That's what she told us," Ben replied around a mouthful of chili fries.

"It gets better," Kevin promised.

"They've got to be involved with Lothan and Lalasa," Ben continued. "They spoke the same language and had the same accent. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"I'm still trying to get past the whole married at fifteen thing," Kevin remarked.

"Emancipated minor, maybe?" Gwen offered.

"That's assuming that they follow the same laws that we do," Ben added. "We already know that the vampires aren't from Earth. At least, we think we do. Lalasa said that they have different morals than we do. I don't know if she was talking about their world or just about vampires."

"And at this point, we don't know enough to determine that." Gwen leaned back, her brow furrowed in thought. "Tell me again about what happened at lunch."

"I wasn't really paying attention at first," he began. "But it seemed like everyone was talking about the new girl. Just as I looked over at her, Cash and JT showed up and started acting like... well... like Cash and JT usually act. I tried to ignore them, so Cash went over to talk to Abigalia. I guess she thought that ignoring them would work for her too. He wouldn't leave her alone, though. So, when he started messing with her hair, she grabbed his wrist and twisted. I thought she was going to break it. I saw her say something to him, but I couldn't hear what. He actually looked scared. I don't know what she said to him, but he actually looked like he wanted to run away."

"You don't think..." She paused, her eyes widening slightly. "We have to go. I think Cash might be in trouble." When they made no move to stand up, she sighed in exasperation. "Look, I don't like the guy either, but if I'm right..."

"Then he might be at the top of the menu tonight," Kevin finished for her.

*****

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Cash knocked over another mannequin as he ranted. "She thinks she can get away with humiliating me and then threatening me?" Another tattered figure fell to the ground. "I'll show her. Just wait until school tomorrow. I've got something special in mind for her."

JT watched, for once unable to find his usual words of encouragement. He didn't really feel that they were needed, though. They seldom were. Something gnawed at him and his carefully displayed enthusiasm vanished as soon as he was sure that Cash wasn't looking at him. The girl's words repeated themselves in his mind and he suppressed a shudder. _Touch me again and I will split you from nose to navel._ _Perhaps someone else will find you first and save me the trouble._ A mannequin's head rolled across the floor and stopped at his feet, causing him to look up at its source.

"What's your problem?" Cash sneered.

"N…nothing," he stammered.

The taller boy rolled his eyes and resumed his task of destroying as many inanimate objects as possible. JT tried to tune out his ramblings while keeping his own misgivings about the situation to himself. He couldn't determine what exactly bothered him about the girl from the lunchroom. He was used to threats, but maybe it was the ice cold malice in her tone.

A soft tapping against the floor pulled him from his thoughts and he looked across the abandoned warehouse. Glancing to Cash, he realized that his friend seemed oblivious to the noise, and he had almost dismissed it when it came again; closer this time. A cold trickle of sweat slid down the side of his face as he equated the noise with that of claws against concrete. The mental image solidified as he heard a growl echo through the cavernous room.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Who's there?" Cash called out as he crouched down to pick up a plastic arm.

As he grasped the item, he felt strong fingers curl around his wrist. Startled, he looked down before his gaze slowly lifted to stare at the man beside him. A scream died in his throat as he found himself flying across the room. He came to a sudden stop against the wall, his head slamming into the concrete.

JT watched in horror, momentarily frozen, as the stranger appeared out of nowhere and sent his friend airborne. When his legs finally obeyed his command, he turned and ran, hoping he was heading in the right direction. His escape was halted as something knocked him to the floor and he found himself buried under nearly two hundred pounds of muscle and black fur.

Cash slid down to the floor, trying to clear the black spots from his vision. Before he could recover, he was lifted again; this time held against the wall by his throat as his feet dangled off of the floor. He tried unsuccessfully to pry the vice-like grip from around his neck, his breath cut off by his captor's hand.

"I want you to listen very carefully," the stranger said. "Look at me when I am speaking."

He forced himself to look at the man's face and wished that he hadn't. Dark blue, glowing eyes stared at him and the stranger's lips were slightly parted to reveal the tips of dangerously sharp fangs. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Cash felt true fear.

"That is better." The vampire grinned as he continued. "I trust you will not remember the details of this little meeting, but you will remember this. Tomorrow, you are going to apologize to Abigalia for your indiscretions. From here on out, you will treat her with courtesy and respect. If you so much as breathe an unkind word to her or lay a hand on her again, I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

He nodded mutely as his head swam and he struggled to remain conscious. As suddenly as the stranger appeared, he was gone and Cash fell to the floor gasping for breath. He managed to lift a hand to rub his bruised throat and coughed harshly, the action sending a wave of pain through the back of his head.

JT managed to squirm enough to roll over beneath the mass of fur. Hot, rancid breath blew across his face as he looked up at the wolf that pinned him to the floor. He couldn't see what was happening to his friend, but he heard every word spoken by the stranger. Although he didn't hear the man approach, he saw his legs stop beside him. He heard a few words spoken in a language that he didn't understand, and the wolf stepped off of him.

As the man grasped the front of his shirt, hauling JT to his feet, he thought that it might have been preferable to be trapped beneath the animal. A strangled cry escaped through his lips as he took in the frightening appearance before him. The sight of the fangs was enough to convince him that he was dealing with a creature that would haunt his nightmares, but he couldn't find the strength to struggle.

"You, however…" the vampire began. "You will remember this. If you were wise, you would distance yourself from that child. He respects no one, least of all you. Should you choose to remain in his acquaintance, I will hold you equally responsible for his actions, complete with all applicable consequences." The man set him gently on his feet, smoothing out his shirt as the glow faded from his eyes. "I am glad that we have an understanding. Enjoy the rest of your night."

With a motion to the wolf and a few more words in the strange language, he walked towards the door with the beast trotting beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This one turned out a bit longer than expected. I had more to get down for this chapter than I originally planned. I have to make a note here about the use of italics. As with my previous fics, when they are within quotation marks, they indicate something spoken in a language other than English. Without quotation marks, they are unspoken thoughts._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five**

As soon as the car stopped, the trio jumped out, running to the entrance of the building. Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix, searching for the right alien for the job. _What do you use to fight a vampire?_ he wondered in frustration. _Something that they can't hit, but something that might actually be able to hit them too._ He almost considered using Alien X, but dismissed the idea almost instantly.

"We're too late," Kevin stated.

They came to a halt as the pair came into view. Cash lay slumped against the wall, while JT held a blood-stained rag against the back of his head. Gwen ran over and knelt down beside them, quickly assessing the injuries.

"What happened?" she asked, lifting her gaze to JT.

"It was horrible," he replied, shaking. "We were just hanging out and this guy showed up out of nowhere. He threw Cash across the room and told him he would kill him if he bothered that girl from school ever again. He... he had a wolf with him. It was huge! I thought it was going to eat me or something."

"What did he look like?" she prompted.

"He was tall," he recalled. "And his eyes... they were glowing... and he had _fangs_!"

"Lothan," Ben and Kevin said in unison.

"Alright, JT," Gwen began. "We're going to handle this. Take care of Cash. He probably hit his head pretty hard, so he might have a concussion. Get him to a hospital and keep him conscious."

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked uneasily. "What if he comes back?"

"We'll stay until the ambulance gets here," Ben assured him as he pulled out his cell phone. As he started to dial the number, the device shut off. "My battery just died."

"Mine too," Kevin replied, frowning at his phone.

Before they could ponder the issue, JT screamed, staring past them towards the entrance. Lalasa seemed to materialize out of the shadows as she approached, a large black wolf at her side. Her expression was impassive as she paused a few paces away, her amethyst gaze sweeping over them.

Kevin reached for a nearby support pole, a metal coating spreading over him as Gwen stepped over to stand beside him, pink globes of energy forming in her hands. Ben finally decided on an alien, his hand hovering above the Omnitrix as the trio formed a protective semi-circle in front of JT and Cash.

"If you're here to finish what your husband started," Kevin began, "you're going to have to go through us."

"I did not come here to fight," she replied. The wolf gave a low growl beside her and she rested a hand on its head.

"Then why are you here?" Gwen demanded.

"Consider this damage control." They tensed as she took a step forward. "He is injured. At least allow me to tend his wounds."

"Not gonna happen," Kevin stated. "He's bleeding and you're a vampire. Even I can do the math on that one."

"Would you rather explain his injuries to the hospital staff?" she countered. "Or perhaps to the police, should they get involved? What would you tell them? Would you tell them the truth; that a vampire attacked him?"

"At least the cops won't try to eat him," he retorted. JT whimpered behind them, trembling as he kept the pressure on the back of Cash's head.

"Would you guys just calm down for a second?" Ben interrupted, drawing their attention. "Gwen, Kevin, I think we should listen to her." As they both began to protest, he continued. "Listen, if she was going to hurt anyone here, she would have by now. If we take Cash to the hospital, then they're going to have too many questions that we can't answer."

"Ben is correct," Lalasa confirmed. "You have seen us in battle. You are fully aware of what we can do. I would not be standing here debating the issue if I had plans to harm any of you." When they remained in place, she held her hands out with a pleading gesture. "What must I say to convince you that you can trust me?"

"You could start by explaining why your husband is going around picking on teenagers," Gwen replied evenly.

"I will deal with Lothan." Her eyes narrowed as they flashed with a brief violet glow. "His actions have been questionable, to say the least." Glancing past them, her expression softened, but her next words were spoken with a tone of urgency. "We are wasting time. Either take him to one of your hospitals or allow me to tend to him. The choice is yours, but you would do well to decide quickly."

"What are you going to do to him?" JT asked timidly.

"I am going to heal him," she replied with a gentle smile. "If you would allow it, of course."

He studied her for a moment before glancing up at the cautiously expectant faces surrounding him. Looking down at his barely conscious friend, he felt the weight of the decision pressing down on him. He had heard Kevin say that this woman was a vampire and it was also mentioned that her husband was the one he had encountered earlier. The same wolf was present, which gave some credibility to the statements. Maybe she was just trying to make up for what her husband had done. She certainly didn't seem happy about what happened. Unable to voice his thoughts, he nodded slowly and looked up at her, guarded hope showing in his eyes.

Lalasa issued a quick command to the wolf as she unbuttoned her leather duster and slipped it off. Kneeling down beside Cash, she folded the garment and set it on the floor before reaching over to gently roll him onto his side. Her eyes studied the wound as she positioned his head on top of the coat.

Her fingers pushed a few strands of his hair aside and the corners of her lips twisted into a frown as she muttered a few words in her language. With a shake of her head, she rested her hand over the gash and whispered a few unrecognizable syllables. As she closed her eyes, a pale blue glow danced over her fingertips, her ivy tattoos writhing across her shoulders and arms as the cut began to mend.

The process only took a few seconds and her eyes opened slowly to observe her work. Dried blood clung to the dark hair, but it was the only evidence of any injury. The teenagers simply stared as she helped him to sit up. Cash rubbed the back of his head, blinking a few times as he took in the expressions of the people around him.

"How do you feel?" Lalasa asked.

"Who the hell are you?" He eyed her suspiciously, trying to figure out what was going on.

"She's the one that just healed you," Ben replied. "Try to be nice, okay?"

"Yeah, right," Cash scoffed.

"It's true," JT said, holding up the bloodstained rag.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Lalasa explained, arching a brow. "I did what I could to repair the damage, but I wonder if there might be some lingering effects."

"No," Kevin stated. "He's always like that."

"I see..." Lifting her duster from the floor, she rose to her feet and examined the dark liquid staining the leather. "Normally, I would remind you that you should show appreciation when someone tries to help you. However, given the circumstances, I will let you figure it out on your own." Turning her attention to Ben, Gwen and Kevin, she walked past them. "A word with you three, if I may?"

They watched her step out into the night and exchanged a glance before following. Kevin scowled when he saw her circling his car with the wolf walking beside her. Stopping at the front of the vehicle, she turned to face them and her furry companion sat down.

"Once again I feel I must apologize for my husband's actions," she told them. "I will be speaking with him tonight and I am fairly certain that he will be apologizing as well when we are finished."

"I'm trying really hard to make sense out of this," Gwen said. "I mean, it was great that you healed Cash and you seem to be trying to be nice to us, but…"

"But your husband beat the crap out of him and erased my memory on top of it," Kevin finished for her.

"Right," Gwen agreed.

"Can he do that too?" Ben asked, his expression thoughtful. Lalasa gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "When you two were fighting the Highbreed and DNAliens, I saw you throwing fire at them. Then, tonight, we just watched you heal someone. Can Lothan do that also?"

"No," she replied, declining to elaborate. The trio tried not to look too relieved by her answer, but before they could ask anything else, she spoke again. "We will discuss this more later. Stop by the house when you have time." She offered them a smile before glancing down at the wolf. As she whispered a few words, the pair vanished, leaving the teens to stare at the empty space in front of the car.

"This is just getting bizarre," Gwen stated. Kevin and Ben walked to opposite sides of the vehicle and opened the doors. She sighed and followed, glancing at her watch. "So, now what? I'm supposed to be home in an hour."

"Now we get answers," Kevin replied.

"I thought you wanted to stay out of it?" Ben asked as he climbed into the back seat.

"That was before that guy started kicking around teenagers," he said through clenched teeth. "Looks like you're going to miss your curfew."

*****

Half an hour later, they pulled up in front of the lone house out in the desert. The familiar motorcycle was parked beside the building and two figures could be seen on the porch. As the trio exited the car, they heard a haunting melody drifting through the air and paused to listen for a moment before they approached the house. Abigalia was perched on the railing, her back leaning against one of the columns of the porch, her eyes closed and an ornately carved flute held to her lips. Dravias was seated on the stairs and he looked up from his book as they neared.

"Well met," he greeted. It was difficult to tell whether he was pleased to see them or if his words were simply a formality. "I heard that you might be stopping by, but I did not expect to see you tonight."

"Where are they?" Kevin demanded. The sound of glass shattering within the building answered his question and he rushed up the stairs to the door.

"I would not go in there right now, if I were you," Abigalia advised as she lowered the instrument.

"Why not?" His hand was poised a few inches away from the doorknob and he turned to look at her, finally noticing the change in her appearance.

"They are having a dispute," she replied as the sound of raised voices filtered to them. Her features seemed more angular, although her almond-shaped eyes retained their crystal blue color. The two braids still framed her face, but the rest of her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, revealing delicately pointed ears.

"Sounds like more than a dispute," Ben said, growing concerned as he heard something else shatter inside. He was able to pick out Lalasa's voice, raised in anger, but he couldn't understand the words. As Abigalia flushed slightly and Dravias chuckled, confusion clouded his expression. "What did she just say?"

"Nothing that I would repeat in front of the ladies," the biker replied, gesturing towards Gwen. Motioning to two pizza boxes, he continued. "You might as well have a seat. We ordered more than we need, so if you are hungry, you are welcome to it."

"I think we're more interested in information than food," Gwen remarked. Even as the words left her mouth, she saw Kevin turn and look hopefully at the boxes.

"What?" he asked defensively. "We didn't finish dinner earlier."

She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. Stepping over to the porch, she lowered herself to sit on one of the stairs, keeping her distance from Dravias. When Ben moved past her to grab a slice of pizza, she glared at him, trying to silently remind him why they were there. She heard more objects breaking and couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Their arguments are legendary," Abigalia explained. "They only happen once every few centuries. I have not been able to witness one myself, but I have heard stories about them. I believe they had to replace a twenty foot section of the castle wall after their last one."

"This is about Cash, isn't it?" Ben asked.

"It goes beyond that," she told them. "However, I suppose you could say that the incident was..." She paused, searching for the right words. "I think the term you use is that it was the last straw. Does that sound correct?"

"This is her first visit to your world," Dravias said with a grin. He seemed much more relaxed than he had been the last couple of times they had seen him, despite the chaos raging on the other side of the wall. She smiled sweetly at him and rambled off a couple of sentences in their language. "Now, now, my dear. What would your mother think if she heard you say such things?"

"My mother is still trying to get over the fact that I married you," she retorted. Before she could continue, a howl echoed through the night. Ben paused, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth as he glanced at the others. Abigalia's smile widened as she rushed down the stairs, staring out at the desert.

"It sounds like Shade is on his way back," Dravias remarked, closing his book.

The trio followed his gaze and watched as the black wolf emerged out of the darkness. It ran across the sand, slowing only when it neared the house. The beast trotted over to Abigalia and stopped, standing up on its hind legs as it rested its front paws on her shoulders. Its weight was too much for her slight frame and she fell backwards, the wolf landing on top of her. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin tensed visibly, panic written clearly on their features.

"Relax," Dravias said, rising as well. "Shade would never hurt her."

They were obviously unconvinced, but her musical laughter confirmed his words. It was only another moment before the wolf stepped back, allowing her to stand. She rested a hand on its back and they walked over to the house while she spoke excitedly in her language. It gave a few yips, presumably in response, and the trio looked at Dravias in confusion.

"This might sound crazy," Ben began, "but is she having a conversation with a wolf?"

"Her people have always been able to communicate with animals," he replied.

"What do you mean by 'her people'?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we can tell she isn't exactly human," Kevin stated.

"She's an elf, isn't she?" Ben concluded.

Before anyone had the chance to confirm his deduction, wood splintered and glass shattered as a figure crashed through the front window of the house. It cleared the railing and rolled across the sand before they were able to recognize it. Lothan was back on his feet instantly and his lips curled back from his fangs in a snarl as he leaped towards the building. Almost as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared back into the house, leaving them to exchange concerned looks.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Gwen stared at the gaping hole in the wall where the window used to be before returning her attention to the others.

"You think he doesn't deserve the ass kicking he's getting?" Kevin countered.

"It is almost over," Abigalia assured them. "From what I have heard, once one of them goes through a window, or a wall, they start calming down shortly thereafter."

"Besides," Ben added, "do you really want to get in the middle of those two after what they did to that Highbreed?"

Gwen nearly shuddered at the thought, and at the memory of a bisected Highbreed among dozens of charred DNAliens. Kevin watched her, the expression on her face causing him to wish he could remember that night. Questions flooded his mind, but he kept them to himself as he listened to the dwindling sounds of the fight within the house. Nothing else seemed to be breaking and the shouting had nearly stopped.

Shade trotted past them and up the stairs, pausing to scratch at the door. His claws chipped at the paint and he sat back, whining softly. When the door didn't open, he stood and padded over to Gwen. She eyed the wolf warily and cautiously lifted a hand. Her apprehension eased slightly when he sniffed her fingertips and wiggled his head beneath her hand for attention.

"He likes you," Abigalia remarked with a smile.

"Shade has a thing for the ladies," Dravias added, chuckling.

"He always has." They had been so focused on the unusually friendly demeanor of the animal that they did not notice the door open behind them. Lothan leaned in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he grinned at them. His shirt was torn in several places and spotted with dark stains, but no wounds were visible. Tension hovered in the air as the trio stared at him and he arched a brow. "I trust you have not been waiting long?"

"I trust you two have resolved your dispute?" Dravias asked in response.

"Indeed," the vampire replied. "Although I wish that we had time to properly make up." His words prompted a giggle from Abigalia and the teenagers shifted uncomfortably as they realized the meaning of the statement. "Well, I suppose this is where I invite you inside. Unless, of course, you would prefer to sit on the porch all night."

He left the door open as he disappeared into the house and Shade slipped out from under Gwen's hand to follow. Dravias stood and motioned them inside, waiting for them to enter before extending a hand to his wife. They had expected the place to be a mess when they stepped through the door and the immaculate appearance caught them off guard. Nothing seemed out of place and as they glanced to the broken window, it slowly began to mend itself.

Stepping further inside, they saw an unfamiliar figure in the kitchen, replacing a dark bottle inside the refrigerator. His white hair was long enough to brush the tops of his ears and he turned to regard them with emerald green eyes that were only slightly darker than Ben and Gwen's. He appeared to be in his early twenties and he nodded once to them as he lifted a glass from the counter.

"Great, another one," Kevin muttered, glaring at the crimson liquid in the glass.

"Karian!" Abigalia exclaimed as she darted across the room. His inhumanly quick reflexes were the only thing that kept him from spilling his beverage as she crashed into him. "I had no idea that you would be joining us. I thought you were in Evemyst."

"_Hello there, Little One,_" he greeted with a chuckle as she hugged him. His words were clear, but close observation showed that they did not match the movement of his lips. "_I was, but negotiations ended sooner than planned. When I returned to the castle, your mother told me that you all had come here._"

"Well met, my friend," Dravias greeted as he crossed the room to join them.

"Where's Lalasa?" Ben interrupted, causing all eyes to fall upon him.

"Los Angeles," Lothan replied from the sofa.

"Isn't that like... two hours away?" Kevin asked.

"Think about it," Gwen said. "We watched her vanish into thin air back at the warehouse. She must have a way to teleport from one place to another."

"It certainly comes in handy," Dravias remarked. He removed his leather jacket, and folded it over his arm. His figure was trim and athletic, although nowhere near as muscular as Kevin or Lothan.

"Okay, so uh..." Kevin paused to consider the information. "Why is she in Los Angeles?"

"Supplies?" Ben guessed, gesturing to Karian's glass.

"That is part of the reason," Lothan replied.

"_She is also meeting with my sister,_" Karian stated.

"Another vampire?" Kevin asked harshly.

"_Human._" He smirked at the teenager's incredulous expression before speaking again. "_My twin sister, actually_."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Gwen admitted.

"Me too," Ben agreed.

"It's a long story," Lothan said, surprising them with the informality of his words. "I'm afraid we lack the time to explain everything in detail, but I can try to condense it as much as possible." He motioned for them to sit and they hesitated, his earlier actions causing them to exercise caution. "I suppose it would help if I apologized for my previous behavior."

"You think?" Gwen snapped. "You could reverse whatever you did to erase Kevin's memory while you're at it."

"Fair enough." Before they could even blink, he was standing in front of the dark haired youth.

"You do know how annoying that is, right?" Kevin asked, recovering quickly as he glanced around for the nearest solid surface to absorb.

"You are going to have to trust me for a moment," he said, ignoring the remark. Watching the teenager tense, his grin faded. "Do you want the memories back or not?"

"Fine," Kevin replied through clenched teeth.

Gwen looked around slowly, trying to gauge the reactions of the others. Karian, Abigalia, and Dravias were conversing quietly in the kitchen, obviously unconcerned. Shade had jumped up onto the unoccupied sofa and was stretched out across the cushions, his head resting on his front paws. Ben was the only other one that looked worried and he slowly turned the dial on the Omnitrix, despite the fact that the device remained dark.

"Relax," Lothan said quietly. "This should only take a moment."

*****

A knock sounded at the door, causing me to glance up at the unexpected noise. I looked over at the fiery-haired woman beside me and noticed the puzzled expression that I was sure mirrored my own. The knock came again and we crossed the living room to greet our guest. As I opened the door, I realized something was out of place. The visitor appeared human, but he smelled _wrong_. The man's heartbeat was off, seeming irregular compared to the rhythm of a human's.

"Who are you?" Lalasa asked.

"What are you?" I added as I slowly reached within my duster.

"I am just a businessman," he replied. As he spoke, his appearance seemed to change, a small amount of electricity dancing over his form. "May I come in?"

"No." I couldn't help but grin at my wife's abrupt answer.

Of course, she noticed it too. I could hear her whisper a few words in a language that even I didn't know and the visitor's true appearance took shape. I could no longer refer to him, or it, as a man. It towered over us, its very presence menacing. It was like no demon I had ever encountered before. The creature took a step towards us, nearly crossing the threshold and I instinctively withdrew the small crossbow from my belt.

"You dare to draw a weapon on me?" it demanded.

"What do you want, demon?" Lalasa asked coldly.

"It would not be wise to address me with such a lack of respect, worm," it countered.

One brief look at her should have been enough to show that it had just made a costly mistake. Her hand lifted as she whispered a few more words under her breath. I had to chuckle as the demon was forcefully evicted from our front porch. Of course, she couldn't just leave it at that. We followed it outside, only to pause as we saw the dozens of smaller demons gathered in the yard. I swore... loudly.

The large, white demon had recovered and positioned itself behind what I could only assume to be its minions. Not good. It ordered them forward, but they seemed absurdly slow. Lalasa was apparently expecting them to attack and had already prepared her spells to counter the offensive maneuvers. At her command, the first six creatures were engulfed in flame.

I growled as my fangs lengthened and snarled at the beasts as I brought my crossbow up. Five of the smaller demons were dead - enchanted bolts buried in their bodies - before the first one was able to get close to me. It continued that way for several minutes; they tried to attack and we took them down easily. The larger demon remained at the back and continued to order the creatures to attack.

It wasn't long before I had a clear path to their leader, but as I prepared to engage it, I heard another presence. Lalasa had just eliminated another handful of the beasts when a pair of bright green lights scorched the ground in front of us. Looking up, I saw a red and yellow winged demon sending the beams down from its eyes. Great, another one to deal with. And this one could fly. Again, she was prepared, and a ball of flame soared towards it, forcing it to retreat.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!" it screamed.

A demon fighting other demons? I wasn't exactly surprised. After all, we had fought against other vampires in the past. I watched it for a moment, fully confident in Lalasa's ability to keep the battle under control. It neared the house and changed shape suddenly with a flash so bright that it stung my eyes. As I was able to focus on the falling figure, I realized that it was a young human.

Well, that made no sense. I judged the distance from where he had been flying to the ground and swore again. Dropping to a crouch, I jumped up, catching him to prevent having to clean up his remains later. I made the landing as gentle as possible, looking away quickly.

"Stay here," I ordered, unable to keep a growl out of my voice. As I rejoined my wife, I heard a vehicle approach. So much for having privacy in a remote location. We would have to deal with them afterwards, assuming that they weren't here to attack us.

*****

Kevin blinked once, staggering back as he watched the scenes unfold from the unfamiliar perspective. He knew that something was different when he heard the visitor's heartbeat, but it didn't make sense until he saw his car pull up beside the house. His fist clenched as he watched the brief exchange the following night in his garage, again from the different view.

"Those aren't my memories," he said finally.

"No," Lothan confirmed. "However, yours were fully removed, so I had to supplement my own."

"So, the Highbreed attacked you." Kevin tried to sort through the scenes he had just witnessed, but he felt something was still missing.

"Did you really have to kill them?" Gwen asked softly.

"Generally when something is trying to kill me, I tend to return the favor," the vampire replied dryly. "You have dealt with them before. How have you been able to walk away without completely removing the threat?"

"We've fought them," Ben replied. "They usually run away when they realize they're losing. I'm surprised they didn't do the same with you."

"We have something they want," he stated.

"I hate to interrupt," Lalasa said as she appeared beside her husband. Her gaze settled on the dark-haired teen as she stepped over to him. "I have to borrow Kevin for a few minutes."

Before they could protest, she rested a hand on Kevin's shoulder and the pair vanished from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, there isn't as much action in this chapter as I had planned, but there are definitely a few questions answered. Things will pick up again soon, though I promise._

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. I have to add that there is a character in this chapter that requires a disclaimer as well. "Benjamin Talbot" is from the series "Moonlight" which I also do not own. To the best of my knowledge, it's owned by WB and Silver Productions and I am receiving no profit from the use of either Talbot or "Moonlight".

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Kevin fought the wave of dizziness that threatened his balance as the hardwood floor was replaced by concrete. When he was able to focus his vision again, he realized Lalasa was still standing beside him, watching him patiently. He looked around, frowning as he recognized the city. His gaze settled on the man standing a few yards away. His brown hair was cropped short, adding to the clean-cut appearance of his suit.

"I see you received the message," Lalasa said as she approached the stranger.

"I got the call a few minutes ago and figured I'd meet you outside," he replied. His features softened for a moment as he continued. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well," she agreed. "One of these days I will visit under better circumstances."

"I'm sure you will." His grin lasted only a moment before his attention shifted to the teenager. "Kevin Levin?"

"Who's asking?" He could read the man's expression easily and it, combined with their location, was enough to make him instantly mistrust the situation.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Kevin looked from the man to the vampire and back again, briefly contemplating making a run for it.

"Look," the man began. "We can either talk about this upstairs or we could discuss it in my office downtown. Your choice."

"Kevin, please," Lalasa interjected. It almost seemed like she was trying to play mediator between the two. "The sooner we deal with this, the better it will be for all involved."

He watched them suspiciously, noting the impatient expression on the man's face and the nearly pleading look on hers. With a sigh, he shrugged and stepped forward to follow them into the high-rise. The stranger pressed a button to call the elevator and nodded to her as the doors open. He motioned for Kevin to enter first and selected the fifth floor from the top before the doors closed.

"She's not coming with us?" Kevin asked, tensing.

"She'll meet us up there," he replied sharply. "And just in case you're thinking of trying something stupid, Lalasa knows exactly how long it takes for this elevator to reach our floor. If it stops before it's supposed to, she'll know."

"Good to know," Kevin said with a smirk. As the elevator signaled their arrival at the designated floor, his escort exited first and waited for him to follow. He then led him into the stairwell, causing confusion to cloud the teenager's features. "A place this expensive should have elevators that go every floor, right?"

"Due to the high concentration of magic on the top two floors, we have had them disable elevator access to the top four," Lalasa explained from her seat on the stairs. "We figured it would be the safest option for the other residents of our building."

"What's on the top two floors?" Kevin asked as he watched her stand and ascend the stairs.

"The top floor is our Los Angeles residence," she replied. "The one below it is my laboratory." She glanced over her shoulder, realizing that the explanation seemed to confuse him further. "Alchemy," she clarified. "Primarily potions and elixirs."

"So which one are we going to?" he pressed.

"Neither," the stranger stated. "We're going to my place; one floor up."

"And then you're going to tell me what this is all about, right?"

"That's the general idea," the man replied.

They arrived at the twenty-first floor and Lalasa led them out of the stairwell before stepping aside. The stranger walked past her and opened the single door in the corridor. As he stepped inside, Lalasa motioned for Kevin to enter next and followed behind him, closing the door once they were within the apartment.

"Have a seat," the man ordered, gesturing to the dining room table.

Kevin remained in place, slowly looking around the interior. The apartment seemed bigger than the entire first floor of his house and was decorated in a combination of styles. There were several bookcases, lined with mostly hardcover and leather-bound books. A single sofa was positioned against the wall, two end tables on either side. The dining room table itself was almost like a work of art; fashioned out of wood with elaborately carved designs etched on its legs.

"How much does a place like this run?" he wondered aloud.

"You would have to ask my accountant," Lalasa replied. "He collects the rent from the tenants."

"Wait," the teenager began, staring at her. "You own this place?" Seeing her nod, he was about to ask another question when the man interrupted him.

"Kevin, sit down."

"Not until you tell me who you are and why I'm here," he said evenly.

"Have it your way." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small leather case. Flipping it open, he finally introduced himself. "Benjamin Talbot; District Attorney. Now, have a seat so we can get this over with."

"You set me up?" Kevin demanded, glaring at Lalasa.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I asked a friend of mine, a private investigator actually, to do some research on you and your friends. Unfortunately, he found some rather disturbing information."

"I'm sure he did," he muttered.

"Kevin, I'm going to ask you one last time to sit down," Talbot warned.

Realizing he was at a disadvantage, the teenager finally complied, swearing under his breath as he pulled out one of the chairs. As he sat down, the DA lifted a file from the table and opened it. He withdrew several folded documents and dropped them on the wooden surface.

"Warrants for your arrest," he explained before the teen could even ask. "There are some pretty serious charges in there. Care to explain yourself?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Actually, you do," Talbot countered. When Kevin remained defiantly silent, he pulled out another chair and lowered himself to sit, resting his elbows on the table. "Listen, kid. This can go one of two ways. You can sit here and refuse to answer my questions and I can have you arrested. You would probably resist, most likely using your unique abilities if I read your file right. Then, I'd have to call in some associates that I know could restrain you; one of which is already here." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Or, you can cut the crap and level with me. I can see if you have an explanation for all of this, and then you get to go home. So, what's it going to be?"

*****

"Where did she take him?" Gwen demanded as pink globes formed around her hands.

"Probably Los Angeles," Lothan replied, returning to his seat on the sofa.

"Why?" Ben asked. Concern mingled with anger in his tone as he found himself regretting his decision to trust them. When Lothan simply shrugged, his eyes narrowed.

"You can't just kidnap people like that!" Gwen yelled at him. "Bring him back."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," the vampire said. "They probably won't be gone very long. Why don't you sit and relax until they return. I highly doubt that there is anything to worry about."

The cousins looked at each other, both hoping for reassurance from the other. They had the feeling that they didn't really have a choice in the matter. Neither of them could drive and they were fifteen miles outside of town with two vampires, an elf, a biker, and a wolf for company.

"If it would help, I could try to answer some of the questions that I'm sure you have," Lothan offered.

"You're sure he's alright?" Ben asked.

"Lalasa would not harm him," he assured him. "It's not her way." If his grin was meant to be reassuring, it was anything but.

Turning to look at his associates, he addressed them in the beautifully foreign language. Abigalia nodded to him as she and Dravias headed to the stairs. Karian motioned to Shade, who hopped down from the sofa and trotted over to him. Resting a hand on the wolf's head, he walked to the front door.

"_I will let you know if I find anything,_" he said before departing.

"Why did they all leave?" Ben asked, unsure if he should be relieved that there was only one of the strange visitors to deal with. On the one hand, Gwen's power might buy them enough time to escape if necessary and getting away from one person was a lot easier than getting away from four of them and a wolf. However, the realization that now there were no witnesses caused a feeling of dread to twist within him.

"Abigalia has homework to finish," Lothan replied. "Dravias is interested in the history of your world, so he is studying with her. Karian and Shade will be trying to track down the dem-… the aliens. The sooner we locate them, the sooner we can move on to other business." He waved a hand in the direction of the kitchen as he continued. "There are bottles of water in the refrigerator if you are thirsty. Otherwise, relax and I will answer your questions as best as I can. If nothing else, it will help to pass the time until my wife returns with your friend. You might even learn something as well."

"How can you expect us to trust you?" Gwen asked evenly. When he rolled his shoulders in a shrug, she shook her head furiously. "So much for answering questions."

"I can only provide the answers that I have," he said. "You are asking me to assist you in making a decision that only you can make. I could easily alter your minds so that you will have no choice but to trust me. However, that would be counterproductive, would it not? By forcing you to trust me, I would in fact be doing something that would cause you not to trust me in the future."

"Just like how you erased Kevin's memory," Ben stated.

"Precisely." He rose from the sofa and crossed the room to the kitchen, causing them to take a step back as he neared. After filling a glass from one of the dark containers, he withdrew two plastic bottles of water and tossed one to each of them. Ben almost dropped his as he watched the vampire return to his seat. "If you are more comfortable standing, then by all means…"

"Why did you attack Cash?" Ben asked as he made his way to the other sofa. Gwen stayed close to him and they both sat down as far away from Lothan as possible.

"I suppose I did overreact a little," he admitted with a slight frown.

"A little?" Gwen glared at him coldly. "He would have ended up in the hospital if your wife hadn't shown up and healed him."

"Alright," he conceded. "More than a little. I am very protective of those that are close to me. Abigalia's mother is a close friend and one of our senior advisors. It is rare for us to find mortals that will look past what we are in order to learn who we are. Abnalia has resided at the castle for a very long time. In fact, she is nearly as old as I am. She was hesitant to allow Abigalia to accompany us to your world, but she is confident in our ability to keep her daughter safe. When I had learned that the boy had been harassing her, I wanted to deter him from repeating his mistake."

"I thought you just said they were mortal?" Ben asked, confused. "How can she be that old?"

"How do you know how old they are?" Gwen countered.

"I'm sure my wife mentioned at least her own age," Lothan explained. "As for myself, I have been around for one thousand, two hundred, and thirty-eight years." He grinned at the surprised expression on Gwen's face even as Ben simply nodded. "As for Abnalia… The Elves are known for incredibly long lifespans. As soon as we had started treaty negotiations with the Elven nation of Evemyst – roughly seven hundred years ago – she volunteered as an ambassador to the castle. She returned home for a few centuries and married, but her husband chose to remain behind when she returned nearly two hundred years ago with her infant daughter."

"So," Gwen began, "when you decide to toss Cash around like a soccer ball, you were just being protective?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "You see, even vampires sometimes allow stress to impact our actions. While I am certain that this is not an excuse, there have been complications back home. Karian was meeting with the elders in Evemyst regarding further negotiations, which have not been going well. It's another long story that will have to wait until another time. However, in addition to that, we have had trouble contacting his sister. As you might recall, she resides in Los Angeles."

"This is confusing," Ben complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, it is," Gwen added. "Castles, elves, treaties, and some woman in LA? Who exactly are you people?"

*****

"I've done my time!" Kevin protested as he tossed the warrants across the table.

"Really?" Talbot asked skeptically. "There's no record of you doing time anywhere."

"Spend a couple of years in the Null Void and then try to tell me that I haven't done time," he replied through clenched teeth.

"The Null Void?" Lalasa echoed curiously. "What exactly is that?"

"It's a pocket dimension," the teen replied. "It's like a prison of nothing. No day or night. Trust me, it sucks."

"Sounds pretty far-fetched," Talbot remarked.

"He speaks the truth," a female voice stated.

They looked over at the woman who entered the room from a hallway across the living room. Kevin stared at her for a moment. She had the same white hair and deep green eyes as the vampire he had met outside of Bellwood, but her skin had a golden tan. She appeared a couple of years older than the one he could only assume to be her twin brother and one hand rested over the noticeable swell of her abdomen.

"I thought you were resting," Talbot said, concern clear in his voice.

"I was," she replied with a small smile. Her accent was nearly identical to Lalasa's. "I heard your discussion." The man seemed about to say something and she lifted a hand. "I know. You believe this one to be dangerous and you are worried about my presence should he become threatening."

"You think I'm the most dangerous one in the room?" Kevin retorted.

"Of course not," she replied. "If that were the case, I would have respected my husband's wishes." Her gaze shifted to Lalasa, who watched her with an expression of relief and surprise. "Good evening, Mother."

"Whoa… Hang on a minute." Kevin looked back and forth between them. "Mother?!"

"Foster-mother if you want to get technical about it," Talbot explained. "We're getting off topic here."

"This is why you have not contact us in six months?" Lalasa asked, crossing the room quickly. "Cassandra, I do not understand. Why did you not want us to know? Do you have any idea the state your father has been in since we lost touch with you?"

"Ben was worried about the effect of magic on the baby," Cassandra replied. "To be honest, so was I. We were hoping you would visit this year so that we could share the news."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kevin muttered.

"You're not the first one to say that about them," Talbot said with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I recall saying those exact same words when I met them." He cleared his throat before changing the subject. "Let's not focus on my personal life for a minute here and get back to business. So, you were in this… Null Void, but now you're back. What have you been doing since you got out?"

"Fighting aliens, saving the world, you know… the usual." He returned the man's smirk with one of his own. "Listen, I know I did some bad things, but I've tried to leave that in the past."

"Suspected of illegal trading of foreign weapons," Talbot read from the file. "That one is dated less than a year ago. You want me to believe that you were dealing in illegal weapons within the past year, but now you're saving the world from aliens? I don't buy it."

"I don't really give a damn if you buy it or not," Kevin shot back. "It's the truth. I've been working with two other people to keep the Highbreed from killing off every human on the planet."

"That one I can confirm," Lalasa interrupted. "I have met his friends and they seem genuinely concerned for the future of your world."

"See?" He leaned back in his chair as he watched Talbot for any sign of a reaction. The man nodded as he closed the file.

"You know, it's a shame I can't arrest you for being an arrogant little punk," the DA remarked as he stood.

"Ben," Cassandra said gently. "Leave him alone. He is telling you the truth. What more do you want?"

"A little less attitude would be nice," Talbot replied.

As he approached the two women, he cast a glance at Kevin before lowering his voice. The teenager watched them, waiting for any indication that he would be able to leave soon. He could only assume that they were discussing what to do with him next, but they had kept their voices quiet enough so that he couldn't hear them. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, Lalasa finally stepped away from the couple and walked over to him.

"It is time to go, Kevin," she said before turning to the others. "I will inform Lothan of the situation."

*****

"I was wondering when you would ask that question," Lothan said with a chuckle. "Who we are has a lot to do with where we're from. Here, we are simply Lothan and Lalasa Konistav. However, back home in Zalyndrya, we are Lord and Lady Konistav, the rulers of our homeland. Dravias Fox is actually Dravias of the Crimson Fox gypsy clan. Karian and his sister were also gypsies, formerly of the Silver Tiger clan. Unfortunately, when they were six years old, their family was killed by rogue vampires."

"Those are the ones that Lalasa's brother had been sending to your world, right?" Ben asked.

"We believe so," he replied. "Karian was taken in by the Crimson Fox while his sister came to our home, Castle Darkflame."

"So, if you're the rulers of your world, why are you hanging around on Earth?" Gwen asked as she opened her bottle of water.

"Well, it had been five hundred years since our last visit when we went to Los Angeles to meet with my brother-in-law. That was approximately three years ago," the vampire explained. "Unfortunately, he was out of town when we arrived. Things were quiet in Zalyndrya so we had left our advisors in charge. At first, we enjoyed the chance to relax, but my wife and I are creatures of action. Her brother ran a very successful business eliminating vampires that could not live with the rules that this world had put in place for the safety of their community. Since he was in Europe, we handled several cases for him and made some very close friends at the same time."

"I think Lalasa told me about this," Ben interrupted again. "That's when he tried to kill you two isn't it?" He watched Lothan nod and glanced to Gwen.

"So, you adopted Karian's sister," she said, trying to follow the strange tale. "What's she doing in LA? And why is she human when her brother is a vampire?"

"Once the business with Seth was settled…" He paused, considering them for a moment. "That was Lalasa's brother. Once that was settled, we had invited our friends from your world to an annual celebration at the castle. One of them, the Assistant District Attorney mind you, had struck my daughter's fancy. She returned to Los Angeles to visit him. Of course things can never be quiet and peaceful when any of us decides to visit." He chuckled softly with a shake of his head before continuing. "Coincidently, Karian found his way here also and was searching for us. He incorrectly assumed that my wife and I killed their family all those years ago."

"Did you?" Gwen asked. When Ben shot her a look, she shrugged. "What? Don't you think that's something that should be asked? I know he mentioned rogue vampires but…"

"I don't know," Ben replied. "It just seems a little too…"

"There is no need to worry about offending me," Lothan said. "To answer your question, no. I can give you my word that we had no part in that massacre. We did, however, destroy the ones responsible for it."

His words caused both cousins to shudder. It was understandably unsettling to hear someone, even a vampire, speak so casually about killing people. They had both witnessed the alien attack, but had hoped that it was an isolated incident for the visitors. Ben recalled Lalasa's words from his visit with her: _We hunt and we kill. Violence is part of our nature._ He was finally starting to realize just how true those words had been.

"Now, our visit two years ago was full of complications," Lothan stated, interrupting their thoughts. "Not only was there an angry gypsy hunting for us, someone had hired another assassin to kill us. Needless to say, both of them are close friends of ours now." They stared at him in confusion and he laughed again. "Karian had been abducted by the people who hired the assassin to eliminate us. So, naturally, we had to rescue him. Unfortunately, he was nearly dead when we found him. I had no other choice but to turn him to prevent his death. His sister, Cassandra, was grateful to have the chance to reunite with him since they had not seen each other in sixteen years. However, she chose to remain behind in Los Angeles with the Assistant District Attorney."

"Never a quiet night, I guess," Ben said thoughtfully.

"Indeed," the vampire agreed. "I sometimes wonder if the gods are unhappy with our visits. Every time we come to your world, we have trouble. It's always something like hunting vampires, rescuing family members, tracking demons, and now, fighting these aliens."

"That still doesn't explain why you've been acting like…" Gwen hesitated and watched him arch a brow. "Well, you've been acting like a real jerk. I don't care if you are a vampire, you still shouldn't go out of your way to scare people." Ben nearly choked on his water beside her, but she pressed further. "Or hurt people for that matter."

"You do realize what this is, do you not?" Lothan asked as he lifted his glass. "Generally speaking, I try not to kill anyone who does not deserve it," he continued instead of waiting for an answer. "Sometimes, accidents happen, though. I will admit, my actions of late have not been as noble as they should have been, most notably the incident with the boy at the warehouse. However, I'm trying to modify my behavior. My wife reminded me earlier how inappropriate I have been acting and I do offer my apologies."

"So, everything's alright between you two?" Ben asked cautiously.

"I'm surprised that my marriage is among your concerns," Lothan laughed. "Believe me, we have been married for well over nine centuries. We have the occasional disagreement like any couple would."

"Most couples don't throw each other through windows," Gwen remarked.

"From my understanding, most couples barely make it through five years of marriage in your world," he countered. "Nothing helps to relieve stress like a good brawl." He grinned at her and headed to the kitchen for a refill. "As I mentioned, we have been dealing with more stress than usual lately. In addition with the alien problems and treaty difficulties, we have been unable to contact our foster-daughter for six months."

"I have spoken with Cassandra." Lalasa appeared in the center of the living room with Kevin at her side. She rested a hand on his shoulder to steady him as she spoke again. "All is well with her."

"Did I mention how much I hate that?" Kevin grumbled as he struggled through the disorientation. When he was able to stand on his own again, he nodded to Ben and Gwen before turning to address Lothan. "Congratulations, grandpa."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ I know I've been away for a while. Real life has been keeping me incredibly busy lately. However, special thanks are due to my friends over at Plumber's Playground for prompting me to continue this again. I'll try to keep on top of this a little more, or at least update it more often than every few months. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

"Grandpa?!" Ben and Gwen echoed in unison.

"She is with child?" Lothan asked, his surprise mirroring that of the Tennyson cousins. "_That's_ why she hasn't been in contact with us?"

"I see formality and professionalism went out the window with you earlier," Lalasa remarked dryly.

"Lalasa, they're teenagers," he stated. "Do you honestly believe that they care if we maintain proper speech?"

"Sitting right here…" Gwen reminded.

"Really, though," Ben said. "It doesn't make much of a difference to us."

"Are you always this easily distracted?" Kevin asked.

"Sometimes," Lothan replied with a grin before returning his gaze to his wife. "So, Cassandra is preparing to bring forth a new generation. How soon?"

"A couple of months at the most," Lalasa told him. "Which gives us all the more reason to eliminate the alien threat."

"And by eliminate, you mean…?" Ben watched them and tried to suppress the nervous feeling that was creeping up on him again.

"Karian and Shade are out searching for them as we speak," Lothan said, ignoring the question. "Hopefully, they will be able to locate the aliens before sunrise and we can make our move tomorrow night."

"Wait," Gwen interrupted. "You can't really mean that you're going to go up against an entire Hive and kill them. You can't do that!"

"I see no other option," Lalasa replied.

"I don't like the Highbreed or DNAliens either, but if you're going on a killing spree, count me out," Kevin stated.

"I'm sure we can handle them without you," Lothan said with a shrug.

"That's not the point," Ben said, standing. "The DNAliens used to be human. The Highbreed are using a parasite to control them. It alters their DNA, but I've been able to reverse the effect using the Omnitrix. We might be able to save them."

"Ben," Lalasa began, pausing as she tried to determine how to phrase her next words. Deciding the truth would be best, she dropped all formality. "This isn't a risk that we can afford to take. If these aliens are determined to eliminate the rest of humanity, we must do what is necessary to prevent them from reaching that goal. If that means that we have to destroy them, then that's what we're going to do."

"I can't let you do that," Ben said evenly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she replied, her feature impassive. "I believe it's time for you three to leave. You have school tomorrow."

*****

As soon as he entered the lunchroom, Ben spotted the one person he wanted to speak with. He grabbed his tray and headed to her table, sitting across from her. He noticed the change in her appearance immediately; all traces of her Elven heritage were gone. She lifted a brow as she took a bite of her orange and he took a deep breath before speaking.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

"Then talk," she replied with a shrug.

"I need you to help me out here." Even as she shook her head, he leaned forward, lowering his voice as he continued. "They're talking about killing all of them. How can you agree with that? Those aliens were people once and we might be able to save them. Isn't there any way that you could talk to them and explain to them so that they'll understand that?"

"Ben, if I thought it would make a difference, I would at least consider it." She looked genuinely apologetic, but shook her head again. "You must understand their position, though. As far as we are all concerned, Cassandra is their daughter and she is with child. Even if they did not have other friends in your world, they would still make the same decision to protect her and her unborn baby. Trust me, you do not want to get in their way. It would not end well for you."

"You think they'd try to kill me for trying to stop them?" Up until then, he had been convinced that at least Lalasa would not have hurt him, but the warning was starting to change his opinion.

"I do not have an answer for that," she said. "It is possible that Lalasa would try a less violent approach to keep you out of their way, but I am not sure about Lothan. He is just as likely to eliminate you and apologize to her later. She is bound by stricter morals than he is."

"Yeah, I noticed." Ben sighed and stared down at his tray before lifting his pleading gaze to her again. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I doubt it." Her expression softened as she read the desperation in his eyes and her shoulders slumped slightly. "Listen, I will speak with Dravias after school and we might be able to come up with a convincing argument. Contact your friends and we will meet you at that beverage vendor this afternoon." She rose from her seat, taking her tray with her, and paused. "And Ben, please keep in mind that I can make no promises. I know where my loyalties lie."

He nodded slowly, feeling a small measure of relief as he pulled out his cell phone. Checking the time, he sent a quick text message to Gwen before stashing the device back in his pocket. As the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, he grabbed his tray and tried to focus on making it through the rest of the school day.

*****

For once, the trio was silent during the brief drive from the school to Mr. Smoothie's. Ben was trying to decide what exactly he would say to the couple. He could only hope that he could convince them to do the right thing. _She's not even human, though,_ he reminded himself. _Would she really care what happens to someone that used to be human?_ He then remembered that the elf was actually married to a human. _Maybe we can use that as an argument. Then again, he's not even from Earth either._

Gwen stared out the window, her brow furrowed in thought. She wouldn't dare to believe that they could get them to see their point of view, but had agreed that it couldn't hurt to try. She glanced over at Kevin, who was scowling as he seemed to pay very close attention to the road ahead. She knew that look. He hadn't really told them what had happened in LA, but she could tell that it had upset him immensely. Part of her wished that he would open up to them, but the rest of her realized that was a futile hope. With a sigh, she looked away, focusing instead on the parking lot that was coming into view.

As expected, Abigalia and Dravias were waiting. The couple seemed to be involved in a heated debate with four other people that the teens didn't recognize. The trio exited the car and headed directly towards the group instead of purchasing beverages. As they neared, they were able to pick up the details of the discussion.

"The answer was 'no' when you first asked," Dravias stated. "The answer is still 'no'. You are wasting your time and ours."

The strangers seemed about to protest when the one at the forefront of the group glanced over his shoulder. He muttered something to his companions before returning his attention to the couple.

"You are wasting your own time resisting us," he said flatly as he turned away from them. "We will continue this later."

"Arrogant little bastard isn't he?" Abigalia remarked as she watched them depart.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked, stopping a few feet away from the couple.

"They are in league with those Highbreed of yours," the elf explained. "It would appear that they recognized you."

"They sought to enlist our aid," Dravias continued. "Of course, we refused, but it's likely that they would have attacked us had you not arrived. Personally, I would rather not fight them in such a public area."

Ben exchanged a look with his companions before returning his attention to the couple. He looked for any indication that they had something comforting to tell him, but their expressions were carefully neutral.

"So, have you two talked about…?" he began.

"We have," Dravias replied. "I do not thing you have taken into account that the Konistavs are not the only ones involved. Cassandra is Karian's sister; his _twin_ sister. For sixteen years, he thought he had lost her. He would to anything to ensure her safety now."

"So, you see," Abigalia added, "we also have to convince him. Do you have any other ideas regarding how to deal with the aliens without destroying all of them?"

"I've used the Omnitrix to help change DNAliens back to humans," Ben offered, gesturing to the device on his wrist.

"Yeah, but so far you've only been able to do that to one at a time," Kevin reminded. "Somehow, I don't think you're going to get a couple hundred of them to stand still and wait in line to get the damn Xenocites removed."

"Magic," Gwen stated quickly. At the confused looks she received, she continued. "Lalasa was able to heal Cash easily. Maybe she can do something similar. I mean, an open wound is different than removing a parasite, but it's worth a shot."

"Healing that many people at once would require a tremendous amount of energy," Abigalia said, frowning.

"It would take much less effort to simply throw a fireball at them," her husband added.

"Can't we at least ask her?" Ben looked at them, guarded hope showing in his eyes. "I'll ask her myself if I have to."

*****

The house looked strangely forbidding as they neared. The full moon against the starry night sky set a dark backdrop that seemed to instill a feeling of dread. Kevin stopped the car and shut off the engine before the trio stepped out onto the desert sand.

"Should we try to bring them out here to talk?" Ben asked. "You know, just in case this doesn't end well. I can't use the Omnitrix in there, but out here we might have a chance."

"Do you really think that would make a difference?" Lothan asked from behind them.

They spun around to regard the smirk that seemed to be a permanent part of his features. He stood a few paces away from the back of the car, his arms folded over his chest as he watched them.

"It might," Ben replied, recovering quickly. "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to fight about it, though."

"Where's your wife?" Kevin interrupted, scowling.

"Los Angeles."

"Great," he muttered. The last thing the dark-haired teenager wanted was a reminder of his unexpected visit to the city. "When's she coming back?"

"We are not sure," another voice answered from the direction of the house, causing them to turn again.

"Will you guys stop doing that!" Kevin snapped as Karian descended from the front porch. "Do you get off on sneaking up on people or something?"

"It's not our fault that you're frustratingly unobservant," Lothan remarked.

Tension gripped the trio as they watched both vampires warily. The teenagers stood back to back as the pair approached from opposite sides. Instinctively, Ben's hand inched towards his wrist and he started to turn the dial on the Omnitrix. Kevin edged closer to his car, his muscles tightening as his eyes narrowed.

"Do you distrust us that much?" Lothan arched a brow as he stopped.

"Look," Gwen began, "we don't want any trouble, but you're not really helping to put us at ease, here." Of the three, she was the only one who had not taken a defensive stance. "We just wanted to talk to you guys, and Lalasa, and see what options there are for dealing with the Highbreed. That's all."

"The matter has already been decided," he said. "There is little else to discuss."

"So, you're just going to kill them all," Kevin stated, his temper flaring. "Can't let you do that."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Karian stepped over to stand directly in front of Kevin. His piercing green eyes stared up at the teenager as he spoke, his tone dangerously low. "As long as those aliens remain, my sister and her unborn child are in danger. I will do whatever I must to keep her safe and believe me when I tell you, that if you get in my way, I _will_ kill you."

Kevin met the cold stare with a scowl. He sized the smaller vampire up quickly, equating his build to Ben's; they were similar in height and stature. _I could take him_, he decided.

"Back off out of my face, man," he warned.

Karian flashed a grin, his expression daring the teenager to take a swing at him. Kevin's fingers rested on the hood of his car as the familiar green coating spread over his skin.

"Kevin, don't do this," Gwen cautioned.

"You think I'm scared of this guy?" he countered with a smirk, his gaze never leaving the vampire before him.

"She's right," Ben said. "We didn't come here to fight."

"You should listen to your friends," Karian agreed. "They're the ones that would have to take your body home. You would do well to keep that in mind."

"Can't you do anything?" Gwen demanded, turning to Lothan. "You're just going to stand there?"

"Sometimes it's best to let things run their course," he replied with a shrug. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"It will be over now." Lalasa approached from across the sand, drawing the attention of the small gathering. "Leave him alone, Karian."

Ben breathed a sigh of relief, surprised that he would be so glad to have another vampire in the vicinity. His arms fell to his sides as he glanced over at Gwen and Kevin. The older teen shot a glare at Karian as the smaller man stepped back with a nod, and then allowed the protective coating to retreat from his form.

"Had I known you were planning to visit, I would have postponed my meeting," Lalasa continued. "I will be with you in just a moment." Turning her head towards Karian, she motioned for him to follow.

They walked across the sand, stopping a short distance away, but out of earshot of the teenagers. The trio exchanged a glance before looking over at Lothan. His amusement vanished, his lips curling into a frown.

"Can you hear them?" Ben asked hesitantly. When he received only a nod in response, he ventured a guess. "It's bad news, isn't it?"

Lothan raised a hand to silence him, his dark blue eyes locked on the pair several yards away. Ben followed his gaze. Lalasa had rested a hand on Karian's shoulder, who was shaking his head quickly. They spoke for only a few moments longer before the white-haired vampire strode past her, heading out into the desert.

She let her arm return to her side as she turned to watch him depart. When she finally approached the group, her expression was impassive, although a hint of sadness lingered in her eyes.

"Shall I follow him?" Lothan offered as she stopped beside him.

"No," she replied. "Give him some time. I placed a Trace-Ward on him, so we'll know if he gets into any trouble."

"What the hell just happened?" Kevin asked, trying to process the sudden change in the atmosphere. The earlier tension had all but vanished, leaving him wary and confused.

"Nothing that should concern you," Lalasa assured, managing a small smile. "I assume there is a reason for this visit?"

"We wanted to see if you would consider another option for dealing with the aliens," Gwen spoke up.

"I am listening."

"Well…" She glanced at Ben and Kevin before continuing. "You were able to heal Cash pretty easily. Would you be able to use that kind of magic to remove a parasite from someone?"

"I believe I know where you are going with this," Lalasa replied with a slight frown. "You are referring to the smaller aliens that we faced, correct?"

"Exactly," Gwen confirmed. "If you can use your magic to remove the Xenocites, the parasites controlling them, then we can save them and no one has to get hurt."

"Theoretically, it's possible, but impractical." She shook her head slowly. "The technology of your world causes minor interference with my magic. Everything I do here is only a fraction of what I can do in Zalyndrya." She paused as if to consider something. "Perhaps I could transfer them there and then attempt it once I have regained my strength. I would have to hunt in between though."

"You would release those beasts upon our home?" Lothan interrupted.

"Of course not," Lalasa replied. "I would have to set up a containment area of sorts and ensure that either Abnalia or Dornin can maintain it."

"And who the hell are they?" Kevin's glare hadn't diminished in the least as he stared at them.

Lalasa opened her mouth to respond, but looked past him, falling silent. She spoke a few words in their language, casting a brief glance at her husband before returning her gaze to something in the distance.

The trio turned, trying to determine what she had seen, but the empty desert stretched out before them. Lalasa stepped past them, her hand resting on the hilt of a sword that they could have sworn wasn't at her hip a moment before.

"Get inside," she told them.

"No way," Kevin stated. "We can handle aliens."

"This isn't an alien," Lothan said. "There is a human approaching, but something is… wrong about it. The house is Warded. You will be safer in there."

"And when did you start giving a damn about our safety?" he countered.

As they spoke, the figure began to take shape against the horizon, determined steps bringing it closer. Lothan ignored the remark, focusing instead on what he perceived to be an incoming threat and Lalasa slid the deceptively delicate blade from its sheath.

"He reeks of death," she said, her voice hushed.

Moonlight flashed across metal as the teenagers were finally able to make out the figure's outline. As it neared, they saw the familiar, solid helm that hid it's features from view; small slits for the eyes and mouth the only openings.

"That's impossible…" Gwen gasped as pink globes of energy formed in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ben and Kevin recognized the figure as soon as the words left Gwen's mouth. They stared, unwilling to believe that he was there. Kevin's eyes narrowed as he swore under his breath, his fists clenched at his sides.

"You know this one?" Lothan asked from behind them.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gwen replied.

The black-clad form stopped a few yards away, silent as it appeared to study them. Lalasa motioned for them to remain in place as she stepped forward, pausing as she neared.

"You seem to have lost your way, traveler," she began cautiously. "Perhaps it would be best for you to turn back. The nearest town is approximately fifteen miles away."

"I assure you," the hollow voice replied, "this is exactly where I intended to be."

"What do you want, Michael?" Ben asked as he joined them, Kevin and Gwen at his sides.

"Yeah," Kevin added. "How many times do we have to kick your ass before you take the hint?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you again." Laughter echoed within the helm. "Especially you, Gwen."

"I suggest that you start explaining your presence," Lalasa stated evenly. "Otherwise, you will save me from having to hunt tonight."

"Be careful with this guy," Ben warned her as he turned the dial on the Omnitrix. "He's dangerous."

"So are we," Lothan replied from behind the traveler. His eyes began to glow a deadly blue, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as he flashed a grin.

"I'm not here to fight you… this time." Darkstar kept his tone neutral, his attention focused on the group in front of him.

"Then you're not quite as stupid as you appear," the vampire behind him remarked.

"Why _are_ you here?" Gwen demanded.

He began to step towards her, but Ben and Kevin moved to either side of Lalasa to block his path. He regarded them thoughtfully for a moment, dark energy crackling across his gloves.

"I'm here to propose a truce," he replied.

"Bullshit," Kevin muttered.

"I believe you have your answer," Lalasa stated. "Travel on."

"You don't even want to hear what I have to offer?" Darkstar asked. "The amount of power in this small area is incredible. Just image what we could do if I joined you. We'd be unstoppable!"

"We're doing just fine without you," Ben replied, his hand hovering above the image projected from the Omnitrix.

"A pity…" He looked them over, his gaze lingering on Gwen. "We could do wonders together." His form flickered for a moment before he vanished, the desert breeze sweeping away any trace of his presence.

"I swear," Gwen began, "every time I see that guy, I feel like I need a shower afterward."

"I could kill him for you," Lothan offered as the glow faded from his eyes.

"He has a very unique aura," his wife added. "It would be very easy to track him."

The trio stared at them before Ben and Kevin looked at Gwen. She shook her head after a moment and sighed.

"It's getting late," she said, changing the subject.

"Would you at least think about what we suggested?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I will consider it," Lalasa conceded. "However, on your next visit, I would like an explanation for our uninvited guest this evening. There is a story to this and I am quite interested to hear it."

"Perhaps I should kill him anyway," Lothan mused aloud, staring out across the sand. "As a precaution…"

*****

"You had to think about it," Kevin said as he drove towards the town. When Gwen turned away from the window to regard him, he continued. "When Lothan offered to kill Morningstar, you didn't answer right away. You thought about it."

"I wasn't thinking about that," she replied defensively. "I was still trying to figure out how he got there. Didn't the Magister say that he wouldn't be able to escape?"

"Maybe someone helped him," Ben said. "Who would, though?"

None of them had the answer and silence resumed inside the vehicle. Kevin stared at the road ahead, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Gwen turned her head to stare out the window, her brow furrowed in thought. Five minutes later, they had arrived at Ben's house and Gwen stepped out of the car to let him out.

"We're going back tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Kevin replied. "They haven't found the rest of the aliens yet, and the other guy didn't look like he was planning to look for them tonight."

"We'll meet up after school tomorrow," Gwen said.

Ben nodded and headed up the sidewalk to the door. He looked up at the clock as he entered and frowned before he noticed his parents waiting for him. _This can't be good_, he thought.

"It's almost midnight," Sandra stated, obviously displeased.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry I'm late. We got caught up with…"

"Ben, we're trying to give you your space," Carl interrupted. "That doesn't mean you can stay out as late as you want on a school night. I know that you have aliens to fight, but you still have a curfew."

"But, you don't understand…" he protested. "My grades are fine."

"And you've been late to school twice this week," his mother replied.

"If this keeps up, we're going to have to restrict you to fighting them on the weekends only," his father added.

"I don't think the Highbreed are going to schedule their invasion around my school work," he argued. "We have a couple of people helping us that we can only meet up with at night."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "And who exactly are these people? Why haven't we heard about them before?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," he said, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, you better figure out how to explain it quick," Carl told him.

"We have the right to know who our son is hanging out with," Sandra added.

"Can we please just talk about this tomorrow?" Ben asked, almost pleading. "It's really late and I know you don't want me to be late for school again."

"Tomorrow afternoon, you come right home after school," his father stated. "And then you're going to tell us exactly what's going on."

*****

Ben snapped his head up, startled by the bell that signaled the end of class. He glanced around, hoping the teacher hadn't caught him dozing, and then gathered his books and rushed out of the room. He made a brief stop at his locker to exchange the texts for his morning classes for those of the afternoon ones, before heading to the cafeteria.

As soon as he entered, he spotted Abigalia and hurried over to her, bypassing the lunch line. She glanced up as he sat down and took a bit of her apple, apparently waiting for him to announce the reason for his presence.

"I've got a problem," he said. She tipped her head to the side, arching a brow slightly and he decided it would be best to elaborate. "My parents are on my case about being out so late. They want to know who I keep visiting."

"Then tell them," she replied with a shrug.

"Right," he said skeptically. "They've calmed down about the aliens, but do you really think that I can tell them about…" He paused, glancing around as he lowered his voice. "Point is, I can't really tell them that we've been visiting a group of vampires without them freaking out. Besides, I already promised Lalasa that I wouldn't tell anyone about them."

"I think your parents would be the exception to that promise." Abigalia smiled a little as she laughed. "Would you like me to talk to them just to be sure? I do not think there would be a problem, but if you are that concerned about it…"

"That'd be great," he replied. "I still don't think it's a good idea, though. Even if they don't have a problem with it, my parents aren't going to take it well. I'd be better off just telling them that you're all aliens. After all, it's not that far from the truth."

"I certainly hope that you're not equating us with those beasts…"

"No, no, no," Ben said quickly. "People around here consider anyone that isn't from Earth an alien."

"Alright, then." She set the apple down on her tray. "I will stop at the house after school and meet you at the beverage vendor afterward."

"Can't make it. I've got to go right home and try to explain this."

"Perhaps I should stop by your house instead," she offered. "I can pass for a human easily enough without causing suspicion."

"That might work," he replied hesitantly.

"I am sure that it will. I will stop by shortly before sunset." She paused and leaned forward, lowering her voice as well. "A word of caution, though, for you and your friends. Be careful if you go out tonight. Karian did not return to the house this morning. He has not left the area, but I understand that he was very upset when he left last night. We are unsure of his emotional state at this time."

"I noticed that," he said with a nod. "What happened with him? He just stormed off after Lalasa talked to him."

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," she stated. "It is quite a tale that we have little time to discuss. Just be careful."

*****

Ben glanced at the clock again, willing time to move faster. It was 6:45 in the evening and he had been able to persuade his parents to wait a little longer for their explanation with the promise that one of his new acquaintances would be stopping by to help.

The minutes ticked by as he returned his attention to his homework, his mind far from the equations on the paper. He scrawled a few answers on the page and looked out the window. Dropping the pencil onto the desk, he rushed from the room and down the stairs.

The sound of an approaching Harley drifted through the open windows and he watched his parents exchange a concerned look. Ben flashed a disarming smile and shrugged as Sandra rose from the sofa and headed over to the door to look through the glass.

"Ben, are those your friends?" she asked, disapproval in her tone.

He nodded, following her gaze as the couple stepped off of the bike and approached the house. They seemed engaged in a private discussion as they removed their helmets. Dravias shook his head, looking less than pleased with what he was hearing, but Abigalia rested an assuring hand on his arm.

Ben edged past his mother and opened the door, walking outside to meet them halfway up the sidewalk. They stopped, looking past him to the woman waiting at the door, before returning their attention to him.

"She does not look pleased," the gypsy remarked.

"It's the motorcycle," he assured him. "I'm sure it won't be a problem once she gets to know you."

The familiar sound of a green muscle car drew their attention and they turned to watch the approaching vehicle. Kevin parked behind the Harley before he and Gwen exited the car.

"Benjamin," Carl called from the doorway. "We're waiting."

"We figured you might want some backup," Kevin remarked as he joined them.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to tell them?" Gwen asked.

"As much of the truth as we can," Abigalia replied. "Shall we?"

**

"So, you're not from Earth," Carl said slowly. "But you're human?"

"That is correct," Dravias replied. "However, our associates are not human. None of us are here to do any harm to your world, or your children, but you must understand the position we are in."

"Your associates," Sandra began with a glance at her husband, "what exactly are they?"

"It would be best if we did not disclose that," Abigalia explained. "Their condition prevents them from coming out during the day. Hence, why our business is mostly conducted after sunset."

"What kind of condition would cause that?" Ben's father asked.

"It is… complicated."

"Look," Kevin interrupted. "We've met these people and they're not that bad. We've all come home in one piece."

"That's right," Gwen added, hiding her surprise at Kevin's statement. "They're trying to stop the alien invasion too."

Ben's parents studied the group of teenagers for a few minutes. They exchanged another glance before Sandra sighed.

"As long as you know what you're doing," she said. "Just be careful out there."

"We are all looking to accomplish the same goal," Abigalia assured them. "We are just trying to decide on the method."

With the matter settled for the moment, the guests headed for the door. Ben stepped outside with them, closing the door behind him. He arched a brow as he looked at Kevin.

"And here I thought you didn't like them," he remarked.

"I don't" the older teen replied. "But if your folks get the idea that you're hanging out with a dangerous crowd again, they're not going to let you out of the house." He looked over at the others before continuing. "I'll pick you up in about an hour and we'll head back out to the desert."

"I'll meet you there," Ben stated. "I want to run a quick patrol first."

"Ben, are you sure that's a good idea?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me," he replied. "I'll be fine." He looked over at the elf and the gypsy. "So I guess we'll see you later."

"Perhaps tomorrow," Dravias said. "We are going to visit Cassandra this evening."

*****

"Be back by ten," Carl called as Ben ran out the door.

He turned the corner of the house, casting a quick glance around to ensure he wouldn't be seen, and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix. Red and gold wings stretched out as Jetray propelled himself up, reaching maximum velocity in seconds. He flew in a circular route, trying to cover as much of the town as he could in as little time as possible.

_It's never stayed this quiet,_ he thought. _Either the Highbreed were seriously reconsidering their invasion, or their planning something big._ He decided the latter was the most likely as he focused his attention on the ground below. As he neared the outskirts of Bellwood, he paused, hovering as he observed the scene. _I knew it wouldn't last._

At least a dozen DNAliens had formed a circle around a lone figure, closing in quickly. Without hesitation, Jetray sent a bright beam of energy towards the eastern edge of the group, the force tearing up the ground around them. He landed in the center of the group beside the lone figure, his form transitioning seamlessly to Swampfire.

"I do not require your assistance," the man stated.

Recognizing the voice, he looked over at the white-haired vampire. Glowing emerald green eyes were locked on the approaching aliens, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Well, you're getting it anyway," he replied.

He received a growl in response before Karian darted forward, strong hands grasping the nearest DNAlien as he slammed it into its comrades. Taking the cue, Swampfire sent a blast of flame at the nearest pair of aliens. They jumped back, barely dodging the attack.

The skirmish was over quickly. The aliens had begun to retreat after only a few more balls of flame had been sent in their direction. As they ran, Ben reverted to his teenage form and looked over at the vampire. Three aliens lay unmoving at his feet, twin daggers dripping thick fluid onto his fingers.

Two other DNAliens struggled to stand and retreated after their companions before Karian finally looked up. Without cleaning the blades, he replaced the daggers in the sheaths on his belt and slowly turned to face Ben. He simply watched the teenager for a moment before the glow slowly faded from his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I was on patrol," Ben replied, taking a step forward. "It's kind of my job to protect people from those guys."

"I do not need your protection," he snapped. "I can handle them myself."

"Obviously." He glanced at the wound beneath the torn sleeve of Karian's shirt, watching it heal quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Really?" Ben folded his arms over his chest, arching a brow. "I wasn't just talking about the fight. You're upset."

"Very observant of you," Karian said dryly. "It is none of your concern."

"Maybe it's not," he said, risking another step towards him. "But your friends are worried about you and I'm worried about what you might do to the people around here. I need to know that they're going to be safe with you around."

"Courage without caution is rarely wise," he warned.

"I'll take my chances."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Something's wrong," Kevin stated. "Ben should have been here by now."

"Why did he not accompany you?" Lalasa asked as she handed Gwen a steaming mug.

"He said he wanted to do a quick patrol first," she replied. "He usually contacts us if he finds anything, though."

Kevin stood and headed down the corridor to the front door. Stepping outside, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and waited for it to power up. Keying in the familiar number, he waited as the other end of the line rang before redirecting to voice mail. Frustrated, he stepped back inside and looked at the others.

"He's not answering his phone." Reading the look of concern on Gwen's face, he turned towards the door again. "My badge can track his Omnitrix. I'm gonna go find him."

"Wait." She set the mug down on the table in front of her. "Let me try first." She blinked once, her eyes taking on a pink glow as she concentrated. "He's at the edge of town, near the warehouses."

"I might be able to show you the area," Lalasa said as she stood in front of the large mirror on the wall.

The room behind her was reflected clearly, although her figure was absent from the surface. Whispering a few words, she brushed her fingertips across the glass, the image of the room swirling before it vanished. A hazy scene of old buildings began to take shape, the view clarifying as Gwen and Kevin moved to stand beside her. They held their breath as they waited for the various forms to appear, relieved when they saw Ben standing there.

"Looks like he found a bunch of DNAliens," Kevin remarked.

"And he's not alone," Gwen added.

"That is how I found him," Lalasa explained. "The Trace-Ward on Karian placed him in the area you described."

"Is there any way we can hear what they're saying?" Gwen asked.

"Unfortunately, no." She shook her head slightly. "The enchantment is set for visual only. However, if there was anything to worry about, I would have taken us there already. I do not believe Karian would try to harm him."

"Let's hope you're right," Kevin said, scowling as the image vanished. "Otherwise, I'm gonna be sharpening some stakes."

*****

"This is about your sister, isn't it?" Ben guessed. The glare he received in response almost made him reconsider the question. "Why didn't you go with Abigalia and Dravias to visit her?"

"You ask too many questions," Karian replied, turning away. "Do you not have better ways to utilize your time?"

"I'm just trying to understand." He let his arms fall back to his sides and sighed. "How can I be sure that you're not going to hurt anyone if you won't even tell me what's going on? It has something to do with what Lalasa told you last night. What happened in Los Angeles?"

Before he could react, Karian turned and lunged at him, sending them both crashing onto the pavement. Ben's eyes were drawn to the razor-sharp fangs hovering inches above him and he swallowed hard. His mind raced, trying to figure out a way to extract himself from beneath the vampire, or at least gain enough leverage to reach the Omnitrix.

"What will it take for you to understand that some questions should not be asked?" Karian growled. "Would your death be the only way for you to leave me in peace?"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have by now," Ben said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You sound as if you are certain of that." He laughed humorlessly. "You know nothing of me."

"Then tell me," Ben countered. "All you're doing is trying to make a show of it. Something happened and you're upset about it. It's hard for you to talk about. I get it." He paused, forcing himself to meet the glowing gaze above him. "You're the one that's forcing yourself to stay miserable. All I want to know is why."

The weight pressing down on him was suddenly gone and he saw the vampire standing a few yards away, facing the buildings. Slowly, Ben stood, but thought better of approaching again. Karian remained silent, his shoulders slumped.

"It is my own fault," he said finally. "It has been decided that I am not permitted to enter the city; not even to visit my sister who will bring forth the first child born of both your world and mine."

Ben opened his mouth, preparing to ask why, but closed it quickly, waiting instead for him to continue. Karian turned to face him, his eyes pleading for the teenager to understand.

"For sixteen years, I thought she was dead or worse," he explained. "I wasted most of my mortal life seeking vengeance against the wrong people. I followed them to your world, only to learn that they had returned to mine. I had vowed to destroy every vampire I encountered in a misguided quest for justice. I succeeded in eliminating a small handful before I was captured by assassins who had similar goals.

"Dravias had become a prisoner of the vampires in Los Angeles. They convinced him that I was mistaken, but I refused to listen. I was certain that he was being forced to misinform me." He looked down as he continued. "He was correct. It was too late by the time I realized it though. The ones that had captured me nearly killed me in their attempt to gain information."

"Why didn't you tell them anything?" Ben interrupted.

"If I had led them to the vampires, it would have placed Dravias in even more danger," he replied. "By that point, I had discovered that Cassandra was still alive and well. They would have found her too. In the end, I was found by the ones that I had sought to destroy."

"Lothan and Lalasa," Ben guessed.

"Close." He glanced up at the sky as he spoke again. "Well, it was Lothan and Cassandra who found me. Lalasa was in another area assisting their comrades. I was nearly dead when they reached me. When I awoke, I was... this." Looking down at his hands, he shook his head. "I was furious. They said it was the only way to save me, but how could I exist as something that I had hated for so long? How could I face my sister as a monster?"

"Wait, wasn't she raised by vampires?" He received another glare and raised his hands in apology. "Sorry. So what happened?"

"My sister was just happy that I was alright," Karian said. "She cared not for what I had become. However, I still had to face the consequences of my previous actions. I met with the oldest vampire in the city, who was a close friend of the Konistavs. He agreed not to destroy me as long as I left Los Angeles forever." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment before he continued. "Lalasa met with him last night, to request an exception given the circumstances."

"And he said no?"

"Correct."

Ben watched him turn away again, unsure of how to respond. He tried to imagine the tale that he had heard, trying to place himself in the other's shoes. His life had been in danger more times than he could remember, but all of those incidents seemed to pale in comparison.

"You should go," Karian said, his voice cracking slightly. "Your friends will wonder where you are. Besides, should you not be out saving your world?"

"There's more to saving the world than just fighting aliens," he replied as he slowly approached him. After a moment of hesitation, he rested a hand on Karian's shoulder. "I'm supposed to meet them over at the Konistavs' place anyway. Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure they're pretty worried about you too. Maybe we'll run into some more DNAliens on the way. It'd be nice to have some help with them."

Karian turned his head to regard him, thin streaks of crimson staining his cheeks. He seemed to study him for a minute before he slowly nodded.

"You are a very unique young man," he remarked.

"Really?"

"From what I know of your world, most of your people would have run away from my kind, especially if threatened." He chuckled softly as he lifted a hand to wipe his face. "And yet you remain, even after learning of the things I have done."

"No one can handle everything alone," Ben told him. "I learned that the hard way myself."

*****

"I'm giving him five more minutes and then I'm going after him," Kevin stated.

"Karian is traveling in this direction," Lalasa replied. "It is likely that Ben is with him."

"If he's still alive," Gwen said under her breath.

"If you truly thought he might be in danger, would you still be sitting here?" Lalasa offered a hint of a smile as the pair exchanged a glance.

They were hesitant to admit that she was right. She had assured them of Ben's safety and they believed her. The image in the mirror had been dismissed as soon as they had seen him, but nearly an hour had passed since then. The realization was startling to both of them and they wondered if they had been mistaken in accepting her words as truth. Before they could voice their concerns, the front door opened and they heard the final exchange of a brief conversation.

"Even in your enhanced form, you are still too slow," Karian said with a chuckle.

"I could have beaten you if I went Jetray," Ben retorted as they entered the room.

"Of course," the vampire replied, rolling his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been, Tennyson?" Kevin demanded.

"Ben, we've been worried sick about you," Gwen added.

His smile vanished as he looked at them and he heard Karian mutter something that sounded very close to "I told you so." He glanced at the white-haired vampire, reading his expression clearly, and cleared his throat.

"I ran into some DNAliens when I was on patrol near the warehouses," he explained, motioning to Karian. "He was already there, so we took care of them pretty easily." He decided against mentioning the aliens that had been killed by the man beside him, but it looked like his friends were close to assuming as much.

"How many?" Kevin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"About a dozen," Ben replied. "Most of them ran off pretty quickly."

"And the ones that didn't?" Gwen prompted.

"I dispatched them," Karian stated as he headed into the kitchen.

They watched him open one of the cabinets to remove a scrap of cloth and an opaque bottle. Setting the items on the counter, he unsheathed one of his daggers and ran his finger along the side of the blade. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he tasted the substance and he set to work cleaning the blade with the cloth and the solution from the bottle.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ben asked, looking at Lalasa.

"I am meeting with my advisors later this evening," she replied. "We are going to try your suggestion if we can find a way to make it possible."

"That's great!" He grinned, relieved by the news.

"Before you become too excited," she began, lifting a hand, "I must advise you that it is likely that we will not be able to save all of them. We will try to heal as many as possible, but there will be casualties."

"Well, at least it's better than the 'kill 'em all' approach," Kevin said with a shrug.

"Indeed," she agreed. "We are still having difficulty locating their base of operations, but I hope to have that resolved within the next few evenings. I would like to mount an offensive against them by the end of the week. I will know more after I speak with my advisors, though."

"Should we stop by tomorrow night?" Gwen asked.

"I will send word to you," Lalasa replied.

"I'll meet up with Abigalia at lunch tomorrow," Ben told her.

"She will not return for a few days," she said, shaking her head. "One of us will meet with you tomorrow evening."

"Sounds good," he replied.

**

"Can you believe they've ruled their world for eight hundred years?" Gwen asked on the ride home.

"Really?" Ben looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "You might have heard that if you'd shown up on time instead of playing patty-cake with the damn bloodsucker."

"Oh, come on," he protested. "He's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Sure he's not," the older teen scoffed. "I'm sure he's just dying to have you over for dinner."

"Ben," Gwen interrupted. "What Kevin's trying to say is that you need to be more careful. He might seem nice, they all might seem nice, but when it comes down to it, humans are food to them."

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Ben argued.

"Alright, so they've made a few exceptions," she conceded. "That doesn't change the fact that our job is dangerous enough without you taking unnecessary risks."

"I know what I'm doing," he insisted. "If we're going to work with them, then the least we can do is try to get along. They have friends, and family, that are human."

"Whatever," Kevin said. "But I'm not going to be the one to tell your folks that you ended up as vamp food."

*****

The next day seemed to drag for Ben. Nothing of interest happened during school; even J.T. and Cash seemed to keep their distance for once. As soon as the final bell sounded, he was out the door. He quickly unlocked his bike and raced home, planning to have his homework finished before sundown.

He had almost completed the last assignment when he heard the doorbell ring. Running down the stairs, he barely made it to the door before his father, stepping in front of him to turn the handle. Karian stood waiting, a white brow arched as he regarded Ben.

"I have news," he said simply. Glancing past the teenager, he added, "It is best discussed in private."

"No problem," Ben replied, stepping out of the way and looking at his father. "We'll be upstairs."

Karian nodded to the older man as he passed, following Ben upstairs. The teen moved his backpack aside and motioned for him to sit in the chair by the computer before sitting on the edge of the bed himself.

"This is not exactly a social call," the vampire reminded.

"I know," Ben replied. "But that doesn't mean you have to stand the whole time you're here."

"Very well," he said with a shrug. "Lalasa met with her advisors after you and your friends departed last night."

"And?" Ben prompted. "What did they say?"

"Lalasa accompanied them back to Zalyndrya," he replied. "There, they will set up a containment area of sorts. When we face the aliens, Abnalia and Dornin will assist her in transporting them to our world. There will be healers waiting to begin the extraction of the parasites. Once we have finished clearing as many as possible from your world, Lalasa will join them back home."

"So, they really think this'll work?"

"They are fairly confident, yes." He nodded and paused before speaking again. "There is a change that this will fail. Should that happen, we will have no choice but to destroy all of them. As for the Highbreed, as you call them... Since they are not affected by a parasite, it has been decided that they will be eliminated as quickly as possible. They seem to be the biggest threat at this time."

"I've gotta call Gwen and Kevin," Ben said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"No need," he replied. "They have just arrived."

"Hey, Ben. Have you heard anything...?" Gwen stopped suddenly as soon as the door was open enough for her to see the occupants of the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kevin asked, glaring at the vampire.

"Leaving," Karian replied, rising from the chair. He met Kevin's glare with one of his own as he edged past him.

"Wait," Ben said, standing as well. "Are you going out looking for them again?"

"Not tonight," he replied. "Lothan will be seeking them this time. He was trailing the visitor last night and it is my turn to follow him."

"You guys are tailing Morningstar?" Kevin asked, arching a brow.

"Or Darkstar, as he calls himself," Karian confirmed. "Until we determine his motives, he is considered a threat and must be watched carefully."

"That's not a bad idea," Gwen said. "He just showed up out of nowhere the other night. He's got to be up to something."

"Then I intend to find out."

"Listen," Ben began. "We've run into him a few times."

"And kicked his ass both times," Kevin added.

"The point is," Ben continued. "He's strong. He sucks the life out of people and uses their energy to make himself more powerful."

"Kind of like you," Kevin remarked with a smirk.

Karian's eyes flashed with a bright glow and his lips pulled back from lengthened fangs as he growled. For a few tense moments, they thought he might attack the taller teenager, but instead, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the glow had faded, but he continued to glare at him.

"Do not, even for the slightest moment, think that I am doing this for your sake," he said, his tone dangerously low. "I did not come here with the intention of harming you, but do not provoke me again. After all, accidents do happen."

"I'm not the one that was dumb enough to invite you in," Kevin shot back.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not require an invitation." Turning his attention to the others, he addressed them. "I will inform you if I gain any new information." He nodded once to them, and turned to leave, closing the door as he departed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gwen asked angrily. "Both of you! Ben, how could you just let him hang out up here with you alone? And Kevin, you just had to pick a fight with him? What is wrong with you two?!"

"I don't like him," Kevin said bluntly.

"You don't even know him," Ben retorted.

"Neither do you, really," Gwen stated. "You guys better start using your heads before you get us all killed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ben stared at the ceiling after Gwen and Kevin had left, replaying the events of the evening in his mind. _Maybe they're right,_ he thought. _Maybe I just want to believe that we're all on the same side and that we should trust them. They're vampires, though. Can we really trust them to behave when everything's over with?_

"Ben," his mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right there," he yelled back. _They seem like decent enough people, though. _He sighed, continuing his silent musings. _Lothan and Lalasa raised a human and she sounds like she's doing alright. And Karian's just been through a lot. He seems like he needs a friend that isn't part of his past._

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, heading for the door. He walked down the stairs slowly, his thoughts far from the meal waiting for him. When he sat down at the table, he stared at the food on the plate, absently pushing it around with his fork.

"So, Ben," his father began, "was that one of your new alien friends that stopped by earlier?"

"Yeah, kind of," he replied, glancing up. "Look, I'm not really that hungry tonight. I think I'm going to run a quick patrol."

"Are you feeling alright?" Sandra asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he assured her with a forced smile.

"Alright," she said. "Be back by ten."

He nodded as he stood, walking quickly out of the house. Once outside, he looked up at the stars, still trying to put his thoughts in order, before starting down the sidewalk. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and tried to focus on the path ahead with limited success.

After a couple of blocks, he noticed a rhythmic tapping coming from a short distance behind him. Ben paused, waiting for the sound to come again, but was greeted with silence. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. With a shake of his head, he continued forward again.

He had only taken a few more steps when he heard the noise once more. He concentrated, trying to determine the source, before he stopped suddenly and spun around to face his pursuer.

"Shade?" he asked, his eyes wide as he watched the large, black wolf stop about twenty feet away. "Please tell me you're Shade…"

Ben forced himself to stand as still as possible as the animal slowly padded towards him. His eyes darted to his wrist before he looked at the creature again and he swallowed hard. The wolf stopped in front of him and sat down, its tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. After a moment, it closed its mouth and stood, nudging his hand with its head.

"Guess it is you," he said with a sigh of relief. Shade leaned into his hand as he scratched behind the furry ears. "I guess everyone else left you alone tonight. Either that or you were sent to follow me…" He frowned at that thought, but dismissed it. "Well, let's go, then."

He turned and started down the sidewalk again, Shade trotting beside him. He cast a glance at the wolf, who seemed content to accompany him, as he turned another corner. Looking ahead again, he heard the animal let out a low whine beside him and he returned his attention to it.

"I know how you feel," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do either. My friends don't trust your friends, but they don't even seem like they want to try to get to know them. I think they're convinced that if we let our guard down, we're gonna get eaten when all this is over with."

"I don't think you guys are bad," he continued. "Not really anyway. If you were, you wouldn't be helping us. Lalasa seems reasonable enough. I'm not really sure about Lothan, though. I think he's going along with this because it makes his wife happy. And Karian seems like a nice guy. I mean, he's worried about his sister and he's had a rough time over the past… well most of his life I guess." He paused, shaking his head slightly. "I can't believe I'm talking to a wolf about all of this."

Hearing the wolf growl, he stopped and looked down at it.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said before he noticed Shade was looking past him. "What is it?"

Shade stepped forward, shoulders hunched, fur bristling, and teeth bared as he let out another menacing growl. Ben turned to face the same direction, trying to discern what was causing the wolf's reaction. Headlights illuminated the street behind them and tires squealed as a car screeched to a halt.

Two car doors slammed shut as Gwen and Kevin ran over to him. Shade didn't even acknowledge them, but continued to growl at something ahead. Before either of them could ask, a figure appeared less than two yards away from them.

"So, I guess it's true what they say," Kevin remarked. "Animals can sense evil."

"Very funny," Darkstar said, glaring from beneath his helm.

"I thought so," the dark-haired teen replied with a smirk.

"Now what?" Ben asked, his hand inching toward the Omnitrix.

"You should have accepted my offer." A hollow laugh echoed as dark energy formed in his hands.

"You should learn when to take a hint," Gwen replied.

A bright shield of mana spread out in front of them, blocking the bolts of energy sent from the black-clad figure. As Kevin dropped to a crouch, palms flat on the pavement, he noticed a dark shape stalk around the protective barrier. A flash of green drew his attention as multiple versions of Echo Echo appeared beside him.

Blast after blast chipped away at Gwen's shield and she gritted her teeth, focusing all of her strength to keep it in place just a little longer. Small white forms leaped into action, surrounding their adversary as nearly two-hundred pounds of muscle and black fur slammed into Darkstar from behind.

Strong jaws latched onto the metal helm, denting the structure as Shade's teeth tried to pierce the surface. An explosion of energy sent the wolf flying off of the prone form and the animal let out a yelp of pain as it collided with the brick exterior of a nearby building.

The group of Echo Echoes braced themselves for the backlash as Gwen threw up another shield. Kevin rushed forward as Darkstar regained his feet, his fist adding another dent in the damaged helm. A black charge directly at his chest knocked him back across the pavement and into a light pole, the impact breaking the beam in half.

Seeing her chance, Gwen sent a series of short bursts of mana towards Darkstar as Echo Echo focused a series of sonic waves at him. He cringed from the assault, taking several hits before a crackling barrier formed around him. Reaching up, he pulled off the helm, revealing withered features and wisps of blond hair stubbornly clinging to his skull.

"When will you learn that you will never win?" he taunted, letting the item clatter to the ground. He seemed to tense for a moment, the shield shrinking around him, before he sent it out in one single blast, shattering the windows of nearby cars and buildings.

The multiple forms of Echo Echo condensed into one and reverted back to the brown-haired teenager as the wave of power knocked him back several yards. Gwen barely managed to shield herself from the attack, but Kevin, who was just regaining his feet, was sent skidding across the concrete.

"You do not deserve your power," a familiar, accented voice stated from above.

Karian glared down from his perch on the ledge of a nearby building. Eyes glowing and fangs bared, he leaped down towards Darkstar. Another bolt caught him in mid-air, slammed him into the wall, and held him in place.

"Well, this is new." The deformed lips curled into a grotesque caricature of a grin. "I suppose I'll just have to take your power too." In less than the span of a heartbeat, his smile vanished and his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"You seek to steal the living energy from my body," Karian said, his voice little more than a growl. "You have not yet realized that I am already dead."

Breaking free of the restraint, the vampire lunged forward, his form a blur as he grabbed Darkstar, turning him and pushing him back several feet, stopping only when they hit the wall. Gwen watched, eyes wide in horror, as Karian buried his fangs in his captive's throat. Ben, struggling to his feet, caught her expression and turned his head in the direction of her gaze.

"Karian, no!" he shouted. When the vampire showed no signs of acknowledgment, he forced himself to run towards him.

"I got this," Kevin told him, reaching the pair first.

A concrete-coated hand grasped Karian's shoulder and he yanked the smaller man back, pulling him off of their opponent. The vampire spun around, crimson staining his fangs as he snarled at him. Seizing the opportunity, Darkstar gave them once last threatening glance and vanished.

"You fool!" Karian growled, turning as his prey disappeared. "You allowed him to escape."

"You would have killed him if I didn't" the teen retorted.

"He would have killed all of you without a second thought if given the chance!"

"Well, that's not how we work!" Kevin glared down at the vampire, the pair standing inches apart.

"As if you have never tried to take a life before," Karian snapped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are a twice-damned hypocrite," he stated. "How many people did you try to kill only five short years ago? How many times have you tried to kill the ones you now claim as friends?"

"That's it!"

Kevin grabbed the fallen light pole, the metal coating replacing the concrete across his skin. Karian snarled, tensing to strike even as the teenager's fist swung towards him. Before either of them could complete the motions, a green, gelatinous substance wrapped around the vampire and pink bands of mana coiled around Kevin, pulling them apart.

"That's enough," Goop told them.

"Let me go!" Kevin demanded.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "So you can fight some more? I don't think so."

Karian struggled to break free of the unyielding gel before finally relaxing. The glow faded from his eyes as his fangs retracted, although he continued to glare at Kevin. The teenager's expression mirrored the vampire's as he shed the metal coating from his skin.

"Are you two going to play nice now?" Goop asked.

"Of course," Karian replied with a smirk. "I do not have the time to waste on your friend. After all, I now have to track the one he allowed to escape."

"You're just mad because you couldn't finish your dinner," Kevin shot back.

"Knock it off, guys," Gwen interrupted.

"Gwen's right," Ben said, releasing Karian and reverting to his original form. "We shouldn't be fighting each other."

Gwen let the mana restraints fade as well and looked around, her eyes falling on the still form of the wolf. Rushing over to it, she knelt down and looked for any indication of life.

"He's hurt," she stated, surprising them with the concern in her voice. "He's alive, but I don't know how badly he might be injured."

Karian was beside her before the others had even turned to look, crouching down to examine the animal. His eyes darted over the form, his fingers brushing across the fur before he looked over at her.

"He will live," he assured her. "Shade is not your average animal. His heart still beats strong, but he needs to rest in order to heal. My hunt will have to wait." Lifting the unconscious wolf with apparent ease, he stood and turned his head to regard Ben. "I will be at the house for the remainder of the night should you feel the need to discuss the events of the evening."

*****

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine," Kevin replied, his tone harsher than intended. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and stared at the road ahead. "I'll just be happy when they leave."

"Kevin," she said, "don't let him get to you like that. He doesn't know you like we do. We know you're not like that anymore."

"Ever since they showed up, I've had my past thrown back in my face over and over again," he stated. "You know who his sister's married to? The DA. And guess what he had waiting for me when Lalasa took me to L.A." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "He tossed a stack of warrants at me for all the stuff that happened back then. They had a P.I. investigate all of us before they decided that they wanted to help us with the aliens." Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and let it out, trying to suppress the anger welling up inside. "And then Dracula Jr. just had to try and eat Morningstar."

"I don't get it," Ben said thoughtfully. "Karian doesn't seem the type to just attack someone out of nowhere. He doesn't even like being what he is. Why would he go all out like that?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Kevin asked angrily. "The guy's a vampire, remember? It doesn't matter if he likes it or not. Fish swim, birds fly, monsters hurt people. End of story."

"Why would they investigate us, though?" Gwen asked, brining them back to the subject at hand. "We're teenagers. It doesn't make sense."

"We're teenagers," Ben repeated, "but we also told them right from the start that we knew what they were fighting. I think they wanted to make sure that we were being honest."

"That's the other thing," Kevin interrupted. "That chick in L.A., she's some kind of human lie-detector test. When the DA was trying to decide if he wanted to arrest me or not, she took my side. Said she knew I was telling the truth."

The digital clock on the dashboard ticked over to 10:25 as they pulled up in front of Ben's house. Gwen stepped out so that he could exit the car and he walked around to the sidewalk. As he started towards the building, he heard Kevin call out behind him.

"Hey, Tennyson." He waited for Ben to turn around before he spoke again. "Don't let that guy get you alone again. Come to think of it, don't let any of them get you alone. If they show up here, call us."

Ben nodded and turned to his house again, trying to sort through the dangerous turn the evening had taken.

*****

Ben turned over again, adjusting his pillow and blanket, but sleep still eluded him. He kept replaying the end of the fight with Darkstar in his mind, trying to make sense of it. _He attacked him for a reason_, he thought, _but why? Would he have really killed him if Kevin didn't stop him?_

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing the patterns of the moonlight through the window. _I need to talk to him again and get some answers, but there's no way he'd talk with Kevin around and Kevin wouldn't let Gwen go with me if he couldn't go too._

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, the display reading 1:15 in the morning. Sighing he turned to stare out the window. _This would be so much easier if he knew how to use a cell phone._ He sat up, leaning his back against the wall as his gaze drifted towards the Omnitrix. _Bad idea,_ he told himself.

A rapid tapping on the window drew his attention, startling him from his thoughts as he turned his head to determine the source. His gaze locked with that of a green-eyed raven, its beak tapping against the glass again. It took a moment for him to realize why the bird looked so familiar and he frowned as he watched it. _Don't let him in,_ he decided. _Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away._

It seemed unlikely that the raven would leave and, as if to confirm that fact, it knocked on the window a little louder. _So much for that idea._ Ben sighed and climbed out of bed to approach the window. He opened it just enough for the bird to fly in before closing it again.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered as he turned around.

"I wanted to speak with you," Karian replied, leaning against the wall. "I owe you an apology, or, at the very least, an explanation."

"Yeah, you do," Ben stated. "What happened tonight?"

"I could not allow him to hurt you," he began. "My instructions were to follow him, but not reveal my presence. I was not supposed to get involved, but when the battle turned in his favor, I…" He paused, his eyes closing for a moment. "I had to do something."

"You almost killed him!"

"I lost control," he admitted. When Ben gave him a skeptical look, he continued. "I do not usually hunt, especially in your world. I can survive easily on what we obtain from our supplier in Los Angeles. On the rare occasions that I feed from someone, it takes incredible self-control to stop before the person dies." He lowered his gaze, his voice barely audible when he spoke again. "If your friend had not stopped me, I would not have done it on my own."

"Why?' Ben asked, prompting the vampire to look up. "Why don't you… You know…"

"I am trying to make the most of this," he replied. "Since I do not entertain the thought of suicide, I must try to adapt to my condition as best as I can. I have only been like this for two years, but do you have any idea how difficult it is to exist as something that I spent my entire life trying to destroy? I do not wish to be a monster."

Ben felt his expression soften as he finally allowed himself to relax. Seeing the sadness in Karian's eyes, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. _He didn't ask for this,_ he reminded himself. _He was just trying to help us tonight._ _Why would he react so strongly to the thought of us being in danger, though?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Since I have an affinity for puns and because I rarely have the opportunity to use them due to the type of stories I write, Chapter Eleven will focus mainly on Kevin. To give fair warning, there is an F-bomb in this chapter, but to be fair, it is rated T for violence and profanity. Another thing worth mentioning is that since the Season Finale has aired (and even though it was awesome), it does throw a bit of a monkey wrench in my plotline. So, with that in mind, I feel I should note that this can now officially be considered AU.  
**

**For the sake of my fragile ego, please take the time to leave some feedback. Reviews feed the muse and a happy muse brings more chapters. If you liked it, wonderful, but let me know. If not, what didn't you like about it? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Ben 10: Alien Force characters, nor do I own Talbot. All Zalyndrya characters are mine and may not be used without permission.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"You look like crap," Kevin said bluntly as Ben climbed into the backseat of the car. "You didn't go back out last night, did you?"

"No," the younger teen replied after a moment of hesitation. "I'm just kind of tired today." He forced a smile as he spoke again. "Guess that fight took a little more out of me than I thought."

Kevin glanced at him in the rearview mirror, scowling when he noticed the tell-tale twitch of Ben's left eye. Gwen noticed the change in expression, but he shook his head slightly as he gave her a sidelong glance. Biting back the remark that was burning on her lips, she turned her head to look out the window again. She finally looked back at Ben as they pulled up in front of his house.

"So, we're meeting up at the usual time tonight?" she asked

"Can't tonight," Kevin replied. "I've got something to take care of."

"You're just going to take the night off?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Something like that."

"I'll call you later," Gwen promised as Ben got out of the car. As soon as she was back in the passenger seat and they had pulled away from the house, she turned to Kevin again. "Alright, spill. What's going on?"

"He's hiding something," he replied. "I don't know what it is, but he was lying about last night." When she gave him a puzzled look, he smirked. "His left eye was twitching."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave him alone?"

"If I'm right, then he'll be fine until the sun goes down," he told her. "After that, you might want to keep an eye on him."

"Wait," she stopped him. "Why do I have to be his babysitter?"

"Because, unlike Ben, I wasn't lying," he stated. "I've got business to take care of." He glanced over at her, watching her arch a brow. "Don't worry. It's nothing illegal." Focusing on the road again, he waited until he pulled up to her house before he spoke again, and even then, he said nothing until she was stepping out of the car. "Do me a favor. Don't go looking for me tonight. I'll call if I need you guys."

Before she could respond, he pulled away, the tires squealing as he sped around the corner. Gwen stared after him, frustrated and confused by the erratic behavior of both boys. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she turned towards her house.

*****

Kevin had been parked on the side of the road for two hours, the empty remnants of a fast-food dinner crumpled up on the passenger seat. Reclining his seat, he adjusted the volume on the stereo, hoping that the sound of Black Sabbath pouring out of the speakers would keep him distracted enough to prevent him from changing his mind. He still had another hour and a half to wait before he could make his move and impatience gnawed at his insides.

A reflection of headlights in the mirror caught his attention and he frowned, sitting up so that he could get a good look at the approaching vehicle. It passed by slowly, barely at the speed limit, but continued down the road. Something seemed strange about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He couldn't imagine why anyone would be driving on the deserted road on a Thursday evening. _There's nothing out here for miles,_ he thought. _ Unless…Damn it._

Readjusting the seat, he turned the key in the ignition to bring the engine to life and pulled out onto the road. He kept his distance as he followed the car, making sure to keep it in sight while attempting to avoid detection. To his dismay, the vehicle made the same turn off of the main road that he had been planning to take later in the evening. _Not good,_ he thought as he drove past the narrow access road.

He had gone less than a mile, glancing in the rearview mirror every few seconds, before he swore under his breath and turned the wheel sharply. The tires protested against the pavement as the car spun around to reverse his course. When he reached the small road, he slowed down just enough to prevent losing control of the vehicle as he turned. He slammed on the brakes as soon as he saw the house, but he remained several hundred feet away from it.

As he waited, he heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle. Kevin turned the volume down on the stereo and watched the Harley grow larger in the side mirror. Clouds of dust accumulated in its wake as it sped past, slowing only when it neared the house. Through the tan haze, he was able to catch a glimpse of the two figures as they dismounted the bike and ascended the stairs to the porch. When the dust settled, he noticed the gold-colored sedan that had passed him on the road, almost camouflaged by the desert sand around it.

Five minutes passed before a figure emerged from the house. Kevin's eyes narrowed as soon as the man started down the access road towards him. His suspicious expression turned to a scowl as soon as he recognized him. _Oh, this is great. Just great. _He watched the man with open hostility as he stopped outside the vehicle and rapped his knuckles against the driver's side window.

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" Kevin asked as he lowered the window.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," Talbot stated. "You mind telling me what the hell you're doing out here?"

"Waiting for the sun to go down," the teen replied with a smirk. "Isn't that usually when your in-laws wake up?"

"No one likes a smartass," the DA said. "Get out of the car."

"Make me."

"Do you really want to play this game with me, kid?"

"Don't call me 'kid'." Kevin let his arm hang out the window, his hand resting on the metal exterior. Hearing his cell phone ring, he withdrew the device with his other hand, keeping his gaze locked on the DA. "What's wrong?" He paused to listen before speaking again. "Well, since I already told you I was busy, the only reason you'd be calling is if there's a problem." Another pause and he sighed. "You're just going to have to trust me on this. I'll call you when I'm done."

As he lowered the phone, he watched Talbot look towards the house and followed his gaze. The petite elf was walking briskly in their direction with Shade trotting along beside her. The DA turned to face her fully as she stopped in front of him.

"Everything alright in there?" he asked.

"Things are progressing fine so far," Abigalia replied. "Lalasa asked me to come speak with you two. She said to tell you to stop trying to determine which of you is the Alpha-male and bring yourselves inside. You are distracting her from the meeting."

"She really does have good hearing," Kevin remarked, almost to himself.

"Even I could feel the negativity out here," the elf told him as she turned around. "So are you coming in or staying out here all evening?"

"We'll be up in a minute," Talbot said as the elf frowned at him.

"_We don't have time for this,_" she stated. "_If this plan is going to work, we have to get everything in place tonight._"

"What plan?" Kevin asked, arching a brow when she turned her head to look at him in surprise.

"You understand our language?" she asked in response. "How long have you been able to do so?"

"Nope," the teen replied with a smirk. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the green and black disk. "My badge has a universal translator. Right now, we're far enough away from the house for it to actually work."

"What the hell is that thing?" Talbot interrupted.

"Don't tell me the DA himself doesn't even know a Plumber's badge when he sees one." Kevin feigned shock, but couldn't resist a chuckle. "Yeah, that's right. I'm one of the Plumbers; the Inter-galactic police force. In fact, there's only a few of us assigned to this region. Can you guess who the other two are?"

"I don't buy it," the DA stated. "There's no way an organization like that, if it even exists, would let a punk like you join its ranks."

"Shows how much you know." His shoulders rolled in a shrug as he replaced the badge in his pocket. "So, what's this plan you were just talking about?"

"If you two would quit bickering for more than thirty seconds and come inside, then perhaps you would be able to discuss it with us," Abigalia said.

"Fair enough."

He pressed the button to bring the window up and watched Talbot step back so he could open the door. His smirk remained in place as he placed the car in gear and headed up the driveway to park in front of the house. After stepping out of the vehicle, he leaned against the side of it, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for them to reach him.

Shade paused beside him, nudging his hand as Talbot shot him one last glare. He patted the wolf on the head and followed them up the stairs into the house. As soon as he entered, he noticed the drastic change in the interior décor. The sofas in the living room had been pushed back against the wall, replaced by a large table in the middle of the room. Several maps were spread across the surface, small markers on select points. Thick curtains covered the window, small globes of light hovering around the ceiling to illuminate the area.

The figures surrounding the table caused him to stop in his tracks, his smirk vanishing instantly. Lalasa stood directly on the other side of it, dressed in what he could only assume to be the attire of her homeland. A white, off-the-shoulder blouse was in place beneath a black bodice, a silver and gemstone circlet resting on her brow. She glanced up briefly, her eyes meeting his for a moment before she resumed her discussion in her language.

To her left, stood a woman who held a striking resemblance to Abigalia. She was only about an inch taller and looked a couple of years older, but her Elven features were unmistakable. A violet-robed figure was standing on the other side of the vampire, the impenetrable shadows of its hood making it impossible to determine who, or what, it was. Four armor-clad figures were scattered around the rest of the table and Kevin's eyes narrowed.

He watched them closely, taking in every detail of their armor. To his surprise, the symbol of infinity that he had expected was absent. The three men and one woman barely acknowledged his presence, their attention focused on whatever Lalasa was telling them. He felt an instant sense of distrust towards them, his experiences with the Forever Knights coming to the forefront of his mind.

One of the few familiar faces in the house emerged from the kitchen, a steaming mug in her hand as she paused to regard him. Cassandra offered a warm smile, the expression countering the dark look her husband was sending in his direction. He nodded once to her before returning his attention to the gathering.

"So, what exactly is all this?" he asked as Abigalia stopped beside him.

"Just listen for now," she replied.

"Can't understand a word they're saying."

"Well, that does make it difficult," she said thoughtfully. She held her hand out, a thin, silver chain hanging from her fingers. "This will help."

"How is that going to help anything?" When she gave him an impatient look, he sighed and took the necklace. He examined it for a moment, the familiarity of the ivy pendant eluding him as he fastened it around his neck.

"These islands seem to be our best bet," one of the armored men stated, pointing at a spot on one of the maps. "They are uninhabited and far enough from the mainland to minimize any threat. I can start placing members of the Guard there tonight."

"I agree," the Elven woman added. "With the lack of vegetation there, any damage inflicted will have little effect on the rest of Zalyndrya."

"Very well," Lalasa said as she turned to the one in violet robes. "How long will it take you to prepare the area?"

"Not long at all." The voice was decidedly masculine, but the age was indeterminable. "If I start as soon as we return home, it can be ready by tomorrow night."

"So, you're really going to do this?" Kevin interrupted as he approached the table.

"You sound as if you did not believe us," Lalasa said as she looked at him.

"I had my doubts," he admitted. "You know where to find them?"

"Lothan believes that he located their headquarters last night," she replied, gesturing to a mark on the other map.

"Los Soledad."

"You knew already." There was no accusation in her tone, only a simple statement of fact. "If the final preparations have been completed by tomorrow night, then we will make our move."

"We'll be ready," he stated.

"Lady Konistav, I must protest," the female knight began. "Do you think it is wise to involve them in this? They are barely more than children."

Kevin opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the look Lalasa gave him. For the first time, his words died in his throat under that scrutinizing gaze. He was frozen in place by the amethyst eyes that seemed to bore into him, laying bare everything that he had locked away behind previously impenetrable walls. As she watched him, Kevin felt the sense that he was in the presence of true royalty. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned to regard the woman.

"There is no need to worry," she replied calmly. "Kevin and his friends are no strangers to battle. They have been facing this threat head-on since long before we even knew of its existence. We are lucky to have their assistance in this matter, should they choose to accompany us."

"As you wish." The knight offered a respectful nod before returning her attention to the maps.

During the course of the next hour, Kevin listened intently as they reviewed strategies and traded ideas, offering input as needed. The group seemed to accept his advice after a tense fifteen minutes or so and, he realized, they were willing to accept the word of their leader that he and his friends would be dependable when the time came. He found that he was slowly developing a grudging respect for the woman, even if he remained less than impressed with the other two vampires that had come to Earth with her.

By the time the meeting had ended, the sunlight around the edge of the curtains was nearly gone. The knights, the Elven woman, and the strange robed figure offered a few parting comments before they simply vanished. Cassandra, Talbot, Abigalia, and Dravias were engaged in their own discussion, their voices hushed to avoid disturbing the other business at hand. Kevin looked over to see Lalasa watching him again, a concerned expression on her delicate features.

"Your friends do not know that you are here," she said softly. "And you did not intend to discuss the upcoming battle tonight."

"I need to talk to Karian," he confirmed. "Where is he?"

"Resting," she replied. "This is not the best time to speak with him, but it is good that you are here." When he arched a brow, she stepped around the table and headed to the front door. "Walk with me and we will discuss it."

She paused at the door, holding up a hand for him to wait. After a moment, she lowered her hand and whispered a few words, the wooden barrier opening to her command. Leading him outside, Lalasa led him around the side of the house and down a small path leading out into the open desert. Only a faint line of pink was visible on the horizon, a fading memory of the light of day.

"You seem troubled," she said, breaking the silence.

"Something happened last night," Kevin replied.

"I assume you are referring to your encounter with Darkstar?"

"Kind of," he began. "Karian showed up right in the middle of it and…"

"I see." She nodded thoughtfully before speaking again. "He was rather upset when I returned. You must understand that his actions were a rare occurrence."

"Right," he said, obviously not convinced. "What's rare about a vampire biting someone?"

"It is not his way," she replied with a shrug. "We all adapt to the change differently, some better than others. It was easier for me than most because of the circumstances surrounding my turning. However, Karian never wanted this. He had spent most of his life hating our kind and he is still trying to deal with everything that happened in…" She trailed off, her eyes distant for a moment before she shook her head. "I know how we must seem to you. Your people only speak of us in horror stories and rarely as anything other than villains."

"If he hates vampires so much, how come he's one himself?" Kevin could feel his frustration growing, the conversation bringing back the recent memory of what he had witnessed. "Who the hell does that to someone that doesn't want it anyway?"

"It is quite a tale," she replied hesitantly. "Simply put, Karian was turned by a father who could not bear to see his daughter in mourning."

"Lothan." Watching her nod, he shook his head angrily. "That's gotta be one of the most screwed up things I've ever heard."

"He would have died otherwise." Lalasa's voice remained calm and understanding, even as he seemed on the verge of losing his temper. "He is slowly learning to accept what happened, but it takes time. The hardest part is the distance from his sister." She paused again, her voice soft when she continued. "He needs her now more than ever."

"This makes no sense," Kevin said bluntly. "He hates what he is, but then he almost killed someone last night. It's not like he was just trying to scare the guy off, Lalasa. He almost fucking killed him!" Realizing he was shouting at her, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Something happened after that. Ben's hiding something from us and it's got something to do with Karian. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out."

"Kevin, one thing you must have learned by now, is that we are extremely protective of those we care about. If the three of you had not been in immediate danger, he would not have interfered."

"He hates me and ignores Gwen," he replied. "The only person he's even nice to is Ben."

"Precisely." When he gave her a puzzled look, she laughed softly. "Most humans immediately distrust us simply because of what we are. However, Ben has been one of the few people who has tried to look past that. Even you do not hide the fact that you would be happier if we left. Your friend is the type to seek the good in people."

"And it's burned us before," he stated. "The last few times he wanted us to trust someone, they tried to set us up."

"Have we tried to 'set you up' as you put it?" she asked.

"Well, no. But…"

"Then you should realize that you have nothing to worry about."

"What about when this is over with?" he countered. "How we know that you're not going to try to put us on the menu after we're done with the aliens?"

She stopped suddenly, prompting him to look at her. He could easily read her hurt expression and, for a moment, he almost regretted the question. Shifting uncomfortably, he looked away, realizing that she had led him deep into the desert and that the house was nowhere in sight. The cool night air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, steeling his resolve when he spoke again.

"You can't blame me for asking."

"No," she replied quietly. "I suppose not. All I can give you are my assurances that you should have nothing to fear from us; from any of us. Lothan and I are in agreement that you three are not to be harmed and Karian… Well, he cares about your friend too much to allow anything to happen to him."

"You sound like he's got a crush on Ben or something," he remarked, arching a brow. When she offered a noncommittal shrug, he couldn't decide whether to laugh or yell at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do you believe this is something to joke about?" she countered. "I do not think your friend knows, and I would appreciate it if you would keep it that way. Karian does not plan to tell him yet, but he will be doing everything in his power to protect him."

"If he doesn't try to eat him," he muttered under his breath. "I want him to stay away from Tennyson. The last thing Ben needs is some lovesick vampire stalking him."

"You are being foolish," she stated. Before he could form a retort, she continued. "We are doing everything we can to help you and you still refuse to trust us."

"Do you have any idea how many times he's almost attacked me?" Kevin asked angrily.

"And how many times have you provoked him?" Her voice was rising in volume and he could tell that her usual, calm mask of emotion was crumbling. Her eyes had narrowed, flickering with a violet glow. "Time and time again, you have lost your own temper, constantly trying to start a fight that you know you cannot win. Have any of us harmed you or your friends? Even now, away from them and with nothing for you to touch aside from sand, have I tried to harm you? Tell me, Kevin, have I threatened you even once?"

He stared at her, taken aback by the fury in her voice. His mind ran through the times he had encountered them, focusing on every detail he could remember. Slowly, he came to the realization that she was right. He squared his shoulders and met her gaze evenly, but when he spoke, all traces of anger were gone.

"Fine," he conceded. "Point taken."

"Is it really?" she asked, regaining control. "If we are going to be standing together on the battlefield, then we must trust each other. There can be no doubts between us. You need to believe that we have no intention of harming you or your friends and we must be certain that you will trust us to keep our word."

"Alright, I get it," he replied impatiently. "That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I am not asking you to be happy about it."

"Good," he said. "Because I'm not." Kevin sighed and looked up at the sky. "You know what really sucks about this?" Looking back to her, he watched her arch a brow in curiosity. "I can't even make fun of Tennyson about this. Ruins all my fun. I hope you know that."

"You will survive." She offered a slight smile before resting a hand on his shoulder. "It is late and I have much to do. Your friends will be searching for you if you do not return to them soon."

Without another word, the landscape changed and they were standing beside his car. Lalasa nodded to him and returned to the house as he watched. He briefly considered joining her, but decided against it. Fishing out his keys, he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, his mind trying to process everything he had learned.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one is a little shorter than the others, but I had to leave it off where it was so that I could set up the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Kevin!" Gwen greeted in an excited whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," his voice answered over the phone. "Where are you?"

"At Ben's" she replied. "He's fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Good. I need to talk to you. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Alright, I'll wake him up."

"Don't bother," he told her. "I need to talk to you, not him. Trust me on this. He'll be fine. I'll pick you up in a few."

The line went dead and Gwen stared at her phone for a moment before reaching for the stack of papers on the printer tray. With one last look at her sleeping cousin, she crept out of his room and hurried down the stairs. She had only been outside for a couple of minutes before the green car turned the corner. He stopped only long enough for her to get in before speeding away from the house.

"So, is this where you tell me why you were out in the desert by yourself?" she asked as soon as they had turned the corner.

"I thought I told you not to go looking for me," he replied.

"And I thought you would remember how well that worked out the last time you said that," she countered.

"I went to talk to Karian," he said with a sigh. "Didn't quite work out that way."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I ended up walking right into the middle of a war meeting," he stated. "These guys know what they're doing. Gwen, they have a plan and it might just work."

"Are you sure Lothan didn't mess with your mind again?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive. He wasn't even around for this." He gave her a look that he hoped was reassuring as he continued. "Look, I know I've been saying the whole time that we can't trust them, but now I know what they're planning to do. I ain't happy about them being around, but I think Ben might actually be right for once." He parked outside of a diner and turned off the engine. "Let's grab something to eat and we'll talk about it."

"Don't you think Ben should be here for this?" she asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Not for what I'm about to tell you." He waited until they were seated and had placed their order before he spoke again. "Ben can't know this, alright?"

"This is getting ridiculous," she said. "Kevin, what's going on?"

"I don't think we need to worry about them trying anything when we're done with the Highbreed," he began with a smirk. "Your cousin's got a secret admirer that decided to protect him and us."

"Unless this secret admirer can fight a vampire and win, I don't see how that helps."

"What if I told you that it was a vampire?"

"Then I'd ask how you could consider that to be a good thing," she replied. "Besides, we only know three vampires and two of them are married." Her eyes widened as the realization struck her. "Karian? You're kidding, right?"

"That's what I said!" He chuckled as he shook his head.

"How can you think this is funny?" she demanded. "Kevin, you saw what he did to Darkstar. What if it happens again, only this time with Ben? What if we can't stop him before he..." She stopped, unable to allow that train of thought to reach its destination.

"The point is," he said, "this guy will do anything to make sure Ben stays safe. Once this is done, they'll go back to their world and we won't even have to worry about it anymore."

"Don't be so sure about that." She moved around to his side of the booth, sitting beside him as she began to flip through the stack of papers. "Even if they do go home right afterwards, don't count on them staying there. This is a list of the properties they own here on Earth. There was no record of them at all before about four years ago, but someone did a good job setting up bank accounts and identification for them."

"And?"

"And," she replied impatiently, "this means they won't be gone forever. No one leaves that much money unattended unless they plan to return at some point."

"Maybe it's for their daughter," he offered.

"She has her own account," Gwen explained. "That's not what worries me, though." She flipped through a few pages before brining his attention to one listing. "They don't own this one anymore, but they did at one point. It's listed as a firearms academy in Boston."

"That's no school," Kevin said, eyes narrowing. "I've heard of those guys. It's a mercenary operation."

"Whatever it is, they signed it over right after it was put in their name," she continued. "It changed hands really quickly several times too. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't just hand it over to someone they don't know."

"Which means they still have access to it," he concluded. "What I don't get is why they wouldn't call those guys in if they're still on good terms?"

"That was purely for your sake," a voice behind them replied. They looked up quickly to regard the amused expression on Lothan's face. Stepping around to the other side of the table, he gestured to the empty seat. "May I?"

"Do we really have a choice in the matter?" Gwen asked.

"There is always a choice," he replied as he slid into the booth.

"I don't think your friend Karian would agree with you there," Kevin countered.

"Touche," the vampire said with a slight nod. "Hardly, the point, though. I suggested contacting our associates in Boston, but after discussing the option, we decided that you wouldn't be comfortable with it. After all, would you really be willing to fight side by side with a dozen trained killers, human and vampire alike?"

"Not particularly," Gwen replied.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as the waitress returned with their food. After setting the plates down, she looked at Lothan expectantly and the teenagers watched in trepidation as the corners of his lips curled in a grin. Kevin's hand wrapped around the metal support beneath the table, relaxing only when the vampire waved the woman away. Gwen and Kevin exchanged a glance as he slowly turned his head to look over the occupants of the diner.

"Hey," Kevin began. "Stop staring at people like you're trying to pick out your next meal."

"I believe there is a saying in your world," he replied. "You can look at the menu as long as you don't sample the buffet."

"That is so wrong," Gwen said under her breath.

"I can't deny what I am." Lothan shrugged. "I moderate my behavior, but that doesn't change the fact that…"

"Yeah, we get it," Kevin interrupted. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I received word from an associate of mine earlier," he replied. "Someone gained access to confidential files. At first, I wondered who would even be interested in them, but then, it came to me. I hope you realize that if you had any questions about our activity in your world, all you had to do was ask."

"You had someone investigate us," Gwen countered. When she received a shrug in response, she spoke again. "So, let me get this straight. You had someone dig up information on us, but you're offended that we did the same to you?"

"Not at all," he said with a grin. "However, I figured that some of the information you have gathered would lead to more questions. So, I followed your trail here and what should I find?" He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Where is your friend tonight? I would think that you would want to discuss this with him."

"We had other stuff to talk about too," Kevin replied. "You know, the stuff that he's not supposed to know about."

"I see."

"We're just worried about Ben," Gwen explained. "We want to be sure that Karian isn't going to hurt him. We saw what he did to Darkstar and if Kevin hadn't been able to pull him off of him..."

"I understand," Lothan replied. "You should have nothing to worry about. So long as Ben doesn't tempt Karian's hunger or approach him when either of them are wounded, he will be perfectly safe. Karian is young. He hasn't had centuries to build up a resistance to the hunger, but he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Ben, especially by his own hands."

"It's just..." She frowned, searching for the right words. "This just has 'bad idea' written all over it."

"Gwendolyn," he began, "I'm not sure what else I could say that would put your fears to rest. The only other thing I could do would be to enter your mind and force you to believe me, which unfortunately is not an option."

"You didn't seem to have a problem before," Kevin grumbled around a mouthful of fries.

"Indeed." The vampire grinned, his gaze shifting to the dark-haired teenager. "However, Lalasa wouldn't be happy with me if I used that little trick on you again, even if it is incredibly tempting at times."

"That's the only reason you're helping us, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes and no," he replied. "We would have dealt with them regardless, but we are trying to spare as many as possible because you have convinced my wife that it's the right thing to do." He rolled his eyes dramatically before speaking again. "I agreed because it makes her happy. I love my wife very much, enough for me to put my personal opinions aside long enough to at least attempt this exercise in futility. If the decision were mine, we would eliminate all of them. Do you really think that these aliens will stop their attack even if we are successful in Los Soledad?"

"That's the general idea," she stated.

"Even if we clear them out, saving as many humans as possible, their leaders will come back." He met her gaze evenly, all traces of humor gone from his eyes. "They have come from somewhere and I don't think that even we could convince them to remain there. Our actions will be a setback for them, I'm sure of that, but if they are truly committed to their current course, they will return to finish what they've started."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kevin said.

"Because you've been so successful in removing them from your world so far," Lothan remarked, sarcasm dripping from the words. He shook his head slightly and stood. "I must go and help prepare for tomorrow night. We leave the house at sundown."

Kevin scowled, wanting nothing more than to beat the smirk off of the vampire's face. Gwen rested a hand on his arm, giving a barely perceptible shake of her head as Lothan walked past them. She glanced over her shoulder, waiting for him to leave before returning her attention to Kevin.

"I can't stand that guy," he stated.

"Like him or not, he's going to be helping us tomorrow," she replied calmly. "What if he's right though? What if this isn't enough and the Highbreed come back?"

"He's wrong, Gwen," he assured her. "We're gonna send them packing tomorrow night and there's no way they're going to even think about messing with us again. Call Ben and wake him up. We need to talk."

*****

"He really said that?" Ben asked, surprised.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Gwen replied. "They don't think like we do, especially Lothan. There's more." She lifted the stack of papers that she had placed on his desk and handed them to him.

"Wow, they've been busy," he remarked as he looked through them. Setting them on the bed beside him, he looked up at Gwen and Kevin again. "This doesn't really change anything though. They're helping us and you can't say that we don't need it."

"It comes at a price, Ben," Kevin told him. "I know how they're planning to do this, and it might work, but we don't know how many people are gonna get killed. They're bringing in their Royal Guard to help."

"As far as we know," Gwen continued, "Everyone they're bringing in is human. Well, human enough anyway. They're the only vampires that are going to be involved."

"Human or not," Kevin said, "these people have been training their whole lives. Lalasa told them that they need to try to corner the DNAliens without killing them, but if it comes down to kill or be killed, their knights aren't going to lay down and die."

"Then we make sure they don't get into that situation," Ben decided. "The least we can do is try to look out for them. We're just going to have to keep an eye on Lothan and make sure he doesn't let things get out of hand. It sounds like they're going to go through with this with or without us, but if we're there..."

"Then Lothan might behave so that he doesn't get divorced," Gwen finished for him.

"Exactly." His smile lasted only long enough for another thought to come to mind. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"Don't." Kevin suggested with a shrug.

"I have to tell them something," the younger teen argued. "They already know we've been fighting aliens, but I don't know how to tell them..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Tennyson," Kevin interrupted. "We're coming back from this. Yeah, we're outnumbered, but we'll find a way to get out of there. We'll kick their asses back to whatever planet they came from and then we'll go home. End of story."

*****

Friday morning came too soon for Ben. As he stepped outside, he noticed the dark, ominous clouds hanging low in the sky, threatening to unleash a torrent of rain at any moment. It seemed oddly fitting that the day should start off like that, especially when he thought of how it was going to end. He wanted to be optimistic; wanted to believe that Kevin was right and they would all make it home at the end of the day. That didn't stop the feeling of dread that was slowly working it's way into the pit of his stomach.

He made it through half of the school day, forcing himself to focus on the lectures and classwork; anything to distract him from what was waiting for him at sunset. By the time lunch rolled around, he realized that ignoring the situation was causing him to worry about it more than if he would actually think through it. He scanned the cafeteria as he carried his tray away from the cash register, quickly locating Abigalia.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered with a small smile. Her expression grew serious and she glanced down briefly before lifting her gaze to him again. "Ben, you do not have to do this. We have enough resources to tip the odds in our favor without placing you and your friends in danger."

He considered her words for a moment, absently pushing the food around on his tray. She had a point, he couldn't deny that, but everything inside of him tried to refute it. Setting the fork down, he shook his head slowly.

"You don't understand," he said. "I have to do this. We've been doing everything we can to fight the Highbreed. We've tried small attacks here and there, trying to delay them as much as we can, but that's not enough. If we have a chance to stop them, I mean really stop them, then I can't just sit by and let someone do our job for us. I have the Omnitrix. It's my responsibility to keep Earth safe from them."

The elf tipped her head to the side and studied him as if she had never seen him before. Maybe it was the conviction in his voice, or the determination in his eyes, but she slowly began to nod.

"Then I suppose you should eat while you can," she said finally. "You will need your strength for tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is where I pull out my "responsible adult" card and remind everyone that this fic is rated T for violence and profanity. This chapter earns that rating and I feel the need to add a couple of warnings here. Since this is listed as Action/Horror, it stands to reason that at some point, people are going to get hurt, possibly even killed. If you have a problem with violence (and if you do, I wonder how you managed to get this far in this story, but I digress...), then you might not want to read this chapter. However, if you'd like to read the biggest fight scene in the story, then this is where it starts.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was hard to believe that only one week ago, he had received the phone call that threw him into this nightmare. It was a routine investigation of alien activity, but it showed him that creatures could walk out of horror stories. He learned more than that, though. Ben learned that sometimes, the stories aren't entirely true. As the trio pulled up in front of the house, it finally sunk in that they were trusting their lives, and the fate of their world, to a group of vampires who weren't even from Earth.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kevin asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Let's go," was all he said in response.

As the sun set on Friday evening, the three teenagers ascended the steps, determination etched into their features as the entered the house. At first, it seemed like they had left their world behind. The living room was exactly as Kevin had described, but nearly a dozen armored figures stood around the large table to receive their final instructions for the upcoming battle. A sheet of parchment was stretched across the wooden surface and, as the trio approached, they noticed that it showed the layout of Los Soledad.

Lothan and Karian stood on either side of Lalasa while Dravias and Abigalia were standing to the left of the youngest vampire. Lalasa exchanged a few words with one of the knights before the group turned to depart. Once the members of her guard had left, she focused her attention on the teenagers.

"There are two more units moving into place as we speak," she began. "Their orders are to use only as much force as necessary to herd the DNAliens towards the southwest corner of the facility. It will be easier to transport them if they are all in a single location."

"Our main concerns are these structures," Lothan explained, motioning to the towers marked on several areas of the map. "It's likely that their technology will interfere with the magic required to complete this plan, so our first priority will be to remove them."

"Take down their weather control towers?" Kevin smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. "No problem."

"I will only ask this once," Lalasa said, looking at each of them in turn. "With the amount of technology in that place, I cannot expend the energy to Ward anyone, not even myself. This makes this even more dangerous for all involved. If you have any doubts or if you feel that you are unable to take the risk, then now is the time to walk away. No one here will blame you if you decide not to accompany us."

"We're not walking away from this," Ben stated.

"Very well," she said. "Lothan and Karian will make their way to the central command station. I will be assisting our Guard with the DNAliens. Dravias and Abigalia will be with you three. You have fought these aliens many times, so they will follow whatever instructions you have for them. If possible, once the towers have been destroyed, try to meet up with Lothan and Karian. It would be beneficial to have you there when they are trying to forge a truce."

"Wait," Gwen interrupted. "We're going in there and blowing up their towers, kidnapping the DNAliens, and you think they're going to agree to a truce?"

"If faced with the choice of a truce or death, most reasonable species will at least consider the former," Lothan replied. "We can only hope that the Highbreed will choose to be reasonable."

"We will deal with that when the time comes," Lalasa decided. "Are there any questions before we go?" Silence answered her and she nodded to them. "Alright, if everyone is ready, then it is time."

***

"I hate driving on wet sand," Kevin complained. "We're in the freakin' desert and it decides to rain tonight."

"Perhaps it is a sign," Abigalia remarked, almost to herself.

"Everyone knows what to do, right?" Ben asked. "We go in, do what we came here to do and..."

"And then get the hell out," Kevin finished for him.

"Right," Gwen said.

He stopped the car outside of the walls and the group stepped out into the rain. Lalasa, Lothan, and Karian stood in the middle of about thirty knights, speaking quickly before turning their attention to the others. Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix and slammed his down onto the image, his bones and muscles stretching and reshaping him into Humongosaur.

At Lalasa's signal, the knights drew their weapons and charged through the invisible shield of the cloaking device, disappearing into the previously abandoned facility. No words of wisdom or encouragement were offered as the vampires followed and the five remaining humans took their cue to enter as well.

Chaos reigned within the walls as the knights held a steady line to push the DNAliens back. Lalasa stood at the center of the line, sword drawn and fangs bared as they slowly herded the horde away from their allies. Gwen threw up a shield as the aliens noticed their presence, blocking the laser fire that was sent in their direction. Within the transparent dome, the rain had turned to snow, small flakes dusting the ground as they continued forward.

"What sorcery is this?" Abigalia asked as she slid a thin Elven sword from the sheath at her hip.

"It's the towers," Ben replied. "The aliens are using them to control the weather."

"Not for long," Kevin promised as he placed his hand on the nearest piece of metal.

As the silver coating spread across his skin, he rushed forward, metal fists colliding with the first DNAlien to cross his path. While the knights had managed to push back the bulk of the aliens, many more had stepped up to take their place. Humongosaur shoved his way through, clearing a path with the assistance of Gwen and Kevin. Abilgalia and Dravias took the opposite flanks, incapacitating any alien that got too close. By the time they reached the first tower, at least two dozen DNAliens lay unconscious behind them.

"How in the name of the gods are we supposed to destroy this?" Dravias asked, staring up at the structure.

"You're up, Tennyson," Kevin said in response.

"I'm on it!" Bracing himself, Humongosaur grasped the machine, muscles straining as he grew to nearly sixty feet in height.

"Sometime today, Ben!" Gwen shouted as another round of laser fire sent thin cracks through her mana shield.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved with all of his strength, sending the structure crashing to the ground. Sparks flew from the twisted metal, thick clouds of smoke rising into the air. With a flash of green, Ben reverted to his normal form, eyes wide as the sparks ignited a small fire at the base of the ruined tower.

"Everybody down!" he shouted, diving for cover.

The explosion shook the ground as debris rained down on the group. When they dared to look up again, a swarm of DNAliens had formed around them. Kevin swore under his breath as he jumped to his feet, the metallic coating on his skin chipped in several places.

Dravias reached into his pocket as he rolled to the side and threw a handful of marble-sized objects at the approaching threat. The tiny spheres burst apart above the aliens, releasing a pale yellow vapor into the crowd. One by one, the mutated creatures fell to the dirt, gasping for air as the mist worked its way through their systems.

"What did you do to them?" Gwen demanded.

"Old gypsy trick," Dravias replied, managing a grin as he tried to catch his breath. "They will be fine when they wake up, which should be in about an hour or so."

"Which gives us time to destroy the other towers," Abigalia added.

"One down, two to go," Ben stated with a nod.

*****

Karian looked up as smoke and flame filled the air. He and Lothan had reached the central command center with minimal difficultly, avoiding the aliens wherever possible. The white-haired vampire cast a glance towards the southwest, his eyes narrowing as he watched one of the knights fall.

"They need our help down there," he said. "We were not planning to confront the Highbreed without the others and we are doing them no good by standing here."

"Go assist our new allies," Lothan decided. "I will join ranks with the Guard."

With a nod, Karian jumped down from the roof of the ruined building, landing silently on the ground. Lothan watched him weave his way through small clusters of DNAliens, leaving many of them wounded and unconscious in his wake, before turning his gaze towards the advancing line of armored figures.

"Time to have some fun," he said quietly as his eyes began to glow.

*****

"_We cannot hold them forever!_" one of the knights shouted as he slammed the hilt of his sword into the closest alien.

"_We will not have to,_" Lalasa replied. "_The interference has lessened. I should be able to start transporting them as soon as another one of those devices is disabled._"

She held her hand up, concentrating as a small sphere of flame formed above her fingertips. A slight smile found its way onto her lips as she hurled the fireball at the creatures to force them back. Small beads of crimson sweat formed on her brow as she repeated the motion, doing everything she could to keep them as far away from her knights as possible.

"_Save your magic,_" Lothan said as he stopped beside her. "_You will not be able to transport this many of them if you are exhausted when the time comes._"

"_I will be fine,_" she insisted. Turning her head to look past him, she watched another one of her Guard fall to the DNAliens. "_Hold the line!_" she ordered. "_Lothan, take that end and I will watch this side. Where is Karian?_"

"_Assisting with the towers,_" he replied before rushing off to the east.

"_Good. They need to get them down, now!_"

*****

They destroyed the second weather-controlling tower using the same method as the first, but by the time they reached the third one, all of them were showing the signs of the fight. Gwen's clothes were torn in several places where she had been grazed by the enemy weapons. Kevin wasn't faring much better. His right shoulder was dislocated and one eye was swollen shut. Even Ben, who had been using his alien forms to fight the DNAliens and topple the machines, was barely able to stand. Fatigue had worked its way into his system from both the battle and the constant use of the Omnitrix.

Abigalia and Dravias had relatively few wounds aside from minor scratches, but it was obvious that they were exhausted. As they neared the third tower, Karian reached them, stopping suddenly when he noticed their appearance. No words were needed between them and he turned suddenly to begin clearing away the final distance to the device.

"I think I have one more left in me," Ben said when they arrived at the structure. He turned the dial on the Omnitrix, stopping when the hologram of Humongosaur was visible, but Kevin grabbed his wrist before he could complete the motion.

"You sure you got this?" he asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ben countered.

"I do," Karian said. "We must decide quick, though. There are more of them heading in this direction. Kevin, your ability increases your strength based on what you touch, correct?" When the teen nodded, he continued. "You and I will knock this one down. The rest of you, find a safe are and provide cover for us if needed."

"There's just one problem with that," Gwen replied, motioning to Kevin. "Does he look like he's in any shape to push that thing over?"

"I'll be fine," Kevin snapped. "Let's just do this."

"No," the vampire stated. "Gwen is right. We need to do something about that shoulder."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the dark-haired teen demanded when Karian reached for his arm.

"Placing your shoulder back in the proper position," he replied impatiently. "Unless, of course, you would rather damage it beyond repair?" Glancing over to a nearby building, he spoke again. "They will be upon us in a few moments."

"We don't have time to argue about this," Ben spoke up. "Kevin, just let him do it so we can get rid of this thing."

"Fine," he grumbled as the remains of the metal coating slid off of his skin.

"This is going to hurt," Karian warned.

In one swift motion, the vampire grabbed the teenager's shoulder, using just enough of his strength to force the joint back into place. Kevin let out an obscenity-filled shout of pain, staggering back a few paces. Black spots swam through his vision as an overwhelming wave of nausea washed over him. A small hand pressed a glass vial into his palm and he forced his eyes to focus on Abigalia.

"Drink this," she told him. "It will help with the pain and accelerate the healing process."

He eyed it suspiciously as she uncorked it and handed it back to him. The sound of the approaching aliens made the decision for him and he poured the contents into his mouth. Kevin nearly gagged on the bitter liquid, but once he had swallowed it, he noticed the pain beginning to recede.

"We're out of time guys!" Ben prompted as his hand pressed down on the Omnitrix. "Knock it down," Echo Echo's voice ordered. "We'll cover you."

The DNAliens rounded the corner as Karian and Kevin turned to face the tower. The teenager pressed his palms on it, absorbing the metal as he and the vampire pushed. At first, the structure did not even budge, but as they continued to use their combined strength against it, the base began to crack.

Half a doze Echo Echoes spread out in a semi-circle, sending waves of sonic energy at the approaching creatures. Gwen fired volley after volley of mana bursts at them, each blast knocking another alien down. Abigalia deflected a round of laser fire with the blade of her sword and danced forward to cleanly slice through the back of the beast's leg.

"Careful!" one Echo Echo admonished. "We're trying not to hurt them more than we have to!"

"They can be healed later," she argued.

Dravias saw the pair of aliens emerge from a nearby building before his comrades and his gaze followed the aim of their weapons, his eyes widening when he realized who their target was. He realized that he wouldn't have time to call out a warning and for his companion to move out of the way, so he took the only option remaining. Turning to the side, he ran the few short feet to his wife, knocking her out of the way as the deadly, red beams tore through his chest. As the final tower crashed to the ground, filling the air with smoke and flame, Dravias fell.

Running off of adrenaline alone, Gwen turned to the newest threat and threw a series of bright balls of mana at them. One by one, they fell down, their weapons sliding across the sand. Abigalia coughed as the dust filled her lungs and rolled over as she lifted her blade to defend herself. Confusion clouded her features as she stood, realizing their adversaries had either fled or been otherwise dispatched. The delicate sword fell from numb fingers as her gaze settled on the still form of her husband.

"No!" The bitter cry of denial sliced through the air as she fell to her knees beside him, her small hands grasping his shoulders as she tried in vain to wake him. "Dravias, no…" Tears stung her eyes as she choked back sobs, her voice barely audible. "You cannot leave me… Not like this…"

The multiple forms of Echo Echo converged into one as Ben shifted back to his true form, eyes wide in shock. Kevin and Karian turned around, both frozen in place by the scene before them. Gwen lifted a hand to cover her mouth, unwilling to acknowledge what she was seeing. Karian was the first to move, reaching the elf before anyone could even register the movement. He knelt down on the other side of the fallen gypsy, his expression a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"Do something," Abigalia demanded, staring up at him.

"There is nothing I can do for him," he replied softly.

"Yes, there is," she insisted. "You can…"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "It is too late, Abigalia." His voice failed him for a moment before he was able to whisper the words, "He is gone."

As he stood, she lunged at him, her fists pounding against his chest. Karian held her gently, waiting until her outburst had slowed to quiet sobs. Staring down at Dravias, he whispered soothing words to the elf even as rage boiled within him. After a moment, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her to arms' length.

"Abigalia, listen to me," he said sternly, his emerald eyes intense as he met her gaze. "We will mourn him when this is done, but not on the field of battle. For now, we must finish this."

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the battle will take place in Chapter Fourteen, which is currently in progress. Please take the time to review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This basically continues where the last chapter left off. I think I got a little carried away with it, but I try not to argue with the Muses. I'm actually tempted to up the rating because of this chapter, but I think I'm going to hold off on that for now. I think that a T rating still covers it.  
**

**Warning: More violence.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lothan and Lalasa exchanged a look, the anguished scream reaching their sensitive ears. She gave a brief glance over her shoulder before offering a slight nod in that direction. With the weather-controlling devices destroyed, she took a step back, concentrating as she summoned the last reserves of her strength. As arcane words fell from her lips, she, her Royal Guard, and the cornered DNAliens vanished.

He watched his wife disappear, faint traces of concern in his eyes for the briefest of moments before he turned. Lothan ran as fast as he could towards the cloud of smoke, reaching his destination in seconds. He stopped suddenly as he took in the scene before him, his features impassive as he regarded the shocked faces staring at the lifeless form on the ground.

Ben stood as if frozen in place, numb from the sight of what he had witnessed and exhausted from the toll of the fight. Slowly, he shook his head in denial, his own words coming back to haunt him. _No sacrifices._ Even as he tried to tell himself that it didn't happen, it began to sink in that Dravias had sacrificed himself to save his Elven bride; to help give them all a few more precious seconds to accomplish their goal. Someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality and he vaguely heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Snap out of it, Tennyson," Kevin said gruffly. "We've gotta go."

"No," he replied, wrenching himself out of the older teen's grasp. "We can't just leave him like this. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We all knew the risks involved," Lothan reminded.

"That's easy for you to say," Ben retorted. "You're almost impossible for them to kill."

"Abigalia," the elder vampire began, keeping his gaze focused on Ben, "take Dravias home and wait for us there." As she moved sluggishly to comply, he spoke again. "Ben, none of us wanted that to happen, but there is nothing we can do now except finish what we came here to do."

"I will search the area for any remaining aliens," Karian said as he watched Abigalia disappear, leaving a stain of crimson on the sand where the corpse had been. His fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes flickering as he tried to remain calm.

"Hey Karian," Kevin began as the vampire turned away. "Don't do anything stupid."

Emerald eyes glowed steady as he gave a barely perceptible nod before continuing away from the group. The rain came down heavily, washing the blood from the ground and soaking the remaining four as they looked at each other. Gwen wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the lingering cold and the knot forming in her stomach. Lothan watched them, frowning in disapproval.

"Perhaps you three should go," he suggested. "I will handle the Highbreed."

He received mixed expressions in response. Ben seemed surprised at first, but then his eyes narrowed in anger. Gwen looked like he had just asked her to abandon her friends altogether, her eyes reflecting outrage at the suggestion. Kevin glared at him, and for a moment, Lothan almost expected the teenager to try to hit him. After a tense moment, Ben finally spoke.

"We can't leave now," he said. "We're going to see this through to the end."

Lothan regarded him thoughtfully and considered altering his mind to force the trio to leave. Instead, he turned towards the center of the compound and started walking in the direction of the Highbreed central command. The three teenagers followed, hurrying to match the swift pace set by the ancient vampire. As a group, they ascended the winding staircase leading to the top of the tower and stopped at the barrier that blocked access to the interior.

Kevin placed his hand on the surface beneath him, absorbing the alien material before straightening. As Lothan unsheathed his blade, the teen stepped past him and slammed his fist into the barrier. The shell-like wall cracked from the impact, small shards falling as Kevin punched into it again. As his hand collided with it, the portal shattered, littering the floor with multi-colored fragments.

Within the structure, four Highbreed turned in alarmed outrage to watch the intruders cross the threshold. At least a score of DNAliens occupied the room, some at various control panels, while others charged forward to defend their masters. A rapid succession of mana bursts sent the first three sliding back across the floor as Kevin grabbed another two and shoved them roughly into the nearest panel. Sparks flew as they crashed into the console, prompting half of the remaining creatures to flee.

Two of the Highbreed approached, towering over the group as Ben pressed down on the Omnitrix, his form reshaping into Chromostone in a bright flash of green. Lothan stared up at the nearest alien, a grin of pure malevolence on his lips as his eyes took on a deadly blue glow.

"It's over," Chromostone stated. "We've beaten your DNAliens. So, why don't you just pack up and go home?"

"We can create more," the largest of the Highbreed replied. "Your actions have been no more than an inconvenience, vermin."

"I will only say this once," Lothan began. "Surrender and leave this realm and you will continue to draw breath."

"We do not adhere to demands from lesser species," the alien in front of him said.

A low growl was the only warning Lothan offered before he leapt forward. To the onlookers, it seemed as if he simply disappeared only to reappear behind the hulking form. The slow drip of magenta fluid from the blade of his sword preceded the fall of the creature, its head rolling across the floor first. The rest of its body collapsed, splattering more of the liquid across half of the room as a dark pool of blood formed beneath the corpse.

"Oops," the vampire said, his tone lacking any hint of remorse. "Now then, does anyone else have anything to contribute to these negotiations?"

The teenagers stared at him. Although they knew they shouldn't have been surprised, the sudden act of violence was not the diplomatic reaction they had initially expected. Gwen was the first to recover, focusing a disapproving glare on the vampire.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"You didn't have to kill him, you know," Chromostone added.

"No," Lothan admitted. "But I wanted to." He chuckled softly as he returned his attention to the remaining aliens. "So, shall we accept your surrender now?"

"We are not the ones to make that decision," the largest creature stated.

"Well, you might want to make it anyway," Kevin replied as he gestured towards Lothan. "Somehow, I don't think this guy has any problem with the idea of chopping you up into little pieces."

"Indeed," the vampire agreed. "If you'd like, we could try it that way, though."

The Highbreed remained silent for a few moments and Ben could only hope that they would agree to leave without any more bloodshed. He and his friends had witnessed enough violence for one night; enough for an entire lifetime. After a tense few minutes, their leader spoke.

"We will depart," it said. "For now."

"How about you make that 'forever'?" Gwen suggested.

"Let this be a warning," Lothan replied. "If I hear even a passing rumor that you have returned to this world, I will hunt you down myself and I will make it my personal goal to eliminate you and any of your kin. If that means that I have to find a way to travel to your homeland, then so be it."

With his sword held at his side, he turned and walked past the teenagers, stepping through the gaping hole that had barred their access earlier. Ben reverted back to his true form and followed, Gwen and Kevin at his sides. As they joined the vampire outside, Ben looked out across the remains of the compound.

"We're going to go look for survivors," he said. "Are you coming?"

"No," Lothan replied. "There is too much to be done with the creatures that have been transported to Zalyndrya. By now, the healers have begun to extract the parasites, but there is still the matter of retrieving their memories so that we can return them to their former lives." Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he withdrew an egg-sized ruby. "It is likely that our advisors will return here within the next day to round up the rest of the aliens. The sooner this is resolved, the better."

"No arguments there," Kevin stated.

Lothan offered a smirk before lifting the gemstone to eye level. Whispering a few words, he turned the item over as it flashed once, momentarily blinding the trio. As their vision cleared, they realized he was gone. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, the moon peering out from behind the remaining clouds as they began their descent.

"We'll split up," Ben decided. "We can cover more ground that way and even if there are a couple of DNAliens wandering around, any of us can handle one or two of them without a problem."

He started off towards the west, looking for any remaining signs of life. Evidence of the battle was scattered throughout the abandoned facility. The rain had extinguished all but a few small fires and several buildings had been reduced to no more than rubble. He bent down to examine an armored figure, shaking his head slightly when he was unable to find a pulse. Two lifeless DNAliens lay beside it, clearly showing that the knight had gone down fighting.

Ben sighed as he continued on, his mood improving only slightly when he discovered more unconscious aliens than deceased ones. The skies cleared after another half an hour, a cool breeze causing a chill to course through him. Stopping again, he looked around at the remains of another set of buildings, his gaze settling on what appeared to be a hand barely visible beneath a pile of debris.

Rushing over to it, he dropped to his knees, frantically trying to uncover whoever had been buried. He ignored the scrapes and splinters that stung his hands and threw the shattered bricks to the side. His arms ached from the effort and each piece of rubble had started to acquire traces of crimson, but he pushed himself to complete the task, hoping with all of his being that the unfortunate victim would still be alive by the time he had reached it.

Slowly, more of the form became visible. A torn shirt barely covered the lean figure and his heart sank when he saw the ivy pendant hanging from a thin silver necklace. A shaft of wood, most likely a remnant of a support beam, was embedded in the man's chest, but Ben continued his work. Finally, the pale features and white hair were revealed and he sat back, shaking his head in denial.

"Not you too," he whispered.

He stared at the still form for several minutes as everything he had witnessed that night came crashing down on him. Too many people had died; the knights, DNAliens that would never be saved, Dravias, and now Karian. Lifting his gaze to the sky, he screamed, unable to contain the wave of anger and sadness that had begun to overwhelm him.

An idea began to break through the haze of raw emotion and Ben looked at the fallen vampire again. It seemed like an absurd notion, but he recalled something he had heard years ago, probably from some horror movie. Edging closer to the body, he grasped the shaft with both hands, wincing at the sting of his wounds. He tried his best to ignore the discomfort as he pulled up with all of his remaining strength. The effort paid off as the wood slid out of Karian's chest.

He tossed the bloodstained object to the side and leaned over, his hands grasping the vampire's shoulders as he shook him gently. When he received no response, he tried again, shaking him harder as panic began to sink in. _Come on,_ he silently pleaded. _Wake up!_ Hope surged through him when he noticed a slight flutter of eyelids and a twitch of fingers. Karian opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the sky for a moment before his gaze shifted to Ben.

"You're alright!" the teenager said, obviously relieved. His excitement began to wane when he saw the perplexed look that seemed to regard him without recognition. "You are alright, aren't you?"

Karian smiled, although it was not the reassuring expression Ben had hoped for. Too late, he realized the danger as the emerald eyes began to glow and the canines lengthened into fangs. Before he could react, he was trapped in a strong grip and pushed backwards onto the ground. He struggled to break free, to reach the Omnitrix, anything to escape, but the stronger creature had him pinned.

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he felt the icy pain of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. The pain receded almost instantly as he felt a trickle of warm liquid slide down his neck and he tried in vain to dislodge himself from the iron-clad grip. What little strength he had left was rapidly diminishing, his life being drawn out through the tiny puncture wounds.

"Karian," he managed to gasp through a wave of dizziness. "Stop… please…" His last tenuous hold on consciousness slipped and he drifted into oblivion.

The vampire could feel the gaping hole in his chest mending, muscle and skin knitting together to become whole once more. He had swallowed mouthfuls of the precious fluid greedily, his body craving the vital substance to heal. Rational thought did not apply, only the pressing need for self-preservation. As the edge of his hunger was sated, he slowed his feeding, savoring the unique flavor. The blood tasted unlike anything he had consumed previously; full of life, vibrant and pure. There was something else, though; a strange hint of something he couldn't quite place.

Lost in the ecstasy of his meal, he barely noticed that his prey was speaking, desperately trying to convey something to him. It was most likely begging for its life, but that didn't matter to him; it would all be over soon. The words somehow managed to break through the wall of feral hunger and the vampire heard his name; _Karian!_

He knew the voice; he was certain of it. His prey had fallen limp in his arms and he leaned back to look down at the unfortunate human that had become a victim of his thirst. His eyes widened in recognition as a wave of guilt washed over him and he strained to hear the faint, but thankfully present, heartbeat.

"Gods…" he whispered. "What have I done?"

*****

Gwen and Kevin narrowly missed running into each other as they turned the corner of the same building. Pausing, they read the mirrored concern in each other's eyes, knowing they had both heard the same scream. They took off towards the sound, running as fast as their battered and exhausted bodies would allow. As they rounded another corner, they stopped, momentarily stunned by the scene before them.

"You bloodsucking son of a bitch!" Kevin snarled, recovering first.

Karian looked up at them before gently laying Ben onto the ground. Rising, he met Kevin's gaze, trying to form the right words even as the teenager charged at him. A quick step to his left allowed him to dodge the attempted strike, but the distraction had given Gwen the opportunity to act. The vampire was knocked back onto the rubble as the mana bursts collided with him and he recovered in time to see Kevin glaring down at him.

The dark-haired teenager had grabbed the shaft of wood that had incapacitated the vampire earlier and Karian glanced around frantically for an escape route. With no other option, he used his recently regained energy to alter his form. As Kevin prepared to strike, the vampire seemed to vanish, his body reappearing in the form of a raven. The bird took flight immediately, disappearing into the night sky.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked as Kevin stormed past her.

"I'm going after him," he replied, his knuckles white as he gripped the makeshift stake. He paused to regard her as she knelt down beside her cousin, concern etched onto her features. "Take care of Ben."

"Kevin, wait," she protested. "We need to get him help; to a hospital or something."

He hesitated, torn between the desire for revenge - a feeling that he had tried for years to lock away - and the pleading look on Gwen's face. It was a crucial decision for him, a choice between life and death. Deep down, he knew that if he walked away now, he risked falling into the same vicious circle that had trapped him five years ago. His fingers slowly loosened their grip on the splintered wood and it fell to the ground as he returned to her side.

"Fine," he said finally. "We'll do it your way."

Leaning down, he lifted the unconscious body, straightening as he turned to leave. He set a fast pace, Gwen matching his strides as best as she could, and before long, his car came into view. It only took a moment for them to place Ben in the back seat, and as Gwen climbed in beside him, Kevin began rummaging through the trunk. As he slid into the driver's seat, he reached back, handing her several wrinkled articles of clothing.

"I don't have any blankets back there," he explained. "You're gonna want to try to keep him warm though."

She nodded as she set to work arranging the various shirts over her cousin, checking his pulse every few moments. His breath was shallow, his features deathly pale, but, to her relief, he clung stubbornly to life.

"Hang in there, Ben," she whispered. "You're going to be alright."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Gwen watched Kevin pace back and forth across the waiting room, expecting a deep groove to form in his path at any moment. During the hour that they had been there, he had sat down for less than five minutes. They had been ushered out of the patient area shortly after their arrival and were forced to sit in anxious anticipation for any news regarding Ben.

"Miss Tennyson?" The voice caused both of them to look up quickly and the dark-skinned man, who they assumed to be a doctor, smiled. "Would you step into my office please?"

She cast a glance at Kevin as she stood and followed the doctor through the double doors. As the older teen moved to follow, the doctor held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, but family members only," he apologized.

"He's like family," Gwen argued.

"Like doesn't cut it," the doctor replied. "Hospital regulation and patient confidentiality say that he has to wait out here."

"Go on," Kevin said, scowling. "One of us has to find out how he's doing."

She nodded hesitantly before following the doctor through the doors. Resisting the urge to glance into the rooms as they walked down the corridor, she tried to occupy herself by studying her escort. He seemed young for his profession – she guessed him to be in his mid-twenties – but his attire showed that he took his job seriously. They stopped outside a wooden door and he motioned for her to enter first.

"Miss Tennyson, I'm Dr. Calzeni," he began as he closed the door. Moving to sit across from her, he rested one elbow on his desk. "I'm going to get right to the point. You kids look like you've had a rough night and I can only guess at what happened. That's why I need you to fill in the blanks." He opened a notebook, lifting a pen as he continued. "Your cousin is lucky to be alive. He's lost a lot of blood and we're having trouble finding a match in order to start transfusions."

"How hard is it to figure out his blood type?" she asked, frowning.

"Usually, it's easy, but there's an unknown variable in his blood that we're trying to identify," he explained. "Listen, I want you to level with me here. What did he look like?"

"Excuse me?" The question caught her off guard. Gwen had expected him to inquire about her cousin's injuries, especially the pair of puncture wounds, but the doctor apparently had already reached his conclusion.

"The guy that tried to eat him," he elaborated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Right," he said, obviously unconvinced. "You can be honest with me, Miss Tennyson. No one here is going to hurt you for telling the truth."

The realization struck her as she watched him, reading the certainty in his eyes. He wasn't just guessing at what might have happened; he knew. How much he knew had yet to be determined, but he also was able to tell that she was lying to him. Her eyes narrowed as her muscles tensed, ready to call upon her mana if necessary.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" she asked.

"Smart girl," he said with a smile. "Look, this guy is still out there somewhere. We have rules around here and one of them is making sure that we don't do anything stupid to cause suspicion. He almost killed your cousin, so there's no reason for you to protect him."

"Are you going to try one of your mind tricks if I don't tell you?" she challenged.

"I can't say that I have those among my talents," he replied. "But, you just told me all I needed to know about that. So, are you going to tell me what else happened tonight? Or, maybe you know why we can't seem to match your cousin's blood type?"

"Why don't you at least let me see him?" she countered. "So far, you haven't told me anything about his condition. Is he going to be alright?"

"If we can figure out how to replace the blood he's lost, then he should be fine," he said with a shrug. "He's stable for now, but we're going to be moving him up to ICU before morning. There's something else, though." He paused, watching her intently for her reaction. "That watch he's wearing, it keeps flashing from red to green. It's also talking."

"Really?" She tried to keep a calm façade, hoping that her rapidly increasing heart rate wouldn't give her away.

"It keeps saying that it's attempting to repair damage," he prompted. "So far, we haven't noticed a change in his condition, but we're keeping an eye on him. I'll have my staff check his red count before we transfer him, just to be sure, but I'm willing to bet that the anomaly in his system has something to do with that device."

Gwen didn't respond, instead, she rose from her chair and turned towards the door. As her hand reached the doorknob, she heard him speak again.

"So, I guess you're not going to tell me what happened to you guys."

"We were out saving the world," she replied before stepping into the corridor.

*****

"That ain't funny," Kevin stated.

"I wasn't joking," Gwen replied as she sat down in the hard, plastic chair. "I'm pretty sure he's from Earth, though." She sighed as he sat beside her and stared down at her hands. "He said that they can't match his blood type, probably because of the alien DNA in his system. I think the Omnitrix is trying to heal him, at least that's what it sounded like."

"Did you tell him anything?" he asked.

"Of course not." She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly. "He's already making guesses about it, but he let it go when he realized I wasn't going to tell him anything. Here's the problem; I think he knows who attacked Ben."

"And that's a problem, how?"

"I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I've just been thinking a lot about it. Do you remember what Lothan said? That there wouldn't be any danger as long as neither of them was wounded?" When he nodded slowly, she continued. "I don't think Karian meant to attack him."

"Let me guess, he just happened to fall on him with his fangs out and accidentally swallowed half of his blood?" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Gwen. No one 'accidentally' tries to kill someone."

"If he wasn't thinking clearly, he might," she explained. "It didn't seem important at the time, but his shirt was torn up pretty badly and there was a red mark on his chest, like he had been stabbed and it had just healed. Ben's hands were scraped up too, and since we all took a beating tonight, if he was bleeding…"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. "I don't give a damn what kind of mindset he was in. Ben's in there dying and it's Karian's fault. End of story."

They both looked over as the double doors swung open and Dr. Calzeni emerged from the patient area. He stopped in front of them, ignoring Kevin's glare as his attention focused on Gwen. She rose from her chair, reluctant hope in her eyes.

"He's showing improvement," he explained. "His red count is rising on its own, faster than it should be. We might not have to transfer him." The doctor watched them for a moment, gauging their reactions. "You're relieved, but not surprised," he observed. "Look, tell me or don't tell me; I don't care at this point. What matters is that Ben is getting better. You can go in and see him if you want, but don't wake him up."

"Thank you," she replied as she followed him towards the doors.

"One more thing," he said, pausing before they entered. "His parents are on their way, so you might want to figure out how you're going to explain all of this to them. They said they're going to stop by your house and bring some clean clothes for you." Glancing over at Kevin, he continued. "We don't have any contact info for your family, but if you want to call them, you can use one of the phones at the registration desk."

"I'll be fine," he stated.

*****

They were ushered out of the room again as soon as Carl and Sandra arrived. Kevin leaned on the wall beside the doorway while Gwen took the opportunity to clean up and change her clothes. As she left the restroom, her steps taking her back towards where Kevin was waiting, she paused, frowning when she heard part of the conversation inside Dr. Calzeni's office. She stood outside of the closed door, trying to keep her breathing as quiet as possible as she listened to the discussion within.

"I'm telling you, he's pissed," the doctor said, his professional demeanor replaced by casual familiarity. "He's calling for his head."

"I will handle him when I return to Los Angeles." Gwen recognized the accent, but not the voice in the calm response. "The key to calming him down is knowing how to talk to him."

"Well, it's a good thing I was on shift tonight," the doctor continued. "If anyone else had taken this one, you know how bad that would have been for us."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, prompting her to motion for quiet.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, you might as well join in," the doctor called out.

Gwen sighed, sending an annoyed look at Kevin, and opened the door. As they entered, she heard him swear under his breath. The woman seated across from Dr. Calzeni glanced over at them, offering a small smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kevin demanded.

"Damage control, I suppose," Cassandra replied. "I am sorry for what happened. Are you both alright?"

"Why should you care?" he snapped.

"Kevin!" Gwen stared at him for a moment, stunned by his reaction.

"No, Gwen," he waved her off. "It's her brother's fault that we're standing here while Ben's in there trying to recover."

"You have every right to be angry," Cassandra said calmly as she stood. "You must understand that something must have gone terribly wrong tonight. Karian would have never hurt him intentionally."

"Bullshit."

"Watch it," Dr. Calzeni warned.

"It is alright, Euro," she said, motioning for him to remain seated. "It has been a difficult night and I am sure that fatigue and concern are factoring into this."

"Is that what you think?" Kevin countered. "You know, things were fine until a week ago. We could have handled the DNAliens without any help, but then your relatives had to show up and we get dragged along to a showdown we weren't even ready for. Now, Ben is in there because _your _undead brother tried to have him for a midnight snack. Things would be so much better if you and your whole freakish family just went back to your own world!"

Gwen stared at him, hardly believing the outburst in the middle of the office. She knew that he was upset – they both were – but it made little sense to take it out on the pregnant woman standing in front of him. Apparently, Cassandra harbored similar thoughts. Without warning, her right hand shot out and her palm struck the side of his face, his head turning to help absorb the impact. When he slowly looked at her again, her features were flushed and her eyes had narrowed in anger.

"How quick you are to forget," she said. "Already you have dismissed those from my world who have risked their lives, who have given their lives, in order to protect your world. If I am not mistaken, my brother fought beside you tonight and I have no doubt that he was injured in the process. No one escapes a battle on that scale unscathed." Shaking her head, she walked past him and out into the corridor.

"Nice one, Kevin," Gwen remarked irritably as she turned and left the office. She caught up with the older woman outside of Ben's room and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait." When Cassandra stopped, turning to face her, she spoke again. "Listen, don't mind him. We're just really worried about Ben and it's been a really rough night. I believe you. Something must have happened for Karian to attack him, but I don't know what."

"I wish I knew," Cassandra replied with a sigh. She was quiet for a few moments, turning her head to glance into the room. "There are things you must understand about my brother. We were reunited only a few short years ago, and not under the best of circumstances. He has had little joy in his life. His years have been filled with pain and tragedy. We spoke for several hours the other night." Pausing, she turned to regard Gwen once more. "The only time he truly smiled was when he spoke of your cousin."

*****

Ben felt the darkness of unconsciousness beginning to recede. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times as they began to focus. Disorientation clouded his senses, the numerous beeps from the monitoring machines only adding to his confusion. He turned his head, wincing at the sharp pain on the side of his neck, and his hand lifted to brush against the bandage.

"Carl, he's awake." He recognized his mother's voice and adjusted his gaze to regard his parents.

"Welcome back," his father said, relief clear on his features. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he admitted. "What happened?"

As soon as the question left his lips, the memories came rushing back. The battle, the fallen knight, Dravias' death; everything seemed burned into his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to shut it out. The last thing he remembered was the moment Karian woke up and the look on his face before…

"Ben?" his mother asked, her tone laced with worry. "Ben, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied, forcing a weak smile as he opened his eyes again. "Are Gwen and Kevin here?"

"They're out in the hall," Carl replied. "We can send them in if you want."

"_Repair complete,_" the Omnitrix announced.

"That's an interesting watch you have there," the doctor stated as he entered the room.

Gwen and Kevin walked through the doorway, edging past him to stand beside the bed. Ben glanced up at them, relieved by their presence, before returning his attention to the doctor. He watched him exchange a few words with his parents before they departed and the man's gaze fell upon him.

"I'm Dr. Calzeni," he introduced. "You've had an amazing recovery tonight, especially considering your condition when you arrived. Your friends haven't told me a whole lot about what happened, so I was hoping you might be able to help me out with that one. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing that I'd want to talk about," Ben replied. "How long am I going to be here?"

"One of the nurses will be in shortly to check your vitals," he said, frowning. "If everything checks out, we'll have you out of here by morning." He turned, preparing to leave, and then paused. "Ben, are you sure that there isn't anything that you think I should know?"

"I'm sure," he replied. He watched the doctor nod and waited for him to leave before looking over at his friends. "Are you guys alright?"

"You're the one in the ER, Tennyson," Kevin stated.

"We're fine," Gwen said. "We're just glad you're alright, right Kevin?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied unenthusiastically. "Let's just ignore the fact that he wouldn't be in here if his secret admirer didn't try to eat him."

"My what?" Ben asked, confused.

Before they could offer an explanation, the nurse came in and began to check his vitals. Kevin took the opportunity to depart, leaving Gwen to face Ben's questioning gaze. She gave him a smile that she hoped was reassuring, and waited for the nurse to leave before speaking.

"You know how he gets," she told him.

"What was he talking about?" he pressed.

"Ben, you shouldn't worry about that," she replied. "It's over now. Lothan and Lalasa went back to their world and I'm pretty sure Karian went with them. We'll probably never hear from them again."

"Wow," Ben remarked with a weak grin. "You are really bad at lying. Maybe you should ask Kevin to give you lessons or something." His mirth faded, the subject bringing back the memory of the evening's events. "I don't know what to think, Gwen. You didn't see his face before it happened. It was like he didn't even recognize me."

"Maybe he didn't," she said. "I don't know how much of this is accurate, but it makes at least some sense. Lothan told us that you wouldn't have to worry about Karian hurting you unless one of you was injured. Do you remember what happened?"

"How can I forget?" He sighed, shaking his head slightly before wincing at the lingering pain. "I was looking for survivors and he was buried under a collapsed building. There was some kind of support beam that had broken off and it had gone right through his chest. It was stupid, but I just kept thinking about everyone that had already died tonight. This wasn't even their fight and they lost everything just to help us. I didn't want to believe that he was gone too."

"So, you pulled it out of him," she concluded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "When he opened his eyes, I was so relieved that he was alright that I didn't notice at first that he wasn't completely with it. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and well... I guess you know the rest." He was quiet for a few minutes, replaying the scene in his mind, but then he looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I need to go talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, frowning.

"Not really," he admitted. "But the last thing I remember is asking him to stop and since I'm not dead, I think I managed to get through to him. Do me a favor, though. Don't tell Kevin."

"Don't tell me what?" the older teen asked as he stepped into the room. The realization struck him when he read the look on Ben's face. "Hell no. We're not going back there, Tennyson."

"I didn't say that you had to go," he countered.

"You've lost it," Kevin stated. "The guy almost killed you and you're ready to go back for a second date. I don't think so." As he watched Ben's expression shift to the familiar stubborn determination, he shook his head angrily. "You know what? Fine. Go get yourself killed."

"Maybe you should rethink this," Gwen said as she watched Kevin storm out.

"Gwen, this is something that I have to do," he replied. "I just have this feeling… Something bad is going to happen if I don't go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The digital display on his alarm clock read 4:30 in the morning. Ben had arrived home with his parents only half an hour earlier, but sleep had eluded him. He felt a small measure of remorse for bringing them out in the middle of the night, and he definitely was not looking forward to the discussion they had planned for the morning. He was certain that he was going to have to sit through another lecture on the dangers of fighting aliens. As accepting as they had been once they were accustomed to the idea, a trip to the hospital would likely change their opinions faster than Jetray could fly.

Climbing out of bed, he dressed quickly and walked over to the open window of his room. As he perched on the windowsill, his palm came down upon the Omnitrix. Muscle, bone, and tendon stretched and reformed as he spread his wings to catch the air currents. Within moments, he had reached the outskirts of town, but he maintained the swift pace until his destination came into view.

When he neared the house, he landed quietly, Jetray transforming back into the teenager in a bright flash of green. By his estimation, the residence looked deserted. The faint glow that he had become accustomed to was absent from the windows, but as he neared, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He climbed the stairs slowly, his eyes darting down to his wrist every few seconds. A chill went up his spine when he pushed the door open completely, a sense of dread working itself into the back of his mind.

Keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible, he continued into the house, pausing for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The small glowing orbs were gone, along with the rest of the enchantments, and the glow of the Omnitrix only provided a meager amount of illumination. Something soft brushed against his fingertips, causing him to jump back in alarm. A low whine identified the creature and Ben felt himself relax slightly.

"Well, I don't think they would have left you here by yourself," he remarked. "So, someone has to be here somewhere. The question is... Where?"

Shade offered a yip in response and gently grabbed his coat sleeve with his teeth, attempting to pull him along. Taking the hint, Ben rested his hand on the wolf's back and allowed the animal to lead him through the house. Faint traces of moonlight filtered through the glass of the window and he was able to make out the outline of the staircase. With one hand on the wall and the other on the wolf, he ascended the stairs slowly, careful not to trip in the darkness.

Only one of the four doors was open on the second floor and Shade led him towards it. They stopped in the doorway and the wolf nudged his leg, urging him forward. Taking a deep breath, Ben stepped into the sparsely furnished room, his brow furrowed in confusion when he found it unoccupied. When he looked back at Shade, the animal simply stared past him and he followed its gaze to the open window.

A slight breeze brushed through the curtains, spreading them out as he approached. He looked out through the window pane and spotted the lone figure seated on the roof before he carefully climbed through the open portal. Each step was measured to prevent him from falling and he stopped as soon as the figure spoke.

"You should not have come here," Karian said softly, staring out across the desert. "You are not safe around me."

"It wasn't your fault," Ben replied. "I should have known better. I should have waited for Gwen or Kevin."

"You did what you felt was right." His shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Perhaps I should never have come here. If I had remained in Zalyndrya two years ago, Dravias would still be alive and I would not be this… this monster."

"You're not a monster," Ben stated as he cautiously moved to sit beside him. "Were you two close? You and Dravias, I mean?"

"He was like a little brother to me," he replied, looking down. "When my family, the Clan of the Silver Tiger, was killed, the Crimson Fox took me in. From that very first night, he followed me constantly. He was only two summers old at the time and for some reason, he seemed to look up to me. The gods only know why. I never considered myself much of a role model. Whenever I had a reckless idea, he would try to talk me out of it. The one time I did not listen was when we made our first journey to this world."

"Something good had to come out of it though, right?" Ben asked. "Isn't that when you found your sister?"

"It was," he confirmed. "I found her, but I lost my humanity at the same time."

He unhooked the daggers from his belt one at a time and examined them for a moment. The hilt of the first one was crafted from silver and depicted a leaping tiger. The other one appeared to be copper, shaped to resemble a fox.

"See that my sister receives this," he said as he held out the feline dagger. "We were the only ones left from our clan so it is only fitting that this be passed on to her. This one," he began, offering the second weapon, "is for you. It has served me well so be sure to take care of it."

"Won't you need these when you go back to your world?" Ben asked. He glanced at the weapons, but made no move to take them.

"I will not be returning to Zalyndrya."

"Why not? Isn't that your home?"

"It was," Karian said softly as he set the daggers on the roof between them. "I can no longer live amongst the clans. I was invited to return to the castle, and I tried to live with Lord and Lady Konistav, but..." He paused, shaking his head sadly. "There are too many painful memories associated with them. While I know they were not responsible for my clan's demise, I spent sixteen years planning to destroy them. Things like that do not just go away."

"So, you're staying here?" Ben asked.

"In a way."

"Okay, I'm officially confused now." The teen watched him for a moment, hoping for at least some insight as to what he had planned. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to stay here and watch the sunrise," he replied as he lifted his gaze to the sky.

"Oh." He considered that for a moment before it really sank in. "Wait, isn't sunlight bad for you?"

"It is fatal," the vampire replied. "Trust me, it is better this way."

"Better for who?" he demanded. "Enough people have died already."

"And more will die unless I do this." His eyes pleaded for understanding as he continued. "I cannot do this anymore, Ben. You have no idea what this is like; the near-constant hunger, the fear of hurting those who matter the most, wanting something you know that you can never have..." Looking away, his tone softened, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I have tried, Ben. I tried for two years to accept what I have become, but there is no point to it anymore."

"I'm not going to sit here and let you kill yourself," he stated firmly.

"I do not recall giving you a choice," Karian countered. "There will be a memorial at the castle to honor those who have fallen in battle. My sister will be contacting you if you would like to attend. It is likely that an emissary will be sent to the clans to inform them of Dravias' death."

"Why don't you tell them?" Ben asked. "Don't you think they'd rather hear the news from someone they know?"

"They would recognize me for what I am," he replied. "My presence would put the entire clan in danger."

"They're like family to you, though, right?" Watching the vampire nod, he continued. "Family would accept you no matter how bad you think it is. They might be upset at first, but they'll get used to it."

"You are speaking from experience, I presume," he stated. "Are any of the creatures you can become known for killing people?" When Ben shook his head, he laughed humorlessly. "Then that concept does not apply. Besides, if I returned with news of Dravias' fate, it would not matter what I told them. They would believe that I was responsible."

"What if you had someone to vouch for you?" Ben offered. "We could go there with you and then they'd know you were telling the truth."

"I doubt your friends would agree to that," he replied. "It does not matter. In another hour, nothing will matter anymore."

"How can you just give up like that?" the teenager demanded. "You've managed to survive things that I couldn't even begin to imagine, but now you're just going to take the easy way out?"

"Do you think this was an easy decision to make?" he asked, emerald eyes flashing. "I have lost everything! My ties to the clans have been severed. The closest thing to a brother I've ever had is dead. I cannot even visit my sister. But beyond all of that, I almost killed you."

"Almost doesn't count," Ben said.

"What if it happened again?" He looked away, his voice faltering with the words. "I care about you too much to allow you to remain in danger."

As Ben slowly processed the words, he realized the meaning behind them. The remarks Kevin had made at the hospital finally seemed to make sense. He wasn't sure how to respond, or even what he should think, his confusion increasing the more he tried to figure it out.

"I do not expect the feeling to be mutual." Karian's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over to regard him. "You have every reason to hate me, especially after what I have done. I honestly do not know why you came here tonight."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied. "I just had a feeling that you needed a friend right now. Looks like I was right."

"I appreciate it," the vampire said softly. "I would not want to spend my final hours with anyone else."

"Stop talking like that." He met his gaze evenly as he continued. "You're not going to stay out here and fry yourself. I'll drag you inside myself if I have to."

"You can try." Karian's lips curled into a hint of a smirk, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I still have this," he stated as he held up his wrist. "And I'm pretty sure at least one of the guys in here is stronger than you."

"You would fight me just to prevent my death?" A white eyebrow lifted and amusement flashed in his emerald gaze. "Do you really think that is wise?"

"Probably not," Ben admitted with a shrug. "But if I can't talk sense into you, then I might have to take a page out of Kevin's book and knock it into you."

"I do not want to fight you," he said. "I am tired of fighting."

"Then stop arguing about it and come inside." As he stood, Ben held out his hand. "Let's go."

"I see you are not going to leave me alone until I agree," Karian stated as he grasped the offered hand. "I do not understand your motives here. Are you doing this out of concern for my well-being or simply because you feel it is the right thing to do?"

"Both, I guess," Ben replied as he climbed through the open window. "I have to get back before my parents wake up. Why don't you come with me? We have a spare bedroom in the basement and if we leave now, we can get there before the sun comes up."

"I do not think that would be a good idea," he said.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you here alone either," Ben countered.

"Ben, there are too many things that could go wrong if I spent the day at your residence," Karian explained. "I do not breathe, unless it is to speak, so if your parents happened upon me while I was asleep…" He paused, shaking his head slightly. "Not to mention what I might do if awakened suddenly. Instinct would take over and you remember how well that turned out."

"Yeah, I do," he admitted as he lifted his hand to rub the bandage on his neck.

"Go home," the vampire told him. "Do not worry about me."

"A few minutes ago you were talking about working on your tan, but I'm not supposed to be worried?" Ben watched him shrug before continuing. "Promise that you won't do anything like that while I'm gone."

"I will be here when you return," Karian stated. "You have my word."

*****

"So, how much trouble are you in?" Gwen asked as she leaned on the hood of Kevin's car.

"Not too much," Ben replied, handing her a smoothie. "Turns out, saving the world balances out a trip to the ER."

"Since you're still here, I guess the visit with your boyfriend went alright," Kevin remarked with a smirk.

"Very funny," Ben muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on," the older teen laughed. "This would be hilarious if he didn't try to kill you. No, wait… It's still funny as hell."

"I'm worried about him," Ben said, ignoring the remark. "When I got there, he was out on the roof. He said he was going to watch the sunrise."

"I thought vampires couldn't go out during the day." Kevin's amusement turned to confusion as he tried to figure out the new puzzle.

"They can't," Gwen replied. "He was going to kill himself?"

"Yeah," Ben confirmed. "I managed to talk him out of it for now, but I wouldn't be surprised if he tries again."

"Where are you going with this?" Kevin asked.

"I was thinking of making him part of the team," he replied. "He needs some kind of purpose, somewhere that he feels like he belongs. He doesn't want to go back to his world, and with everything he went through there, I don't blame him."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," Kevin stated. "We don't need anyone else now anyway. We already beat the Highbreed."

"For now," Ben countered. "What if they come back? Or what about the next time some alien decides to try to take over the Earth?"

"Then we'll handle them like we've always handled them." He looked over at Gwen, who had chosen to stay out of the debate. "Tell your cousin that he's lost his mind. There's no way we're letting a vampire join the team."

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "He's already helped us a couple of times and he's strong enough to hold his own in a fight." She paused, considering her words before speaking again. "He did try to eat Ben, though."

"It was an accident," Ben said. "He was already hurt pretty bad and I was bleeding. He also stopped before it was too late."

"He put you in the hospital, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted at him. "You want to let this guy join the team after he tried to kill you?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Ben retorted as his eyes narrowed. "Because I don't think you really want to go there."

"That was different," the older teen stated.

"That's enough you two," Gwen interrupted, moving to stand between them. "We don't need to be fighting about this in the middle of the Mr. Smoothie parking lot. How about this: we'll give him a chance and if it doesn't work out, then we'll ask him to leave."

"That's fine with me," Ben agreed.

"Fine," Kevin snapped. "But if he even looks like he's thinking about attacking one of us, I'm taking him out; no questions asked."

"He's not going to try anything," Ben insisted before changing the subject. "There's going to be some kind of memorial service for the people that died last night. I think we should go. You know, to pay our respects."

"It's the least we could do," Gwen agreed. "After all, they did help save Earth. Where's it going to be?"

"I think it's going to be at their castle," he replied.

"You mean we're going to their world?" Kevin asked, sounding less than pleased about the idea. "And how are we supposed to get there?"

"We can find out tonight," Ben told him. "I'm going back over to the house after dinner."

"We'll go with you," Gwen offered.

"Unless you two wanted some alone time," Kevin added with a smirk.

"Give it a rest already," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

*****

"The lights are back on," Ben observed as they pulled up to the house. "This morning everything was dark."

As they stepped out of the car, Shade jumped down from the front porch and trotted over to them. Gwen paused to scratch behind his ears before continuing forward and ascending the stairs. The door opened before they had a chance to knock and the trio proceeded inside, followed by the wolf.

Ben's prediction was proven correct as they noticed the small globes of light hovering near the ceiling and the living room had been restored to its original décor. The first floor, however, was vacant. Shade edged past them and stopped at the foot of the stairs, apparently waiting for them. They exchanged a brief glance before approaching and following him to the second floor.

"We are in here," Karian's voice greeted them from one of the rooms.

Following the sound, they paused in the doorway. Karian and Abigalia looked over at them and motioned them inside. Several boxes were scattered throughout the room, some empty and others obviously full. Both of them seemed somber as they sorted through various items before placing them in the appropriate containers.

"We are organizing Dravias' possessions," the vampire explained. "The boxes against the wall will be returned to the clan and the ones on the bed will be going with Abigalia when she returns to Evemyst."

"You're not going back to the castle?" Ben asked.

"No," the elf replied. "My mother will be taking a leave of absence from her duties and accompanying me back to our homeland." She glanced up at him, fighting back tears. "One of the complications of marrying a human is accepting that he would have a shorter lifespan. I knew I would live much longer than he would, but I never expected to lose him so soon."

"I'm sorry," Gwen said as she sat down beside her. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"We are almost finished here," Abigalia replied. "Will you be attending the memorial?"

"That's one of the reasons that we're here," Ben stated. "We were wondering when it'll be so we can make plans to go."

"From my understanding, it will be held one week from tonight," Karian explained. "I have thought about what you said. I believe I will visit the Crimson Fox with the news. They deserve to hear it from someone they know instead of an emissary. I cannot reside with them, though. I have not decided what I will do when that business is finished."

"Well, we've been talking about that," Ben said with a glance at Gwen and Kevin. "If you planned to come back here, we were going to ask you if you wanted to join the team. You never know if the Highbreed are going to come back or if other aliens might start causing trouble."

"And you are all in agreement?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Close enough," Kevin said as he leaned against the wall.

"So, what do you think?" Ben pressed.

"It is a generous offer," Karian replied thoughtfully. "Especially considering my recent actions."

"I think you should do it," Abigalia spoke up. "You were never happy around the castle. It would be good for you."

"Very well," he said after another moment, a small smile finding its way onto his features. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"How did you manage to talk your parents into this one?" Kevin asked as they pulled up to the house.

"I told them the truth," Ben replied. "Well, most of it anyway. I kind of skipped the part about the vampires."

The first half of the week had passed without incident. They had made plans to meet up on Thursday evening, with bags packed for the upcoming journey. So far, they were unsure of how exactly they would be traveling to the other world, but several theories had been discussed throughout the week. .

"So, the plan is to leave tonight and come back on Sunday, right?" Gwen asked as they exited the car.

"I think so," Ben replied. "I think Karian wants to meet with the gypsies tonight and the memorial is on Saturday."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine," Ben assured him. "What could go wrong?"

"Yeah, that's comforting," he muttered.

Karian was waiting on the porch and descended the stairs as they neared. A small traveling sack was slung over his shoulder and he stopped a few feet away from the trio. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew two silver necklaces, both with a small ivy pendant, and handed them to Ben and Gwen.

"I understand that Abigalia already gave you one," he told Kevin before addressing the cousins. "These will serve two purposes. In case your devices do not work in my world, they will translate our language for you and yours for us. They will also allow Lalasa to locate us so that she can summon us to Zalyndrya. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we're gonna be," Kevin replied.

"Good," the vampire said with a nod. "We should be departing any minute."

The landscape changed around them as soon as the words had left his mouth. The desert sand was replaced by stone tiles, the house vanishing as they found themselves in a circular room, the walls covered with various arcane symbols. When the moment of disorientation passed, they saw Lalasa standing a few paces away. She stepped forward to greet them, the torchlight reflecting on the silver and gemstone circlet across her forehead.

"Welcome," she said. "We have your rooms ready if you would like to rest, although I believe you had planned to travel on tonight."

"We will be departing once we have placed our belongings in our rooms," Karian replied. "Have you located them?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Their camp is an hour's ride to the east."

"Perfect," he said with a nod. "And where are our quarters?"

"In the south wing," she stated. "You know the way."

"What do you mean 'an hour's ride'?" Kevin asked. "What are we supposed to be riding?"

"Horses," Lalasa replied. "You do know how to ride, do you not?"

"Well," Ben began, glancing at the others. "Not really."

"Very well," she said, frowning slightly. "I will have a carriage prepared instead. You will find it in the courtyard when you are ready to leave."

Karian led them out of the room and up a short flight of stairs that opened into a large chamber. Crossing the room, they entered a winding corridor that brought them out to the entrance hall. Two curved staircases spiraled up on either side of the area and they ascended the set on the right before continuing on. The corridor was lined with tapestries depicting various scenes of both serenity and battle, separated by antique armor displays.

Two members of the Royal Guard passed them, both with black cloth bound around their left arms. Ben turned to watch them continue towards the stairs and the purpose of their visit sank in. With a sigh, he returned his attention to the others, realizing that they had stopped.

"Those three rooms should be suitable for you," Karian said as he motioned to the doors across from them. He paused, glancing down for a moment before he spoke again. "You do not have to accompany me if you do not want to."

"You don't have to do this alone," Gwen told him. "If we're going to be a team now, then we should act like it. You helped us when we needed it, so now it's our turn."

*****

The landscape was illuminated by the multi-colored glow of Zalyndrya's four moons. Despite the quick pace, the carriage offered a smooth ride four the four occupants as they watched the scenery through the windows. Karian remained still, staring at the floor, looking up only when he heard Ben speak.

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" he asked.

"Two years," the vampire replied. "I never returned to them after the first visit to your world."

"Well, they should be happy to see you, right?" Ben stated.

"It is not quite that simple," Karian said, shaking his head. "The Seer will recognize me for what I am and she is the one that must be convinced that I mean no harm to the clan. Even with you three there, it will be difficult." As the carriage slowed to a halt, he spoke again. "It is only a short walk from here."

The glow of firelight was visible in the distance as they stepped out of the vehicle. They waited while Karian exchanged a few words with the driver before he motioned for them to follow. Tall trees lined the path, dry leaves crunching beneath the teenagers even as the vampire walked silently among them. After nearly ten minutes, the forest began to thin, opening into a large clearing.

Karian lifted a hand, signaling them to stop. At the far edge of the clearing, several brightly decorated, covered wagons were arranged around a bonfire. Music and laughter could be heard from their position and a pair of children ran back and forth from the encampment towards the tree line. Each time they would leave the glow of the fire, they came closer to the four spectators until the girl stopped and seemed to look directly at them. Her companion called to her once before turning and running back towards the wagons.

The trio held their breath, watching Karian for any indication of what they should do next. The child appeared to be eight or nine, clad in a loose-fitting white blouse and a multi-colored skirt. She edged closer, squinting her eyes in attempt to figure out what she had seen. After a moment of hesitation, the vampire stepped out of the shadows and the girl's eyes widened before a smile spread across her features.

"Karian!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him. "I thought you'd never come back!" She stepped back as he knelt down to eye level with her. "Grandmother said that you'd be different if you came back, but you look the same to me. Your hair is shorter, but that's it."

"Slow down, Mireana," he said with a soft chuckle. "I need to speak with Grandmother right away. Would you go get her please?"

"Why don't you just come with me?" she asked in response. "Everyone will be so happy to see you."

"No one else can know yet," he replied. "Not until Grandmother says it is alright. Do you understand?"

"I guess," she said, pouting.

"Good." He straightened and smiled gently at her. "I will be waiting here."

"So far so good," Ben said, stepping out of the shadows to join him as the girl ran towards the camp.

"That was the easy part," Karian stated.

"So, all we have to do is convince her grandma that we're just here to give her the news, right?" Kevin asked.

"Not 'her grandma'" the vampire corrected. "Grandmother is the Seer of the clan. She is the highest authority for the Crimson Fox. But yes, we must convince her that we are not a threat."

He nodded towards the encampment, drawing their attention to the approaching figure. Leaning heavily on a gnarled staff, the old woman slowly walked towards them, the moonlight illuminating her features. Numerous wrinkles lined her face, her skin bronzed from many days in the sun. She stopped a few feet away and regarded each of them in turn. Her expression hardened when her gaze settled on Karian and she shook her head slightly.

"You should not have come here," she told him. "You are not the man that you resemble."

"It is true; I am not what I once was," he replied, "but I am who I have always been."

"Don't try to trick me with pretty words," she snapped. "Speak your peace and be gone, Dusk Hunter."

"Dusk Hunter?" Ben echoed, his gaze shifting between them.

"It is the term for my kind in this world," Karian explained before returning his attention to the old woman.

"Your companions know what you are, and yet they still travel with you?" she asked, apparently surprised by that fact.

"Yes," he replied. "And of their own free will. We have come with news of Dravias. If you wish, we will share our knowledge and then depart."

"He has fallen," she said softly, reading their expressions. "How? And I warn you, I will know if you speak the truth…"

"He fell in battle," the vampire told her. "We fought alongside these three to ensure the safety of their world. He stepped in front of a projectile that was aimed at his wife. By the time I was able to get close to him, he had already crossed the Veil."

"It's true," Gwen added. "We were all there when it happened."

The Seer regarded them for a moment before closing her eyes. Her lips formed soundless words as she leaned on her staff, rocking slightly. The trio exchanged a worried glance while Karian simply watched silently. After a few minutes, the woman stopped and looked down at the ground, nodding to herself as she interpreted the symbols near the bottom of her staff.

"Come with me," she said, turning towards the encampment.

"Grandmother?" Karian asked, confusion registering in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Do you plan on wasting the night with stupid questions?" she countered, facing him again. "You have brought us the news of Dravias' fate and, if you four can be believed, you have no ill intentions towards the clan. For tonight, and only tonight, you may join us to celebrate his memory."

"What just happened?" Kevin asked as she turned away from them again.

"It has been decided that we are to accompany her to the encampment," Karian explained with a grin. "It is rare that outsiders are permitted, let alone invited, and even rarer still that they are asked to take part in a celebration."

"So, we told her that Dravias was killed, and they're throwing a party?" Ben asked, seeming just as confused as Kevin.

"Dravias would not have wanted us to remain in sorrow," he explained. "So we honor his memory by celebrating the time that we had with him."

They followed her towards the group of wagons, keeping a few paces behind her as the gathering came into view. The conversations halted as they stepped into the camp, curious and suspicious gazes watching them. A few hushed words were exchanged before the Seer addressed them.

"We have received sad news this night," she told them. "Dravias has crossed the Veil." She paused as the wary expressions changed to surprise and lifted a hand as they began to talk among themselves. "As many of you know, two winters ago, he traveled with Karian to the realm known as Earth. When he returned to us last summer, he brought news of his marriage and we celebrated with him. After that, he continued to travel across our land and recently returned to Earth. I am told that he helped our guests defend their world from a threat that could have eliminated all of them."

"He fought bravely," Karian added, stepping forward. "He gave his life to save another and I am honored to have fought beside him."

"Tonight," the Seer continued, "we drink to the fallen son of the Crimson Fox!"

As soon as she had finished speaking, the music started up again and several gallon-sized jugs began to circulate among the gathering. Karian led the trio to a log that had been placed along one side of the camp, motioning for them to sit. Ben noticed that for the first time since he had met the vampire, Karian seemed content. A smile had formed on his lips and he even chuckled a few times as the gypsies began to recount memories of their fallen kin.

These were his people, Ben realized. Even though the gypsies were keeping their distance from the group, this was where Karian had been raised. Maybe not in this specific location, but these people were the closest thing to family that he had in Zalyndrya. It seemed that for a few short hours, he could be part of it again, and he had agreed to share this experience with three teenagers that he had only known for a couple of weeks.

It was an amazing experience for them. As the music played, several people had begun to dance, increasing in speed with the tempo. After about ten minutes, one of the dancers approached and reached for Karian's hands. With a soft laugh, he allowed the woman to pull him to his feet and joined in the celebration. After that, it didn't take long for others to approach the trio and attempt to coerce them into dancing as well.

"I don't dance," Kevin protested.

"You can fight, but you cannot dance?" one woman laughed.

"You wouldn't want to insult our hospitality, would you?" the man beside her added with a grin.

"Come on, Kevin," Ben pressed as he and Gwen stood. "Try to have a little fun for once."

"I can have plenty of fun without dancing," he retorted, rising reluctantly.

It took a little while for them to get the hang of the relatively simple steps, Gwen picking up on it quicker than the boys. She glanced over at Kevin, trying not to laugh as he tripped over his partner. The gypsies held no such inhibitions and laughed heartily as the woman helped him up. He scowled, obviously unhappy with being the source of their humor, but was given little time to remain miserable as his partner swung him towards another dancer.

As the song ended, the three teenagers returned to their seats and were joined by Karian. Food was passed around, along with the containers of ale and a small group gathered around their guests. Their initial mistrust had given way to curiosity and they spent the next hour asking questions about what the teenagers' lives were like and what noticeable differences there were between Earth and Zalyndrya. In exchange, the gypsies shared their experiences in their world, along with anecdotes of Dravias and Karian from days past.

Karian glanced up as the old Seer rested a hand on his shoulder and he nodded in understanding. With a gesture to the teenagers, he stood, taking a few minutes to offer thanks and farewells to the clan. The gypsies seemed unhappy to see them leave, but they had recognized the signal from their leader and watched the four walk away from the firelight.

"Admit it," Ben said, looking at Kevin. "You had fun, didn't you?"

"Give it a rest, Tennyson," he muttered.

"Karian, wait!"

The four stopped as they heard the woman call out behind them and turned to watch her approach with one of the men from the camp. Ben took a moment to remember their names, and glanced at Karian as the vampire frowned. The woman, Caela, stopped and looked up at him, her eyes seeming to be searching his.

"You're really not coming back, are you?" she asked.

"No, I am not," he replied. "I will be returning to Earth."

"It's true, isn't it?" the man asked. He paused as Karian arched a brow, apparently trying to find the right words. "You have no shadow. I noticed it earlier, but I thought it was a trick of the light. You didn't eat or drink anything at all this evening."

"You always were observant, Markus," he said with a slight shrug. "It was not the ideal outcome when I left here, but there is little to be done about it now."

"How can you accept this?" Markus demanded. "I don't see how you can exist like that as if it were normal."

"Do you honestly believe this was easy to accept?" Karian asked in response, taken aback by the hostility from the other man. "After two years, I still have trouble accepting everything that has happened."

"But here you stand," Markus said, folding his arms over his chest. "All night, you sat among us as if nothing had changed."

"I never said that things have not changed," he stated.

"Lay off him," Kevin said, causing them to look at him in surprise.

"This does not concern you," Markus told him.

"Like hell it doesn't," the teen countered. "You wanna pick on him, you get to deal with us."

"This isn't even necessary," Caela spoke up. "Markus, let's just head back. They brought us the news of Dravias and they caused no trouble tonight. There's no need to start any now."

"Go back if you want," he replied. "This isn't right. He had the nerve to tell us what happened as if he had no part in it and then put all of us in danger by remaining among us."

"He didn't have anything to do with it," Ben argued. "He was helping us the whole time. They both were."

"Do you really want to push this one?" Kevin asked, stepping forward. "Looks like it'll be just you against four of us; and we got the vamp on our side."

"Why does it matter now, anyway?" Gwen added. "Don't you think he would have done something by now if he really planned to start any trouble? Besides, we're leaving anyway so you don't have anything to worry about."

"You're fools if you think he can be trusted," Markus stated with a shake of his head. "Go ahead, though. You'll learn the hard way."

Kevin smirked as the two gypsies returned to their camp. Caela glanced over her shoulder, mouthing an apology before hurrying back to the safety of the fire. As the teenagers turned to leave as well, they noticed Karian regarding Kevin with a curious expression on his face.

"Why would you defend me?" he asked. "Ever since we met, you have made no secret of your dislike of me, but just now you were ready stand by me and fight if necessary. Why?"

"It's like Gwen said earlier," Kevin replied. "If we're gonna be a team, we need to act like it. That means if someone messes with one of us, they deal with all of us." As he turned away and began to walk towards the tree line, he smirked again. "That doesn't mean I have to like you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come in, Ben," Gwen called as she set her book aside.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"The dishes from breakfast have already been picked up," she replied. "Not to mention that it's daytime, so that takes a few people off the list of possible visitors and Kevin wouldn't have bothered to knock."

"Oh," he said simply.

"Ben, are you alright?" she asked, taking in his disheveled appearance. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I don't know," he replied with a sigh as he dropped down to sit at the foot of the bed. "I've just been thinking a lot. Couldn't sleep."

"About…?" she prompted.

"About everything, I guess," he said with a shrug. "As cool as it is to visit another world, I just keep thinking about why we're here. I mean, we've been fighting aliens for a while, and we always did everything we could to make sure everyone made it out in one piece. I know there were a couple of times where that didn't happen, but how many people died in Los Soledad? Did we really have the right to let them get involved in that?"

"They were going to get involved whether we wanted them to or not," she reminded him.

"We should have done more to make sure they didn't get hurt, though," he argued.

"This wasn't our fault," Gwen stated firmly. "You know that as well as I do."

"Maybe you're right," he conceded with a sigh. "I don't know. I'm just tired, frustrated, and confused, I guess."

"Tired and frustrated I can understand," she began. "What are you confused about?"

"Promise not to laugh?" When he saw her nod, he took a deep breath. "I found out why Kevin's been making those jokes…" He paused, shifting uncomfortably. "You know… about me and Karian."

"You should know not to pay any attention to his jokes by now," she said with a smile. "You know how Kevin is."

"I know, but…" He looked down, frowning as he tried to figure out how to phrase his words. "After I got out of the hospital, when I went to talk to Karian, he kind of said something along those lines… He said he cared about me more than he should, but he didn't expect me to feel the same."

"Do you?"

The question surprised him, although he should have expected it. After all, he had come to Gwen for advice for a few reasons. She knew him probably better than anyone and it was less likely that she would make fun of him like Kevin would. Ben looked at her, trying to read her expression. There was no judgment in her eyes, only curiosity. Looking down again, he shrugged.

"Truth is," he said, "I don't know. I didn't really think about it until after we got back from visiting his family. They pretty much kicked him out, just because of what he is." He shook his head slightly before lifting his gaze to hers. "You should have seen him that night, when he was talking about killing himself. It seems like he's been through a lot, more than any of us know, and he needs someone that at least tries to understand him."

"This is about you too, Ben," she said. "It sounds like you're not really sure about your own feelings right now and I can't blame you. It's only been a couple of weeks since you and Julie broke up and it's a pretty big leap to go from having a girlfriend to thinking about a guy. I think you should take a little more time before even thinking about anyone else. If he isn't pressing the issue, then I don't see any reason why you should worry about it. Take some time away from relationships and if he needs a friend, then be his friend."

"I guess you're right," he said, managing a smile.

"Besides," she continued, "we're only fifteen. You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do. It's not like he's going to get any older. Just be careful, though. It might be easy for you to look past what he is, but you already know how dangerous he can be."

"Yeah, I know." The small puncture wounds had almost healed, but the scar they would leave would serve as a reminder not to be careless. Standing, he covered a yawn before heading towards the door. As he opened it, he paused and glanced back at her. "Thanks for the advice. Well, and for not laughing about it."

"Anytime," she said with a smile. "If you're awake this afternoon, Dornin promised me a tour of the castle. You and Kevin are invited too."

"Dornin?" Ben echoed, trying to place the name.

"He's one of the advisors," she explained. "The one with the purple robes who never shows his face."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Well, I think I'm going to try to catch a nap for now. Maybe if I'm up to it, I'll go with you later."

Gwen watched him leave, frowning in concern as she reached for her book. She wasn't sure of her own feelings regarding his dilemma. While she wanted her cousin to be happy, she also wanted him to stay alive. With a sigh, she opened the book, turned to the bookmarked page, and resumed reading.

*****

Saturday night arrived faster than the teenagers had anticipated. Aside from the brief confrontation with the gypsies, there had been no issues during their visit to Zalyndrya. They had seen their hosts only a few times since their arrival, but the other residents of the castle had been friendly towards them.

Ben stood outside of his room with Kevin and Karian, waiting for Gwen to join them. He was surprised to see Kevin in a suit, even more surprised that the older teen actually owned one. Karian was clad in a dark green tunic - silver embroidered trim catching the light of the torches – over black pants that were tucked into his boots.

After a few more minutes, Gwen emerged from her room, smoothing out the simple knee-length black dress. As a group, the headed down the corridor and descended the stairs, catching a glimpse of the other guests as they walked through the main entrance chamber.

Entering the Great Hall, they were directed to their seats near the front of the audience. The room began to fill quickly and their attention was drawn to the long table against the front wall. Across its surface, arranged in a neat line, they could see various family crests set behind personal items. Some had a sword placed in front of them, while others had helmets or other armor pieces to represent each of the fallen. There were nine different displays in total and Ben looked down, reminding himself of Gwen's words.

A hush came over the crowd and he looked up again as Lothan and Lalasa walked down the center aisle to stand before the gathering. Their two senior advisors stood on either side of them, and they exchanged a few words before Lalasa addressed the assembly.

"Greetings and welcome," she began. "I am grateful that you were all able to attend. Tonight, we pay tribute to those who have fallen." She paused, glancing at her husband before continuing. "Recently, we visited the realm known as Earth and during that journey, we were engaged in battle with creatures that sought the destruction of that realm and its inhabitants."

"It was decided that we would provide assistance to help Earth deter the potential invaders," Lothan added. "Initially, we had planned to confront them ourselves. However, when we returned home to make preparations, we were offered assistance by several members of the Royal Guard. In addition to them, three brave warriors of Earth, who had already fought the invaders in the past, played a large part in the battle."

"As many of you know," Lalasa continued, "the Royal Guard has served the inhabitants of this castle for many generations. It is a legacy that has been passed down from father to son to daughter. We have employed many honorable men and women throughout the years. When they learned of Earth's peril, they insisted on helping without hesitation. They are the strength of Zalyndrya. The desire to help those in need, regardless of the risk, is a trait that has become common throughout not only the Royal Guard, but throughout other denizens of our world."

A murmur coursed through the crowd as words of agreement were exchanged. They quieted again as Abigalia stood and made her way to the front of the room. She stopped beside the Elven advisor, who rested a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter took part in that battle as well," the woman said. "Her husband, the gypsy Dravias of the Crimson Fox clan is among the fallen."

"I do not regret our decision to fight," Abigalia stated. "During our visit to Earth, we met some extraordinary people. They stood strong to defend their home from a threat that most of their world was unaware of." Looking to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, she motioned for them to join her. "Dravias was proud to count these three among his friends, as am I."

"I'd like to say something," Ben spoke up, glancing over at Lalasa and Lothan. As they nodded, he took a step forward. "It's hard to decide where to begin. These people," he motioned to the items on the table, "they didn't even know us, or about our world, but they stepped up and fought beside us. I can't even begin to express how big that is." He paused, looking down for a moment before lifting his gaze and speaking again. "I had said before that there shouldn't be any sacrifices.

"There's still a big part of me that sticks by that, but I've also come to realize that without their help, we might not have made it out of there. Without their help, Earth might not be in one piece right now," he added. "I wish I had the chance to get to know them. I wish I had the chance to get to know Dravias better. He seemed like a great guy and I know we're all going to miss him."

**

"Can I get out of this suit now?" Kevin asked. He had already removed his tie and shoved it in his pocket. The gathering had moved into an adjoining hall where refreshments had been prepared and Kevin took a sip from the goblet in his hand.

"Is that wine?" Gwen asked, ignoring his complaints.

"Yeah," he replied. "So?"

"Kevin, we're underage," she reminded him.

"Different world, different rules," he said with a shrug. When she rolled her eyes at him, he chuckled. "Come on, Gwen. Lighten up a little. It's not like they really have anything here that doesn't have alcohol in it."

"Ever heard of water?" she countered before changing the subject. "Where's Ben?"

"Last I saw him, Karian was introducing him to the locals," he replied with a smirk.

"And that's funny to you," she remarked, arching a brow.

"The last time I was able to have a good laugh at him was when that Highbreed gave him a black eye," he explained. "And that only lasted until it healed."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" she asked.

"Nah," he replied, shaking his head. "He can handle it. Speaking of the happy couple..."

Gwen followed his gaze, watching her cousin and the vampire approach. They had been laughing until Kevin's last remark and Karian's mirth faded as he shot a glare at the dark haired teenager. Ben glanced between them, realizing that Kevin must have said something that Karian found less than amusing. With a sigh, he shook his head slightly.

"Can you two at least try to get along?" he asked.

"It's not my fault if he can't take a joke," Kevin stated.

"Perhaps if it was actually amusing," Karian replied.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a common theme with them?" Gwen asked as Ben moved to stand beside her.

"Well, I guess they'll get used to each other eventually," he replied with a shrug.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," she remarked, changing the subject in attempt to ignore the bickering between the other two.

"I guess," he conceded. "It's like stepping into one of those old fantasy novels. You know, the ones with knights and castles and that kind of stuff. I sure could go for a smoothie, though."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about you moving here," she said with a laugh before growing serious again. "That was a nice speech. I think a lot of the people here appreciated it."

"Thanks." He nodded slowly, glancing down for a moment. "I just figured that I should say something. I mean, I know it won't bring anyone back, but it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"It was," Karian assured him, pausing the debate with Kevin. "The other guests will be departing soon, so you should be able to retire to your rooms now if you would like. I trust you can find your way by now."

"Where are you going?" Ben asked as the vampire turned away.

"I am going for a walk," he replied. "As this will be my last night in Zalyndrya, I would like to take some time to enjoy it."

"Fair enough." Glancing to his side, Ben realized that Kevin had wasted no time in departing. Gwen offered a reassuring smile before heading towards the exit and he slowly looked back at Karian. "Mind if I tag along?"

"If you wish," he said with a hint of a smile.

They made their way through the thinning crowd and into the main entry chamber. Karian paused for a moment, apparently deciding on which route to take, and then proceeded through the double doors. The cool night air greeted them as they walked through the courtyard and through the gate leading out of the enclosure. Few clouds obscured the sky, allowing the light of the four moons and the multitude of stars to illuminate the winding path.

"Are you sure you want to give all of this up?" Ben asked once the castle was out of sight.

"I have very few pleasant memories in this world," Karian replied. "The only truly happy times in my life were so long ago that the memories have already started to fade. It is time to start over, to leave this place behind." He glanced up at the sky as he slowed his pace. "Do you know why the Konistavs purchased the house near your town?"

"Come to think of it, no," he said, frowning. "I don't think we ever asked."

"When we lost contact with my sister, I insisted on returning to Earth with them," the vampire explained. "However, I am not permitted within the city limits of Los Angeles. So, we found a location far enough away to keep their associates placated, but close enough for convenient travel to the city. Once they had everything in place, I joined them at the house, but they had already made plans to confront the alien threat."

"And you agreed to fight to protect your sister," Ben concluded.

"Exactly," Karain confirmed. "We had already lost sixteen years and during the past two, we have managed to get to know each other again. I could not risk that, especially now that she is with child. Her husband, however…" He paused shaking his head slightly. "I do not think he has gotten past the fact that I nearly killed him."

"You really should stop doing that." He offered a smile as he glanced over at the vampire.

"I plan on it," Karian replied with a chuckle. "Starting over means completely starting over. I suppose this mean I will have to learn your language."

"Wait." Ben stopped and stared at him for a moment. "All this time, you couldn't speak English?"

"Do you think I wear this simply for fashion?" he asked in response as he pulled the ivy pendant from beneath his tunic. "I never had a reason to learn it until now."

"Well, we can help you if you want," Ben offered.

"I would appreciate it," Karian agreed. "One of the drawbacks to this pendant is that it only translates into formal speech. It does not suit me. It will be nice to speak as myself again."

"I can imagine," he said. "So, what are you going to do once you're settled in your new home?"

"I am not sure yet," he replied with a shrug. "Perhaps I will travel. I am a gypsy after all and I will have a whole new world to explore. Although I will have to make sure that there is a way to remain in contact in the event of another alien problem."

"You should get a cell phone," Ben suggested. "We'll take you to go pick one out when we get back home."

Karian arched a brow, but nodded after a moment. He stared up at the stars as if committing every single one to memory before returning his gaze to the teenager. Parting his lips to speak, he shook his head slightly, reconsidering his words before turning to retrace their steps.

"Come," he said. "We should prepare for tomorrow night. Be sure that all of your possessions are in order so that we can depart once the sun sets."


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three months later…_

"I don't care," Kevin stated. "It's still weird."

"What's so weird about it?" Ben asked. "He's a friend and his family is in town."

"I don't know," the older teen replied, rolling his eyes. "Maybe because a vampire invited us to dinner and we said yes?" He shook his head, scowling at the road as he spoke again. "Does he even know how to cook?"

"Why wouldn't he know how to cook? He _was_ human once, remember?"

"Isn't his sister cooking?" Gwen interrupted.

"That's right," Ben replied before addressing Kevin again. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Kevin sighed and kept his gaze locked on the road as they passed the city limits of Bellwood. Things had been quiet since their visit to Zalyndrya. The captured DNAliens had been restored to their human forms and reunited with their families. A few scattered groups of aliens had been spotted here and there, but not enough to be considered a threat. They had taken turns running patrols in pairs, rotating partners so that everyone had a chance to work together.

"She brought the baby, right?" Gwen asked, glancing back at Ben.

"As far as I know," he replied.

"What is with girls and babies?" Kevin muttered.

"I didn't say I wanted one," she countered.

"I think it's the whole maternal instinct I keep hearing about," Ben added with a grin.

Kevin snickered as Gwen shot a glare over her shoulder. After a few minutes, they headed up the familiar access road towards the house. The gold colored sedan was parked out front, along with the black and violet motorcycle, and Kevin parked behind them. The windows on the first floor were illuminated from within, giving the residence a welcoming appearance.

The trio exited the car and ascended the stairs to the porch. Ben stepped forward, raising a hand to knock on the door. The sound of approaching footsteps was audible before they were greeted by the District Attorney from Los Angeles. He looked them over for a moment before moving aside and motioning for them to enter.

The interior décor had changed dramatically since Karian had taken over ownership of the house. The wall that separated the living room from the rest of the ground floor had been removed, creating a single large space. The sofas remained, joined by a coffee table with a colorful, stained-glass top, but had been moved further from the kitchen to make room for a dining area.

The dark fabric that once covered the windows had been replaced by bright curtains of various hues and blinds that could be closed to block the sunlight during the day. Another noticeable change was the presence of electricity, lighting fixtures taking the place of the small globes that had once hovered near the ceiling. All in all, the interior appearance was reminiscent of the styles associated with the gypsies of Zalyndrya.

Laughter from the kitchen drew their attention and they found Karian and his twin within. They were engaged in conversation, trading jokes as they worked on dinner preparations. Cassandra was stirring the contents of a pot on the stove, while her brother quickly chopped vegetables and placed them inside a salad bowl. He paused as the woman made a remark in their language, his humor fading for an instant before he grinned and tossed a slice of tomato in her direction.

It was nice to see the vampire in good spirits, confirming the idea that relocating to Earth had been a good decision for him. He seemed to have adapted well and had almost mastered the language while trying to teach the trio his in return. As usual, Gwen has picked up on it quicker than the boys and was proficient enough to understand most of the good-natured insult issued by Cassandra.

"You don't have to stand there all night," Karian said as he looked over at them. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but feel free to have a seat while you wait."

"Anything we can do to help?" Ben offered.

"I believe we have everything under control," Cassandra replied with a smile. "That is, if my brother would keep the vegetables in the bowl instead of throwing them everywhere."

"You deserved that one," he retorted with a grin.

"It's true," Gwen agreed, smiling. "I'm surprised he didn't throw anything heavier."

"What am I missing here?" Kevin asked, glancing between them as they laughed.

"Trust me," Gwen replied. "You don't want to know."

"My goal was to annoy her, not to actually harm her," the vampire said as he tossed a slice of carrot at his sister.

"Well, you achieved your goal," Cassandra remarked as she punched him in the shoulder. "And don't you dare pretend that hurt."

He rubbed his shoulder, feigning injury before he chuckled and returned his attention to the salad. Within the next five minutes, everything had been placed on the table. Cassandra had prepared baked chicken over wild rice with mixed vegetables in an orange-colored sauce. Everyone took their places around the table and a comfortable silence fell around them as they began to enjoy the meal. It lasted only a few moments before Karian looked up, setting his crimson-filled glass down on the table.

"Someone is awake," he remarked. As he noticed Talbot begin to stand, he motioned for him to remain seated. "Enjoy your dinner. I'll go check on him."

The DA seemed hesitant for a moment, but reluctantly nodded as the vampire left the room. After a couple of minutes, Karian returned, carefully holding a small bundle in his arms. Stopping beside Cassandra, he gently handed her the infant.

"I changed him, but I believe he's hungry," he told her.

"He's beautiful," Gwen said, leaning over slightly to get a better look. "What's his name?"

"We named him Jeremy Dravias," Cassandra replied, smiling at the compliment as she stood. "Excuse me. I will be back in a few minutes."

"That's a pretty amazing thing you kids did a few months ago," Talbot remarked after his wife had left the room. "I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, but then a lot of missing people were found, even in LA."

"We had help," Ben replied. "But we were also fighting aliens for a long time before that."

"So I've heard," the DA said. "What are you planning to do now that you've taken care of that? Do you have plans for summer vacation?"

"There's always a chance of other aliens getting the same idea," Gwen told him. "We still run patrols, just to make sure."

"I was thinking about a road trip," Ben said, causing the others to look at him again. "Well, now that school's out and there hasn't been a lot of alien activity, I thought maybe we could take another one of those cross-country trips. It's been five years since we've done anything like that."

"You want me to drive us across the country?" Kevin asked, frowning.

"I can drive now too," Karian replied.

"You're not driving my car." Kevin shook his head slightly. "Besides, all four of us cramped in it for hours? I don't think so."

"If we had an RV, we could do it," Gwen offered. "If our parents agreed to it, of course. Last time, we had Grandpa Max with us."

"Last time, we were ten," Ben stated. "It's different now."

"You're still teenagers," Talbot said. "Any parent is going to have reservations about you taking off like that."

"I'm pretty sure I can talk them into it," Ben assured him.

*****

"What?" Ben stared at his parents. "Why not?"

"I just don't think a group of teenagers should be driving all over the place without adult supervision," Sandra explained.

"But…"

"Ben, your mother's right," Carl interrupted.

"So, you were fine with us going to a completely different world for a few days, but not on a road trip here?" he protested. "We're not even leaving the country!"

"That was different," his father told him. "We're not going to let our fifteen year old son go all over the country without an adult. End of story."

"I'll be sixteen in a month!" His argument was interrupted by a knock at the door and he turned away from them. "I'll get it." His irritation changed to surprise as he opened the door to regard their guest. "Karian, what are you doing here? I thought you and Kevin were out on patrol tonight."

"Remember when he said he'd rather take Gwen shopping than go on patrol with me again?" the vampire asked in response as he stepped inside.

"Yeah..."

"She took him up on the offer," he said with a chuckle. "She said she wanted to purchase a few things for the upcoming journey."

"So, her parents are letting her go?" Ben asked, looking at his parents as they stepped into the room.

"Well, she called me and asked me to speak to them," the vampire replied. "They wanted to make sure there would be a chaperone. I'm not entirely sure what that is, but apparently they decided that I was suitable for the task." Turning his attention to Ben's parents, he nodded to them. "Good evening, Sandra and Carl. I'm sorry for visiting unannounced. I was wondering if Ben would be available to accompany me on patrol this evening?"

"Hello, Karian," Sandra greeted. "Ben didn't tell us that you were going on this trip."

"He didn't?" he asked, arching a brow. "All four of us were planning to go. I have already purchased a vehicle to accommodate us."

"So, since we're going to have an adult with us, can I go?" Ben asked hopefully.

"We'll discuss it and let you know when you get back," Carl replied.

"But, Gwen's going..."

"Patience," Karian said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Give them some time to think it over while we are on patrol."

Ben glanced over at him and nodded slowly before turning towards the door. As they stepped outside, he noticed the motorcycle parked in front of his house. They stopped next to the bike and Karian lifted the helmet and handed it to him before climbing on.

"So, you really bought the RV already?" Ben asked.

"Of course," he replied. "It's having a few modifications done at the moment and Kevin said that he wanted to add a couple of things to it, but it should be ready by the end of the week. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure!"

He climbed onto the motorcycle behind the vampire, wrapping his arms around Karian's waist as they started down the road. The engine was quieter than he remembered, but he realized that it had most likely been altered due to its driver's sensitive hearing. They had been riding for about ten minutes before they stopped and Karian shut off the engine.

They stepped off of the motorcycle and Karian led him to a large parking lot. Dozens of RV's and buses were lined up and he stopped beside one of them. The vehicle looked like a black tour bus with dark tinted windows and a thin green stripe down the sides.

"This is it," Karian said. "It looks like the windows have already been replaced. The glass is created from a material that will absorb the sunlight and convert it into energy to help power the vehicle. The engine is also equipped to run off of gasoline and electricity."

"It's a hybrid," Ben said, grinning.

"I suppose so," the vampire replied with a shrug. "There is plenty of room for sleeping arrangements. You'll be able to see the inside when I pick it up tomorrow night. I believe the plan is to depart Bellwood Friday evening."

"That's if I'm allowed to go..."

"You will be," he assured him. "If your parents were going to insist upon you staying here, they would have said so before we left."

"But if they do," Ben began before pausing. "Do you think you might be able to convince them?"

"I will talk to them if necessary," he replied. "Although I don't think it will be. Trust me, when we pull out of town Friday, you'll be with us."

As they walked back to the bike, Ben couldn't help but smile. The Earth was safe for now and he was about to spend his entire summer in the company of his best friends. He thought about the last time he had gone cross-country, back when he was only ten years old. While he would always treasure those memories, he was ready for the upcoming adventure. Lifting the helmet, he placed it on his head and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, still grinning. This was looking like it was going to be one of the best summers ever for him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this installment of my "Visitation Series." A big thank you goes out to everyone who has read, subscribed, added to favorites, and especially reviewed! This particular fic is finished, but the story will continue in the next installment. So, keep a look out for it in Ben 10/House crossovers. I should have the first chapter ready within a couple of days (maybe even tonight). You can also add me to your author alerts to make sure you don't miss it. **


End file.
